Code: Valkyria
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: The last fight against Empire will come, where deaths and sacrifices are countless. A man must carry the fate to protect Gaia and save Queen Nasod, using everything he got to achieve.
1. Act 1 - Prologue

**Disclaim: As usual, I don't own Elsword. Just a wanderer writer who wants to express his imagination.**

* * *

Prologue: Lost Code

 **Initialize code…**

 **Proceed merging…**

 **Error! File stored purged. Commerce back-up act…**

 **10% … 35% … 70%... 100%**

 **Back-up file completed.**

 **Storing data…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Completed.**

"Hm…"

Sitting in the laboratory is the queen of Nasod, also known as Code: Battle Seraph, who took all night to research on the code she learned from the old book under the basement.

She may showed no emotion due to her emotion exterminated for the code, but she was quite interested in this mysterious one. the programme of it was beyond her intelligence which contained strange language. She spent for more than a couple of hours to solve the language part to understand what it mean. So far, she only knew its name and history.

 **Error! Data Damaged! Ejecting…**

"What?"

The flash card suddenly ejected forcefully, much to Eve's surprise.

"Computer, scanning the previous data input."

 **25% damage beyond restoration. Unknown data contains virus. Unable to operate code.**

"Virus? What virus?"

 **Unknown. No match for any virus recorded.**

"…"

She pondered again…

"System, suspend the progress, clear out this kind of virus and shut down after you finish."

 **It shall be done at once.**

Eve stood up, leaving her computer doing its work and headed to her bed. As she lied down, her mind was thinking of the code that she found but unsuccessfully researched. It got her interest more as it was blocked my some kind of virus. The only thing that she knew was…

"Code: Valkyria…"

* * *

Yuu: Ah… too much for a new story. Have to find more materials. By the way, should i make character having two classes mixing or just stay one class. If two, which class shall they be?

Elsword(DK): It's gonna be a big challenge from the viewers, you know that?

Yuu: More than you know. *smile* Yuu-chan peace out.


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate's weapon)

Kazuki Yuuki – Soul Reaper (Hidden as Assassin) (Age: 21)

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

\- Temple of Wind - 7:30 AM -

"Sand… sand… and sand…"

A loud groan came from the magician as he took a break near the large boulder and took his shoes off in order to get rid of the sand inside.

His name is Elsword Sieghart, everyone knew him as Rune Master, and the hero of Elrios since he and his team had won the war and recovered the unstable El from El Lady. Since then, he was the first one to leave on his own adventure after El Search Party had been disbanded until needed. He traveled almost the entire Elrios to learn more about Rune and its speciality, which gave him advantages in combat. He even created his own special runes which earned him the title Rune Master, surpassing any of magicians in Elrios.

Oh, not to mention he became quite a lady killer due to his figure, his hair grew wilder that his bang almost covered his eyes, making him look mysterious. He changed his dark sleeveless shirt to a white coat with long sleeves without buttoning, revealing his well-tone body. That enough to make women passed out.

Elsword finished cleaning all sand in his shoes and put it back before taking a drink of cold water.

"Though the heat is lower than last time I traveled here, it's still hot." Elsword groaned "Maybe I should create an Artic Rune? Maybe later."

He stood up and looked at where he would be, which is the Sander Village not far. A smile crept on his lips.

"I wonder how's everyone doing now."

He began traveling the rest of the way to the village to pay a visit to its people. From outside, he could tell the village he once knew had developed and extended larger. He noticed there were harpies flying above the sky.

"Heh~"

He assumed the relationship between human and harpies had been rebuilt. He recalled the old time when harpies suddenly allied with Karis who accused humans of taking feathers from a harpy victim for trade and a big fight from that.

"I wonder how they are doing now."

Stepping closer to the gate, he was stopped by the guards.

"Halt! State your business here!"

"The name's Elsword Sieghart."

Upon hearing the name, they gasped in recognition.

"Lord Elsword?! My apologize for not recognizing you." The guard bowed "I will inform your arrival to Chef Emirate."

"No need. I wil personally meet him." Elsword smirked.

"Ha! Welcome back to Sander, Lord Elsword!"

He waved his hand to the guard one last time before heading to the castle. He couldn't help but chuckling at the view of the village. It became moore crowded and exciting than before. He knew that after the war, Emirate and granny Va- Vapor changed the village to a suitable place to live.

Speaking of Vapor, he stood before what was once a alchemist store. Confused, he thought he went to the wrong location and was about to leave when a guard came and ask.

"You need something, young man?"

"Isn't this place supposed to be an alchemist store?" Elsword asked "I didn't remember a giant academy on this place."

"Ah, right. It used to be an alchemist store."

"Hn? Enlighten me, please."

"After the war has ended, Vapor wanted to start teaching the young people who wish to pursuit the knowledge of the magic and chemistry. It became a success when people from other continent came to learn in this place."

"Heh…" He smiled " Didn't know Vapor obaa-san has that dream."

"Obaa…san?" The guard asked in confusion at the term.

"Obaa-san means granny. Sorry about the other language I learned." Elsword explained.

A moment later, before Elsword could recognize, he found his face on the ground by an unknown force from his back.

"Heh, still the same brat, I see." A familiar voice spoke with cracking sounds caused by hands.

"Master Vapor!"

"Vapor?"

Hearing the guard calling her name, Elsword turned around and saw a young female staring at him with an annoyed eyes.

"How many times I told you? Don't call me granny. I hate that." She fumed "Emirate annoys me enough, and now you?"

"Sorry, Vapor oba- Vapor!" Elsword quickly fixed himself at the glare of the angry female who was known as Vapor. He got up and patted the dust on his clothes "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Annoyed at first until you appeared, brat." She replied tiredly "When did you get here? I thought you were on a long journey."

"I did, but I have been away too long, let just say… 6 years, so I took this chance to visit here." Elsword shrugged.

"Ho…"

While chatting, Vapor had the chance to look at Elsword's body which had been grown up after 6 years. What gave her a good view was his bare chest behind his white coat which barely covered. A faint blush crept on her cheeks.

"Like what you see?" She snapped out of her thought after he asked. She swore she wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Shut up, brat! Don't tell me you haven't seen my body?" Vapor shot back "I can feel your eyes staring on me!"

"Right… if it wasn't the fact that you were the old lady in the young form, I believe you would be a beautiful lady."

True be told. Her adult form had caught attentions of the males: white long hair touching her back, her ocean eyes glowing that would captured every man's heart.

"Hn… charming. So what are you doing here?" Vapor asked, ignoring the blush on her face.

"I'm taking a walk around Sander to see how much it changed while I was gone." Elsword said "After that, I will go and visit Emirate."

"Oh so, wanna me help you show around? My schedule was off just now." Vapor offered.

"I would love to."

About 45 minutes later…

The two arrived at the gate of the large building Emirate's living, though we saw a fuming Vapor and the red hair boy who was trying to calm her down.

"Maa maa, Vapor. You don't have to be angry."

"Ho…? You just went and flirted with any other women and now you tell me to calm down?" Vapor spoke, not very happy.

"Eheheh… I suppose my habit can never be removed…" Elsword chuckled sheeply while scratching his head then he teased "But why are you taking this too serious? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Jealous?! HA! As if!" She yelled in denial but her face betrayed her. She looked away to hide her flushed face.

"… Right…" Elsword sweat-dropped and decided to drop this topic or else, he will be in the world of pain. "So… we are here. Thanks for the tour Vapor."

Vapor still turned away, but the smile went noticed by him.

"Good that you like it." She murmured "Anyway, I have to leave. I got some experiments need to finish. Say hi to Emirate."

"Alright, see you then, Vapor-chan!"

"Vapor…chan?" Like the previous guard, Vapor was cofused by his call. Elsword entered the building before she could ask him "That brat…"

She left the building.

"Hello. Do you know where Emirate's office is?" Elsword approached the reception and asked for the chef's location.

"Ah… and you are?" the woman asked, flushed by the handsome face.

"Elsword Sieghart." A grin appeared on his face upon seeing the surprise on her face.

"Lord Elsword?! Wait here, I will inform him your arrival." The woman told and picked the phone "Yes… His name is Elsword Sieghart… Yes… Right away. *click* He's waiting for you on the third floor on the right."

"Thank you." Elsword bowed lightly before heading to Emirate's office "Where is it… third floor… right… Ah there is it." He smirked when he found the double-doors with the sign "Emirate". He knocked on the door which replied a "Come in" from the man.

"Oh… Elsword! Long Time No See! Come in!" Emirate stood up from this chair and greeted Elsword warmingly.

"Yo, Emirate! Good to see you too!" Elsword greeted and shook his hand "I see you did well through 6 years."

"The same could be said to you, Lord Elsword." Emirate laughed "Your fame has reached throughout the Elrios."

"Please, call me Elsword. I don't like formal."

Emirate offered the seat which Elsword accepted and sat down while he ordered the servant to prepare the tea for him. The young male started telling his adventure from the day he and his team left Sander after they cleared the mess caused by Karis. Emirate chuckled at the part where Elsword said the person wearing a bag with a drawn face due to his misfortune experiment, then surprised when he heard the Ash Village was under the influence of Demon Aura since he had a friend who works as a blacksmith over there. After Elsword told the Scar the Demon Commmander wanted to revived the Demon God, Emirate knew why the wind was losing stability than before.

"You travelled to Elrianode too? I thought it was a myth." Emirate asked in shock.

"Every myth based on the true story, old man." He said with a smirk "We went there to help the priestesses recover the El back to its origin, but we were under attacked by Henir's Orders. They tried to prevent us from recovering El. Fortunately, they were defeated."

"Fascinating… I never travel further away so I have little knowledge about it."

"*chuckle* well at least, you know."

Both men continued their chat for a few minutes before Emirate spoke "It's was an honor to chat with you, but I'm afraid my break time is up. I have to return to my work."

"Aww… but it's fine. Being a chef means busy all day. Oh, by the way,"

Emirate watched as Elsword took out a book from his bag and handed it to him while saying "This is my gift to you. I remember your village is a merchant place so I advise you should raise more security for the safety. Inside is the information of the attack formation as well as knowledge of magic I created. I'm sure Vapor obaa-san(Granny Vapor) would love it."

"Hahaha! I'm sure she will, but don't you think it's dangerous to call her granny?" Emirate laughed, understanding the term granny Elsword was calling.

"It's ok as long as she's not around here." Elsword chuckled but was then was silent upon feeling a killing aura emitted from his back. He didn't have to turn around and knew whose aura it was, but he had to, only to see a very murderous Vapor glaring at him.

"Oya oya, granny? Maybe I should give you a lecture of how to respect lady." Along with cracking sounds. Elsword gulped.

"Eheheh… Sorry Vapor oba- Vapor-chan! See ya!" Without second thought, he recklessly jumped out of the window.

"Get Back Here! You Little Insolent Brat!" She yelled at him through the same window "That Elsword, he never changed."

"Hahahaha! I hope he will remain that way! Vapor oba- Vapor!"

A moment later, a scream of agony was heard throughout the Sander Village. Elsword, who heard this, silently prayed for his miserable life and continued talking a walk. He looked at the blue sky and said "I wonder how's Eve doing."

* * *

\- Altera Island - 9:30 AM -

"HAAAAA!"

A certain Queen charged at the dummy with her lance aiming at the core of a training drone, successfully piercing through.

" **Assault Spear!** "

Engine started acting on the handle of the lance and pushed the dummy along with, causing explosion upon making contact on the particle wall. Then out of nowhere, more and more drone appeared and surrounded Eve, with their blades activated.

" **Photon Flare!** "

A flash of light blinded the drones to eliminate the visibility. She took out two iron grenades and threw upward.

" **Iron Scrap, go!** "

*Click*

The shell removed and exploded, releasing multiple small knives which struck and hit the random target.

One the flashbang effect removed, the remains of the drone was among the graveyard of broken nasod, but they made no hesitation and attacked Eve at full speed. However, one of them didn't expect the lance back-stabbing, thus destroyed instantly.

"Begone…"

She swung her spear and destroyed the remain targets.

"… Haa…. Computer, calculate the result."

" **All target eliminated. Score 100%."**

"Very well. Virtual Training finished." Eve spoke and dismantled her spear into particles and headed to the exit, followed by her companies, Moby, Remy. As they reached to Eve's room, the queen took off her battle gear, having a better view of her new form.

Eve had developed her Code: Battle Seraph to Code: Sariel. The new code allowed her to control the electric particles perfectly and exceed the limit of her body to be able to handle the large power. In addition, she can regain her emotion slowly without the restriction the previous code did on her, though the progress is slow. Thanks to her new code, she can revive her race and rebuilt her kingdom to its glorious form. Though what she was disappointed was that she couldn't revive Adam, who was once the king of Nasod. His code was beyond repair and couldn't be replaced with any code she knew. She had no choice but letting Adam rest in peace.

The drones stayed on her bed, watching Eve stepping inside the bathroom until the door locked behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and found traces of dirt on her body and clothes caused by the training drones. She sighed and took off her clothes. Once she threw them at the laundry, she turned back at the mirror and looked at her body. The Code: Sariel had changed her appearance: Her hair grown longer which reached to her lower back, her body grew taller, having soft slender arms, and…

"Why can't be grow up?"

The queen fumed a little as she massaged her breasts. Even the new code changed her into a beautiful woman, her chest didn't develop much as she expected.

"I wonder if _he_ liked them small or not…"

With a sigh in defeat, she entered the shower.

Time skipped to about 45 minutes later after Eve finished taking shower. She stepped out of her room, now in her white dress, and heading to her throne. Both sides were the guards of Nasod who bowed down when their queen arrived.

"Your Majesty..."

The queen sat down on her throne and looked around the hall room before she said "All stand." Once they stood up, she turned her head to the window, assuming her thought about a certain knight.

Her kingdom, Altera, had been rebuilt thanks to her code and some of the ponggo people who willingly participated in restoring the formal kingdom. In addition, she received some funds from Velder and Hamel that helped her boost the progress further. Once the kingdom revived, the prosperity of the Altera rose to restore the local village and expanded. 1 year later, a peace treaty between Altera and Velder with Hamel had been formed to raise the honor and trust to each other, which explained why there were some human among the military and the kingdom.

"Boring…" Eve muttered "Just sitting and do nothing besides watching the cloud… I would rather going out than doing this."

"Your majesty, I understand that it's boring to stay in one place, but it's for your safety." Her secretary, Mio, said.

"I know that, but it's better than getting bored to death." She replied and then returned to her usual activity, watching cloud.

Mio wrote down her document for a while before she asked to break the silence "So how's your training?"

"As usual, but this time my experiment worked." Eve said and took out the same grenade she used during the VT "I tested the **Iron Scraps** bomb on the drones. It caused massive damage within area I set it. The pieces inside the bomb will be forcefully pushed by the explosion and stabbed on the drone. If they can't destroy the drones, at least they will put them in disadvantage."

"Sound like a powerful device."

"It is." Eve smiled "However, it can only be used once and it's very dangerous if I was in the explosion range, a device needed to think twice before using it."

"I see… Anything else?"

"I'm still thinking about how i can make the spear withstand my energy when I pump into it." She told "The spear didn't act as the code I set for it. It appeared something stopped it from receiving my power, though I already put the core with my energy in it."

"Mistress, why do you need the spear when you are advanced in range attack?" Mio ask in curiosity.

"As a back-up plan in case the enemy approaches me in close combat. I have to learn it."

"Do you need some elite swordsmen for advice? I can ask them if you want." Mio suggested.

"I already did, Mio, and I have challenged them in the combat." She sighed "I beat them all."

"Eheheh…" Mio didn't know how to say.

"Though, I still want to challenge someone that I knew."

"Eh? Who?"

A smile once again grew on her lips and said his name "Elsword Sieghart."

* * *

Elsword visited Hamel, where one of his comrades was living, Chung Seiker. The blond guardian was elected to become the Ruler of Hamel and restored the capital to its former, thanks to the El Water. He lived up his title and protected the people safety. What's more, he engaged to a certain purple magician to whom he knew well. He stayed for 2 days then left through the ship for Velder where he met The Velder Commander aka his sister, Elesis. The crimson knight greeted her brother in the usual way, with a sword clasping each other. It may alert the foreigners, but to those people knowing them, they acted like nothing happened.

Elsword found out her sister had retired from the Velder Commander but she worked as a teacher. What's more? He saw a wedding ring on her fingering, proving that she got married. That reminded her to scold the boy for missing his sister's wedding day. And who she married with? This may sound a little weird, but she married with the Nasod stalker, Add. Elsword was surprised by this and curious how she got him, but that won't be revealed.

During his time in Velder, He learned that Velder had an addition troop from outside called Black Crow, which pointed out the leader. One day, he was visited by Raven and Rena, who heard Elsword's return. A small party of reunion was held at night. They gathered and talked about their adventure through 4 years, mostly Elsword talk about his.

A week later, Elsword gathered his thing and prepared to visit his final destination. He was now on the Black Crow ship to reach the floating island.

"30 seconds!" The driver called.

"Well then, it's time we part away, Elsword." Raven smiled "Whenever you need help, don't hesitate to call us."

"Thanks for the lift, Raven. And have a happy life with Rena nee-chan(sis)!" Elsword said goodbye to him who chuckled.

Elsword jumped off the ship and landed on the harbor before waving his hand at Raven who returned. Elsword watched the ship slowly taking off and flying far away until he couldn't see anymore.

"Alright, let's meet the queen." Elsword approached the gate and was stopped by the guards, as usual "My name is Elsword Sieghart. I'm here to visit the queen of Nasod."

"Wait here." The Nasod guard told and did something like transmitting the signal to the castle. Elsword was still taking the Nasod thing hard to understand. A moment later, he heard the guard spoke "Stay here, the queen has sent the escort."

"Alright."

A moment later, Elsword saw a small ship floating above him and landing nearby. He entered once the door was opened, feeling a little weird at the new technology of Nasod. The man yelped in surprise as the ship took off and heads to the castle. Elsword had the chance to see the whole view of Altera. He was amazed by the development of the village he once knew, everything completely new. Elsword found the place that was once a graveyard to the Nasod had been renewed. Eve had revived the Altera very well.

* * *

Somewhere between Bethma and Altera, a figure wearing a dark silver coat, hood over their head walked through the miner. On the back of the coat had the symbol that looks like dual weapon with dagger and a handgun, unmatched to any of an organization or army. The man stepped out of the miner and walked on top of the cliff, eyes on the floating island.

"Hn… Altera." The man murmured, taking off the hood to revealed a pair of dark brown eyes, dark hair.

" _ **This is HQ, do you copy?"**_

A voice called from the ear-plugs. The man touched one of the right and replied "This is Kazuki. Report on duty. I have reached the border of Altera."

" _ **Good, your objective is destroying the evidence of the Valkyria. They must not fall in the hand of the former Valkyria. No casualty."**_

"Solid copy. Hunter out."

The communication then cut out. The man known as Kazuki sighed, knowing that he will face against a whole military of Nasod and possibility, facing the Queen of Nasod. Worse, the HQ ordered him not causing any death during his mission. A hunter born to kill had to do something without killing. It sounded ironic.

"She did that just to make sure you won't fall into the same path." A small voice came from the top of his head.

"I know, but honestly, I can't get the feeling of killing off of me, Lily." Kazuki spoke in grimace.

The little blue light then floated before him. He watched the light form a small figure of a blue-eyes girl, staring at him with a frown.

"If you can't, I will help you. I can't let you kill anyone ever again."

Kazuki sighed again.

"I got it, I got it."

Kazuki Yuuki, a mysterious person. He goes with the title Assassin, but aside from that, no one knew him who he is. None of any intel told about his true identity, but he was rumored to kill and slay hundreds of demons with his silent kill. In addition, he was responsible for killing the people too, but most of them were criminal. The killing human part was the disturbing thing to Lily. She knew Kazuki is a kind person. He chose the assassin path not for killing, but saving people. No matter how bad those criminal were, he would only disable them and left them to the army.

Lily, the girl in the form of spirit. Kazuki knew her as his mate for life. Before that, Lily was a civilian and had been living with Kazuki as his wife, though they were early to get married (both 16). However, their life was never as they wanted. Their village was invaded by demons. Worse, she was dead before his eyes. That forced him to become a cold assassin and went killing demons. Call her a ghost if you want, but he didn't her as that. She had been accompanying him for years after she became a ghost and helped him sooth his urge to kill human.

"Anyway, let's go. We need to complete the mission."

For that, he waited for Lily to hope on his head and gave him a signal before being covered under his hood. The assassin jumped off the cliff and head to the chain holder, which played the vital role in keeping the island from floating away its current position.

"Now, let the game begin, shall we?"

* * *

 **Yuu: Aiz… It's gonna take sometimes since I plan to write this longer than last one.**

 **Anyway, Read and Review, please! OwO/**


	3. Act 1 - Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate's weapon)

Kazuki Yuuki – Soul Reaper (Hidden as Assassin) (Age: 21)

Lily – Unknown Spirit (?)

* * *

Chapter 2: Assassin

\- 10 minutes prior –

Eve let out another sigh in boring as Mio reported the military as well as the economy of Altera. She had been listening to this for days and things had never changed, all being raised. She even almost fell asleep many times. A moment of being 'tortured' later, she heard a short 'beep' from the secretary's table, meaning that Mio had a call. The pink hair Nasod checked the notice and confirmed that it came from the harbor. A light gasp from Mio alerted Eve.

"What's wrong?"

Mio turned her head at the Queen with a surprise expression and said "My Queen, It-It's Elsword Sieghart. He's waiting at the entrance number 3."

Upon hearing the name of her favorite knight, all sense of tiredness and sleep disappeared in a flash. She jolted up and ordered her men "Guard! Send an escort to entrance number 3 and pick Elsword Sieghart at once!"

"Roger!"

A smile of joy grew on her lips. She had been waiting to see Elsword, the first human who accepted her as her friend. At first, she was sad to know that he left El Search Party to go on his journey alone without saying goodbye to her. Of course she missed the chance to tell him to take her with him, but Add told her to stay. After all, reviving her race is her priority mission. Never let the emotion taking over her. She understood that and had no choice but to let him go, though her mind noted to herself that she will wait for him, and that's today.

"Mio." Eve called, which Mio responded.

"Yes?"

"Clear the schedule today and tomorrow for me. I want to see him without any interruption."

"It shall be done."

Elsword will have a lot of questions to answer to her. But first, she needs to change her clothes. She excused her to return to her room and make a quick change, which her drones noticed. She didn't know which dress she should wear to present him. She wished she could understand him.

* * *

\- Present time -

"Heh~"

The Rune Master stood before the large gate which led to the castle. The gate is so high that Elsword had to raise his head a little.

"Elsword Sieghart!"

He turned to his left where he heard his name called. There, he was a little bit surprised when he saw a woman who looks almost resemble to Eve. He was about to call, but he paused at the moment he noticed the woman raised her hand to stop him.

"Before you say anything, I'm not Eve." She spoke "I have the appearance of the Queen but I'm not her. My name is Q_Proto. You may call me Proto."

Elsword looked at the woman before him again. It's true. Proto looks like Eve, almost exact like her copy. She had a white dress with short skirt, exposing her thigh which got Elsword's face flush. She wore dark boots with high sockets, adding to his fantasy. On the contrary, Proto simply didn't have any thought about the red hair hero, especially his style. She wanted to know why the Queen was interested in him. Elsword was snapped out of his thought as Proto called him.

"The Queen is waiting for you."

"A-Aright…"

Proto said something through her radio and then the gate opened. She led Elsword pass the garden, which got Elsword's interest, and stepped on the stairs. He found himself before the twin-gates and stepped through it. They stepped on the red carpet leading to the throne which was empty for a moment.

"Stay here, the Queen will be here shortly." Proto told, her eyes on his bare chest, which annoyed her "Can you please cover your body? I don't think the queen will like it." Elsword looked at himself. She was right. The last time he was with Eve with his chest exposed, she slapped him with her 'mighty slap' for being indecent near her. It's a bad experience to him. Elsword quickly zipped his coat to his chest to avoid the same thing happen in the hall of audience.

"Elsword!"

The man didn't react to someone's call as his eyes were caught by the golden ones. He assumed the girl was Nasod as well due to her ears belong to the said race. She had pink short hair with a small red bow, cute face with golden eyes. However, his sight then was dragged by a pair of big breasts that pressed on his chest, forcing Elsword to blush.

"A-Ah, can you please stop that? Your chest is pressing on me." Elsword reminded her, blushing.

"Tee-hee~ Sorry sorry. I was a bit carried out." She playfully giggled and stepped back, giving Elsword a good sight of her figure in the white dress, short skirt "My name is Mio, her secretary. I heard Eve told me a lot about you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Mio." Elsword greeted.

"Just call me Mio, Elsword." Mio said. Elsword felt a little bit weird when he was being examined by the pink hair secretary. "You look better than I thought."

"Eh… Thanks." Elsword shrugged off that feeling and replied.

While Elsword was answering Mio's question, Proto noticed that the Queen hasn't come out yet, despite 20 minutes passed. Proto never saw the queen this late for 4 years and thought that something was wrong. She could tell Mio noticed this too. After that, she heard Elsword asked.

"Where's Eve? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's still in her room. Strange, she should have come out right now."

Elsword swore he saw a flash of her smirk appeared on her face. For some reasons, he felt uneasy by the mysterious girl before him.

"Well then, why don't you go and find her?"

"Can i?"

"Go, go! Her room is at the end of the hall on the right." Elsword didn't have the chance to say as Mio pushed her to the door on the right of the throne, ignoring Proto who protested.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Mio waved her hand at Elsword and replied "I only help him meet the Queen soon."

"Mio! Don't you remember the last time one of our guards banged in her room? She got him executed for that!" Proto reminded.

"Oh don't worry about him."

During their argument, they suddenly heard a loud feminine scream along with a sound 'Flop!' echoing the castle, which made both Mio and Proto flinch. They never heard Eve scream so girly like that. Mio regretted for making that decision while Proto silently prayed for his life.

Rewind to 5 minutes prior, Elsword was sure that Mio was up to something, but he couldn't figure out. He walked through the hallway following Mio's instruction, though he was a little nervous to see Eve again after years. He stood before the door with a label 'Eve' on the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking.

"Eve-chan? It's me, Elsword."

Silence filled the air. He didn't hear any reply from the Queen of Nasod. He double checked the door and Mio's guide, exactly the room she pointed. He knocked again, this time louder. He startled when he heard a loud moan as reply. He thought that something happened to Eve, and banged into her room, only to see a sight that stuck in his mind forever.

Eve was wearing her white panty, her bra almost fallen off of her chest. She was fallen on the floor with clothes scattering. Elsword stopped his move as he saw Eve looking at him with an unhealthy blush spreading on her face that looked like she was about to cry. Her hair is messy.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Wait Eve, this isn't what you think-"

*Flop!*

* * *

\- Somewhere near Altera –

"KYAAAAA!"

*Flop!*

"What was that?" The Assassin looked around to search for the abnormal sound coming from nowhere "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" the spirit asked in confusion.

* * *

\- Back to Altera, another 30 minutes later –

We found Elsword on his knees near the queen with a red handprint on his left cheek and the queen with fully dress (thinking of Code: Esencia's dress) on her throne, frowning with her still blushing face. Proto, who stood beside Eve, stared at Elsword with unbelievable eyes. She knew that Eve had a strong slap that could make any person out cold or Nasod temporary shutdown, but he still awaked! How come he can bear with her slap so good? Mio, on the other hand, was worried for Elsword. She was afraid something bad will happen to him when it came to invading The Queen's personal room.

"Elsword, you never change at all, still the same idiot."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were still changing! I thought something bad happened to you!" Elsword protested, though his red face betrayed him.

"No excuse!"

Mio saw how the poor red hair man being scolded badly by Eve. She stood up and said "My Queen, I think you shouldn't scold him too much. It was my fault that I made him."

Eve turned her eyes on Mio, who was filled with regret. She sighed, knowing her attitude well.

"Very well, I will let him off the hook for once." Eve announced, much to Proto's shock and Mio's relief, but also surprise "Stand up, Elsword."

"Thank you, Eve." Elsword happily said, finally having Eve forgiving him. He stood up, but then almost fell on the floor. He didn't get used to sitting on seiza for a long time, which resulted in losing the feeling on his legs. Luckily, he was caught by Eve who had foreseen this and helped him up.

"Next time, if you do that again, you will be in for a long 'torture', got it?"

He had a shiver through down his spine "Haii!"

"Good. Then, why don't you tell me where you have been for 4 years? Start with the beginning of your first solo adventure." Eve said, the attitude of a queen gone and replaced with a friendly smile.

"Sure thing!"

The Nasod female then heard his long story from the day he decided to go on solo. He had travelled to other continent that outside the Elrios, called Japan. From there, he became the mercenary and had done the bounty hunters. Plus, he got the chance to learn more secret runes and enhanced his ability. Aside from that, he took his time to learn the language in that continent called Japan. It took him 6 months to fully learn its language as well as the seal. Elsword showed her runes he learned. Eve listened to him every second, interested in his journey.

"Elsword, I remember you called me Eve-chan. What does it mean?"

"*chuckle* It's the Japanese Honorifics. The suffix '-chan' is used at the end of the female's name to show someone very close to me." Elsword grinned.

"Oh… Then what's the suffix for male?" Mio asked.

"It's 'kun', but why you ask?"

"I want to try on your name, Elsword-kun~ Or should I call you Els-kun?" Mio teased.

"Eheheh… You're funny, Mio." Elsword chuckled "But be careful when you use the suffix on their name, because sometimes, adding honorifics on people you don't know would mean offense."

"Oh, I see…" Mio hesitated, which Elsword noticed this and said "It's ok, I don't mind."

They didn't know how long they have been talking until the clock on Mio's table went off. The female Nasod realized that the clock turned to 11:30, lunch time. Elsword was escorted by Proto as she didn't want the same indecent thing happen to the Queen again. Elsword sweat-dropped by her excuses.

* * *

The lunch went without accident (Much to Eve's relief). She assigned a room next to her as Elsword's room when he was still around. A wave of blush and embarrassment crossed her face, thinking about the accident the red hair knight made upon his return. She didn't know if she should stay mad at him or not, as it had been like that since their journey together, insolent kid, banging into others' room without permission. But she was relief that Elsword was still the same man she knew.

For years, she had been trying to get Elsword's attention. But sometimes, she ended up slapping him due to his dummy (Which explained how he can withstand her slap). She felt guilty for doing that, but her Queen attitude made her shrugged it off and ignored it.

"I need to get to it."

She discarded her dress into the basket and put casual clothes on before resuming her work on the strange code. So far she decoded the first and second security layers and sought the unidentified files. Eve solved the

Most of the pictures were weapons which she didn't recognize, from close to range. Upon at the end of the list, she found another code that needs to be decrypted. However, it was also under the protection of the tight security code.

"It's gonna be a long time."

With the help from her computer, she can shorten the estimated time. But she wanted to do this in case there was an error during the decryption.

* * *

While our queen is doing her own job, Elsword was being escorted around the kingdom for a tour by Proto. Eve didn't trust Mio to do this job (which the pink hair Nasod disappointed) and told her to return to her job. Elsword was in awed. The village had been changed so much that he barely recognized the places. He went to visit the Ponggo village to see the old faces. The ponggo villagers were mixed with Human and Nasod as the result of the peace treaty that made Elsword relieve.

They both stopped by a small coffee shop and rest there. During the quick tour, he felt Proto's eyes on him.

"Something wrong?" Elsword said.

"I have been meaning to ask. What's your relationship with the Queen? I have never seen her being so close to you." Proto asked.

The Red Magician put the cup down and replied "I'm her leader and a comrade of El Search Party, though you can say that I'm her friend."

But that wasn't the suitable answer to her. As far as she knew, the way Eve talked with him wasn't the way they were considered as friend. She sensed something more than friend.

"Oh so… Normally, you would have been executed for banging into the Queen's personal room, seeing her body no least. And yet, she only gave you a slap and a long scolding." Proto said "Speaking of her, it's my first time seeing her smile. I never saw her showing emotion until you are here."

"She did?" Elsword raised his eye-brows "The last time I saw her, she was under the Code: Battle Seraph, which erased her emotion to be able to use the code fully."

"Not anymore." Proto shook her head "The Queen had found the way to remove the Emotion Extermination Circuit and regained her emotion. She was not the Battle Seraph anymore, but Sariel."

"Code: Sariel…" Elsword murmured "Aside from that, she has gained more abilities to control the energy, right?"

"That's what the code supports her, yet…" Proto paused for a moment "The Queen insists on practicing the close combat training in case the opponent approaches her."

A bright smile crossed his face. Hearing Eve practicing a close combat training made him excited and thinking he could ask her for a spar with their weapon clashing each other. He put that thought aside and waited for the chance to ask her.

"Sounds like she pushed herself to the limit."

"Indeed she was, and still is."

Elsword finished his cup before he looked at Proto and said "I didn't know that you are her sibling, Proto." "Me?"

Proto looked at him with confused eyes.

"You know… You look a lot like her. I would mistake you with Eve if you didn't remind me first." Elsword chuckled sheeply.

Elsword could hear her giggle just a second then disappeared before he could see.

"You can say that in your human term, sister I think?" Proto said in monotone, hiding her smile "Let's go, we still have the tour to finish."

"Alright, let's go-"

 ***Bang Bang Bang***

"?!"

The unknown loud sounds echoed over the kingdom, alerting Elsword and Proto. They both tried to find the source of the noise, which came from the castle. Once they had their eyes on it, an explosion appeared along with multiple noises appeared.

"It's gunfire! Something happened in the castle!" Elsword recognized "It's from the castle!"

* * *

\- 10 Minutes Before –

Kazuki (with his hood on) walked through the small alley, avoiding the gaze of the security which was just passing by. He waited till they're out of his sight before he stepped out and walked through the crown.

"Almost there."

He found the gate leading to the castle and hid behind the wall of the house. According to the HQ, the guards will change shift every 3 hours, which is the time that they will change. While Kazuki was doing the infiltration, he had Lily finding where the traces of Valkyria are since she was in the form of the ghost spirit, an opportunity to find the target without being seen. He waited for her return before he began sneaking in.

"What took her so long…?" He murmured. The Assassin looked on the watches and saw that he had least than 3 minutes until he began "Hope nothing bad happens to her."

He took out a barrier to equip the Suppression on his handgun, reducing the gunfire sound. Time's off. Kazuki quickly ran through the gate while the guards are changing shift and hid in the bushes. He was a little frustration that he was not allowed to kill. But wait, it didn't apply to Nasod. They are robots and they can be repaired if he avoids the fatal points on its body. Lily wouldn't mind if he made a few shots on them, in case.

"Good, they didn't see me."

He proceeded near the building and walked with his back on the wall, lowering his body. He found another entrance leading to the basement, which was guarded by a Nasod Blade.

"Alright… stay cool…"

He withdrew his dagger and approached the Nasod from its back. The floating drone was unable to detect his presence until it found the shadow revealing him, but too late…

"Goodnight…"

He stabbed into the drone and *click* electric started running through it, temporary shutdown. He gently laid it on the floor behind the crater, hiding the drone from sight. Kazuki then began inspecting the basement which was listed by HQ. They believed the source of Valkyria was buried under the castle. High chance is that the code was discovered during the Nasod Recovery. Kazuki rolled his left sleeve up a bit and turned on the scanner.

"Scanning the Ancient Code, keyword: 'Valkyria'."

" _ **No match."**_

"Search last traces of Valkyria."

" _ **No match."**_

This confirmed that the Valkyria code had been retrieved. Even the traces had been taken care of, meaning they had been aware of this. He would have to stay sharp and prepare for a full combat.

"Kazuki!"

The spirit appeared before Kazuki, startling him a bit. He raised his head and saw a smiling Lily while saying "I found Valkyria. It was in the Queen of Nasod's room and being inspected. We don't have much time."

"That's all we need. Let's go."

Kazuki banged through the door, alerting the other Nasod Guards. He raised the handgun and put all leads on their head, effectively shut them down. He spotted cameras watching him from above and shot at them. He walked through the hall way and leaned on the wall as he heard the footstep coming to him. Once the guard was on his sight, who was human, he kicked on his knees and knocked him out cold. Thanks to Lily, he was forbidden to kill human, but not Nasod.

He stepped to the entrance to the hall of audience where many soldiers were heavily guarded, assuming that's where the Queen will be. Kazuki was about to sneak behind the throne when Lily interrupted him.

"Wait, she's not there. The Queen is in her own room for the Valkyria research. Let's go!"

The Assassin then followed the spirit to the hallway deep inside the castle. He was frustrated a bit when another Nasod Guard caught him (and was shot). What alerted him was that the fallen Nasod had transmitted the signal to the security and warned the others.

"Damn! We're compromised!" Kazuki cursed.

"Grraaaa!"

He raised his handgun to block the incoming strike from a knight and head-butted him. However, the sword managed to destroy his Silencer. Kazuki realized this but he had no choice as a Nasod Knight came and was about to strike.

 ***Bang Bang Bang***

"We gotta move, now!"

Kazuki ran as fast as he could to the final destination. He slid on the floor at the same time the guards blocked his way. He made a few cuts on their legs, temporary remove their ability to run. Now all castle is on full alert, guards are running after the intruder.

Once Kazuki and Lily found the personal room, he forcefully banged into the room and met the Queen who was doing research on the Valkyria. The Queen was surprised by this and called her drones to assist her.

"Who are you? How dare you entering my room?" The Queen coldly asked the intruder.

"You may call me Assassin." Kazuki made a quick introduction as he raised his run at the Queen "I don't have much time so will cut the chase. Give me all the data of Valkyria you have now."

"Valkyria… So you knew about this code." The Queen spoke as she summoned her spear "Kindly tell me why you want this code?"

"Why I want is none of your concern." He said "Now, I give you three seconds to give me that or," Kazuki then reached for the grenade on his waist and put his thumb on the trigger "I will remove it myself."

"Sorry, but I will say no." The Queen declined before she charged forward.

"Tsk!" Kazuki clicked his tongue and pulled the trigger, throwing the grenade at the computer. He expected that she would go and reflected the grenade back, but that's not happened.

"Haaa!" The Queen charged at her and slammed whole spear onto him, pushing outside the room before the explosion went off. She threw him outside the room and shot out multiple laser needles at him, which Kazuki blocked with his dagger.

"Not bad… for a commoner…" She murmured, still keeping the cold voice.

"I'm not the commoner you think of." A grin crossed his face as he continued "Plus, your data is destroyed now." His voice cut short as the Queen interrupted "I have expected something like this before you came and made a copy of it in me. I lost nothing."

"Tsk!" Kazuki clicked his tongue "I see that things won't work as I expected. However, you have made a grave mistake when you put it in your system."

"… What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon… Former Valkyria…" He spoke the last time before he jumped out of the window, disappeared from her sight.

"…"

"Eve!"

The Queen heard the familiar voice called her. She turned her head and found the Red hair Magician and her guardian approaching her.

"You alright? What happened here?" The man asked in concern.

"Nothing you worry about, Elsword. Some Assassin came and destroyed part of my work." She replied "Check this area and heal the wounded."

The Queen of Nasod looked outside the window which the Assassin used to escape. She found no sight of him as he blended himself in the crowd. She recalled his words. Former Valkyria, what does that mean? And why did he call her that name? There's something missing about the code she couldn't find.

* * *

Yuu: Ah… Data lost when I fixed my PC and I had to rewrite everything. Sorry, everyone. Maybe I should save them on a safe place in case. In case you ask, i put Japanese Honorifics in the story as Elsword has been traveling to Japan (consider as a continent in my story) so he learned a thing or two about it.

Anyway… Read and Review, please OwO/


	4. Act 1 - Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

* * *

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate's weapon)

Kazuki Yuuki – Soul Reaper (Hidden as Assassin) (Age: 21)

Lily – Unknown Spirit (18)

Sakura – Former Hunter / Current Supporter (22)

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

"Any casualties?" Eve asked her secretary.

"None dead, your Highness. 7 Nasod Guards were shut down by force. 4 Human Knights were injured but nothing serious. They will recover after a day or two."

"Very well, tell the hospital to tend them carefully." Eve told and sighed "Why did it happen like this?"

An hour later after the Assassin invaded, Eve had to stay in the Audience Hall to keep the security checked while she ordered to repair all of the cameras the mysterious person destroyed. Her mind was wandering about his words. Former Valkyria… It was what he called while his eyes were staring at her like he was referring her. After the incident, which was 30 minutes later, she came to the Altera Core to check any data of herself, but it came to the end as her data only recorded from the day she was awake. That could be called absurd. As far as she knew, she was born hundreds years, the day when she used her own El Energy to restore Nasod Power. There had to be any data left.

"Eve!"

"?!"

She snapped out of her thought upon hearing Elsword called. She looked at him and asked "What is it?"

"You know why this Assassin went after you?" He asked "There has to be something that this person would go and destroy your room intentionally."

"… *sigh* This person wants the code the I found underground. It's Valkyria." Eve told.

Elsword raised his eye-brows. He heard the name Valkyria before and said "…Valkyria… Any by chance… Valkyria of The Blue Fire?"

He saw her eyes widen in shock and then narrowed while asking "How do you know the Valkyria?" to make him scared, she rose up and slowly pinned him on the wall with the eyes promising of pains if he didn't say about it.

"Alright Alright! Just go back to your place and I will tell you!" Elsword said out loud "Gee… No need to do that."

"I love to." A smirk of satisfaction crossed her lips as she went back to her throne, waiting for him.

"When I traveled to Elysion, your old man (Adrian) did say something about the Code: Valkyria. I got my curiosity over me and asked him about that. He told me a bit about how dangerous the code was that it inherits a strange abnormal El Energy which corrupted the Nasod and turned themselves into a war machine. Allies or foes, they will attack for no reason and destroy for fun." Elsword said everything he knew.

Eve felt uneasy at this.

"Did he… say something else…?"

Elsword shook his head "No, he only said What Valkyria is. He didn't mention where it was and how triggered it."

"… I see, thanks for your information."

"You planning on your code?" Elsword asked.

"No… Not really. I merely recovered part of the Valkyria. I have yet to activate it."

"If so, try not to use it on your body." Elsword grinned "Wouldn't want the Queen go rampage on the Elrios."

This earned him a slap on his cheek. Then she continued staring toward emptiness. Aside from the Valkyria, she was thinking about the Assassin. The name Assassin is the title of the job that works in the shadow and carries out their work to assassinate the target without any trace. However, this one differed from others. If he's truly the Assassin, why didn't he kill the guards? Most of them had no serious injure, only disabling them temporary.

In addition, her record showed another 'person' that was following him. The camera caught a faint light floating beside the Assassin. Eve had tried to enhance vision and revealed the blurred sight of a person, possibly the female. She was more mysterious than the Assassin. Who was she? Why was she following him all the time?

"Damn… She got me…"

The Assassin, after attempt to escape the Altera Village which was under full security, fell on the ground near the miner. He took off the white coat to reveal the red stained shirt. He rolled up the helm of the shirt and saw a cut on his abdomen. He reached for the bag on his waist and took out the small green vial along with the bandage. He poor the medicine in the bandage and put it on the wound, bearing the pain of injure and the cure.

"You alright?" The spirit asked in concern.

"Still up and good, just the old wound reopened." The Assassin replied and covered the wound carefully.

"We should retreat for now. With the security's full alert, no doubts we can make it second time." Lily suggested.

Kazuki put the medical equipment back to his bag and leaned on the wall while recalling the last infiltration. He knew his grenade had destroyed her computer which was supposed to hold the forbidden data. However, he missed something. She charged forward to him without caring about the grenade. What's worst? He caught a glimpse of her computer, which showed the data transferring completed.

"Tsk! So that's how it was! How troublesome…"

He once again turned the radio on and reported.

"HQ, this is Hunter. Queen of Nasod acquired Valkyria. Moving on to the second objective."

" _ **HQ to Hunter. Solid copy. I will send the coordinate of Actual Base to your device. Be advise, Drones scanning multiple heat signatures coming to you. Proceed with extreme caution."**_

"Understood. I will be on the way." Kazuki turned off radio and looked at the spirit and asked "Lily, can you scout this area. See if you can find any threat nearby."

"At once!"

He watched as Lily floated inside the forest to scan the area. Being in the ghost form had its great advantage. While she was away, he discarded his old hooded coat and took out another one with ghillied cover to blend in the environment. He noted himself not to use any noisy weapon, which will draw attention. He chanted and the gun disappeared, as well as his grenades. He equipped a small glass on his left eyes and dual electric daggers.

"Alright, let's get this nice and slow."

He followed the coordinate and entered the forest. There, he found Lily hiding behind the tree while staring at the first Nasod Scout, which was looking around.

"Scout before you, Bladers 2 and 11 o' clock."

Kazuki nodded in confirmation. As an Assassin, he had to sneak around the prey and attack in a swift, killing the Scout in an instant. No room is for mistake. He leaned on the tree while watching other targets moving. Picking up the rock, he threw it at the other side, drawing attention of two Bladers, before sneaking behind them.

"Oi, Robot!"

He called, drawing attention from the said targets and stabbed on them with his daggers at the same times, petrified them with electric. He pulled the daggers off of them and proceeded to the next target, which is another Scout. However, before he could approach it, the Scout suddenly turned around and saw him. Kazuki had no choice but throwing his dagger at the eyes of the Nasod, effectively shut it down.

"That's how it's done." A smirk crossed his hidden face.

He pulled the Scout inside the bushes to hide from the others as he continued his way till 30 minutes later, he found the exit. The Hunter let out a sigh in relief, finally ending the sneaking path.

Or so he thought…

"This is the end, Assassin."

He halted his movement and found another Nasod standing on his way. This time it was different. Before him was a girl with short pink hair, her forehead having a light crystal that was similar to the Queen's. From that he could tell, this was not the Queen's secretary, but someone else. Kazuki raised his daggers in defense as he spotted two more Nasods stepping beside her, a guardian wielding dual crossblades and… maid?

"I have seen multiple assassins all over Elrios, mostly the clumsy ones, but you are exceptional." A smirk appeared on her lips as she commended "Those Nasod I sent had sharp eyes and sensitive and yet, you snuck pass them like playing in the park."

"Save that. I don't need compliments from a person who would send their men to the graveyard." He spoke "I assume your Queen sent you to capture me."

"The name's Apple." The girl introduced "Second in Commander and her personal guard. And yes, we are here to capture you for invading Altera, causing several injures and destroyed the property of the Queen. Surrender and we won't hurt you… much."

' _Second in Command, huh? She might prove to be a difficult threat to me.'_

"What if I said no?" He said.

"Oberon! **Sonic Wave**!"

Kazuki dodged the incoming wind slashes from her personal guard. A smirk appeared on his face as he found a tough opponent to fight. He blocked and countered every attack the guard did and reflected the blades, effectively pushed it back.

"My turn, young lady. **Silent Killer…** "

Kazuki ran forward and slided below the blade Oberon swung and left a cut on his leg. Leaving no chance to counter, he approached and hit his back with elbow. Oberon felt on the ground, his left hand dropped the crossblade. Kazuki was planning to finish him but was stopped by the Nasod maid.

"?!"

The man dodged the area where the maid shot the explosive bullet. He was a bit startled by the maid's arms, which formed into small cannon.

" **Idiot, you like charging, don't you?"** The maid scolded.

" **He's a bit tougher than me, Ophelia…"** Oberon defended.

" **Stay here…"**

Ophelia stepped forward and fired other bullets at him. Kazuki tried to approach but Ophelia stopped him before he could.

"Heh… Guess I have to use my firearm." Kazuki grinned and chanted again, summoning his handgun on his waist and put the second dagger behind "Let's rock!"

* * *

"What took him so long?"

Inside Actual Base, a blond female who was sitting on the chair in front of a large monitor tapped her feet on the floor repeatedly, waiting for someone she expected to arrive. However, it has been an hour since she called him. She knew he would never be late this long unless he informed her first.

"Must be busy fighting those Nasod I spotted." She murmured "Yet, he was Hunter. He should have dealt with them easily, and even with Lily's help, he must be here on time. So what are they doing?!"

The woman's name is Sakura, Assassin's Supporter and Former Assassin. Her last name is hidden by the military as it would cause danger to her and the ones involved. She had been joining for years as the Underground Hunter and completed her quest in silent. However, a year ago, one of her mission went miscalculation and got herself a cut on her leg, thus removed herself from the Hunter and became Supporter for the time being.

As for why she was frustrated, let just say ever since she chose to be Assassin's Supporter, she had to keep his eyes on his condition every times, mostly injured. But then, under some circumstances, her life was saved thanks to a certain Hunter she knew. She may grow cold or angry at her… (She was heed over heel the man… a little too much…)

"What was that?!"

Ahem! Nothing! just your imagination.

"When will you bring him back?! I'm tired of waiting for him!"

For what? You want to torture him when he's here?

"None of your concern!"

Alright… alright… he will be here about… now. Back to be the Narrator~

"I'm here- ***thud*** " The said Hunter returned to the Actual Base and got pinned down by the same blonde who had her knife on his throat. The Hunter didn't need to be told who.

"Give me the reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Sakura 'threatened' the target.

Kazuki's face covered with sweat and said "Just got hold back by Nasod-" / "They are not a mere threat to you. It's not enough to hold you back." / "Stop interrupting me, will ya? I haven't finished yet. I got hold back by Nasod Commander!"

Sakura raised her eye-brows, but still maintaining her knife at his neck and the cold voice "Then who's this Nasod Commander you are talking to…?"

"I would tell you everything after you get off me, won't ya. Wouldn't want Lily get jealous of you." Kazuki told in annoyance.

For a moment, the blonde girl put the visual glass on her left eyes and found the spirit girl puffed her cheeks while glaring at her, not hostility at all.

"I got it. I got it, though I like teasing both you and her." She smirked and helped the Hunter up "Now, start talking."

He spent 30 minutes to report every details of his path to the Actual Base, which he was in now, crossing every Nasod, shutting them down in silence, and facing the Nasod Commander, who was named Apple, along with her guards. The Assassin had to admit that those three gave him hard time and forced him to reveal a bit of his strength, especially her two guards, Oberon and Ophelia. They covered each other's weakness and almost got him a second time. As for Apple, he was a bit caught off. She had the sight of the young girl, but the title Commander didn't mean for show.

"I expected her to use drones like the Queen of Nasod, but No! She just had to use a weapon! A Sword! Worse, her weapon had range attack. I had no choice but wearing her out until she almost lost her energy and used EMP grenade to temporary shut her down."

"*giggle* You sure get yourself in trouble with women." She teased.

"Believe me, I am. You and Lily here are enough to me, and now this girl." Kazuki sighed. He heard the blonde stood up and picked the folder.

"I almost forgot this." Sakura said, getting to the job "This is for your second objective. We have yet to learn when _they_ will come for the Valkyria so we will wait here."

Kazuki took the folder Sakura gave him and opened it to see a classified intel. He raised his eyes upon seeing this.

"I see we got permission to access secret weapon." He said in interest "But who will use it?"

"You know who obviously." The woman smirked as both of them turned their eyes at the spirit, who showed a confused look.

* * *

\- Altera Village –

While the Hunter was preparing for something, Elsword was sent along with a few Nasods to find the Scout team. Apparently, Eve lost their signal not long and recorded last locations which were surrounding the forest, including the Nasod Commander. Yes, he found them on the ground with their core shut down while Apple and her guards had not much damage, only exhausted and temporary passed out. In addition, Elsword found out the place full of craters and fallen trees. A small sweat drop on his forehead fell when he imagined Rena would go berserk if she found out the forest was destroyed.

Once they retrieved the team, Apple was sent to hospital for medical treatment.

Eve was on her throne, watching the records from her Nasod and Apple. She inspected the Assassin and his abilities. She had to admit that he was a good fighter in both close and range combat. He made no hesitation in fighting Apple, Oberon and Ophelia in every tactic he came up. However, she didn't still understand his motivation, as well as why he left out vital points.

"Interesting…"

Before the record hit the end, a message was left by him.

" _ **I suggest you stop wasting your strength and stay in your kingdom. I have no time for this."**_

"Seem like he was in hurry or something…"

Eve turned off the record and left her room to wander around the castle. She needs to get this off of her mind for a while by turning on her monitor and resume her research on Valkyria. It was a lucky shot that she protected the code from being destroyed by transferring the data into her core under the term 'storage' since she didn't want to use it. Once she transferred it back, she went for a full scan on her body to check her core that it wasn't affected by Valkyria.

During the transferring, she accidentally did on one of the pictures she had in her memory. It was the picture of her and Elsword when they were still Code: Electra and Rune Slayer. They were standing before the church in Altera, a sacred place that was still standing for decades. It was the key to trigger her hidden memory she planted in her core.

\- _Flashback -_

 _The door of the castle suddenly widely opened by Code: Electra as she stepped outside to the air vehicle which had already been waiting for her._

" _Elsword! Over here, quick!"_

 _After her was her favorite magician. He was confused why she called him so suddenly without any explain_

" _Wait! Milady!"_

 _Oberon tried to stop her but he was stopped by the Nasod Guards as they blocked his way._

" _Hurry up!"_

 _The last call made him rushed to her and entered the vehicle with her before Oberon managed to break through the guards, but he was too late. They both took off and headed to somewhere._

" _Where are we going, Eve?" ELsword asked after a long silence of confusion._

" _Just wait, Elsword."_

 _For some reasons, The Queen's face had faint blush. She was a little embarrassed to say where they will go. As they are travelling, the vehicle suddenly shook lightly due to avoiding transportation, making Eve fell on Elsword's chest. Thing got awkward by second. Eve composed herself and looked away through the window beside her, the heat in her core rising._

" _S-Sorry…"_

" _It's ok. I don't mind."_

 _Even he said it, she was still embarrassed._

 _The rest of the road was consumed in silence until they both arrived before Thee Church of Memories._

" _Why are we here?" The red hair bot asked in curiosity as he looked up the church._

" _Elsword, do you know this place?" Eve asked._

" _Yeah, the Church of Memories. I heard sis telling me that this is the sacred place that has been still standing for years. But I didn't understand why it was called sacred." He said and turned his eyes at her._

" _There was a story that if a boy and a girl enter the church at the same time, they will fall in love till the rest of their life." She spoke, her voice lower._

" _Oh so…"_

 _She could tell Elsword was embarrassed when he heard that. A small giggle escaped her lips upon seeing his red face. It was kinda cute._

" _You wanna go inside with me?"_

 _Immediately she realized what she just said to him._

' _What did I just said…?'_

" _I-If that's what you want… then…" / "Ahahaha… I was joking!" Eve interrupted with a shy laugh._

 _And again, they fell into awkward._

" _Elsword…"_

" _?"_

"… _After this, I will upgrade my code to Battle Seraph, but I can't… this code requires my emotion exterminated. I will become emotionless again."_

" _What?!"_

 _Eve startled by his outburst._

" _What do you mean becoming emotionless again?! Don't you know how hard it was to gain emotion for you?"_

" _I know! But I can't stand being weak like this!" she yelled back "I don't want to be left behind by everyone! By you! I have to be strong to revive my race, everyone I care!"_

 _Elsword bit his low lip. In truth, everyone had advanced to the higher lever while Eve remained with the same strength she can bear. Without any upgrade, she won't reach the same power as others. However, it was unfair that she had to remove her emotion just for the sake of the power._

" _Elsword… if there's another way, I would take it, but at this current, it's the only way…" Eve sadly said "I was afraid… after I changed, I became a stranger to anyone, to you." She tremblingly reached and grab his hand and placed on her chest._

" _Eve…"_

" _So please… promise me… You will treat the new Eve as your friend again… help her see my friends again… and you… When the time comes, if I find the solution to regain my emotion, we will return here and decide our fate. Can you do it…? not for Battle Seraph, not for Electra… for me, Eve…"_

"…"

" _Elsword…?"_

"… _I will have to deal with your slap more often, but I will." Elsword accepted with a big grin._

" _Pinky promise?"_

" _Pinky promise."_

 _And thus, the hook their pinky finger together as a vow._

 _\- Flashback end -_

A smile crossed her lips as those memories crossed her mind again. Those are precious to her and her favorite knight. Right now, Eve had regained part of her emotion thanks to the Code: Sariel, but not completely one hundred percent. The promise still had to be waited until she can be herself again.

*knock knock*

"Who's there?" Eve snapped out of her daydream and asked using her cold tone.

"It's me, Elsword."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and said "Come in."

The door opened, revealed the red hair knight who greeted her.

"Yo!"

"What do you want?" Eve asked, remaining the cold tone.

"Don't be cold to me, Eve~" Elsword playfully winced "I came to see how you are."

"I'm perfectly fine." She replied "In fact, this Assassin barely caused trouble to me."

"Oh, that's good."

After that, silence consumed the room. The only sounds that echoed in her room was her fingers typing the keyboard. Both Elsword and Eve didn't know what to say. This felt awkward.

5 minutes… 10 minutes… 20 minutes passed and it's still the silence.

"Alright, I give up! Don't you have anything else to do?" Eve quit typing and turned to Elsword.

"Nope, aside the training, I don't have anything else to do." He shook his head.

"Ha…."

" _ **Milady!"**_

Eve turned her head back to the monitor and found Mio calling her from the other side.

"What is it?"

" _ **I found an unidentified source of energy emitting below the Altera Island. I can't make it clear to see what it is."**_

"… Then we will move out."

"We?" Elsword asked in curiosity.

"Elsword and I will investigate this source. Keep me updated."

" _ **Roger."**_

The call went off.

"Let's go, Elsword."

* * *

Yuu: Well, another OC joined in the story. And… this girl is a little bit short temper when it came to my main OC. I decided to pull Oberon and Ophelia into the story but they will be Apple's guards (her class is Code: Empress after all)

Anyway, Read and Review, Please OwO/


	5. Act 1 - Chapter 4

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

* * *

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate)

* * *

Chapter 4: Alterasia & New Comer

\- Altera Core -

Elsword and Eve stepped through the entrance and entered below surface. Elsword soon met the familiar area where he and his former team used to invade to retrieve the El Crystal that was stolen by the late Nasod King, Adam. He was amazed by the high technology that was beyond his knowledge but then he got used to it when they travelled in both Elysion, the origin of Nasod, and Elrianode Laborary.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I need to check the condition of the core if this disturbing energy interferes its function. The last thing I expect is the falling of the whole Altera Island." She told in annoyance.

The Altera Core was setup to force the Altera Island keep floating in the air to isolate itself from Elrios as the Nasod race needs to be restored without any notices from the outsider. It was planned by Adam while Eve was out, but the function went out of order and had changed Adam's mind to set other Nasod prepared for war. His plans were destroyed by Elsword's group. However, After Adam's permanent shutdown, one of the codes was broken and forced the core keep the island floating without stop. Eve planned to set it down but she didn't want to risk the whole island's safety for her plan. Thus, her mission is to keep the core in function.

"Oh, I see."

They kept walking for a few minutes until they reached the core. Elsword found a large El Crystal emitting a large radiant power. He assumed this is the main core to support the island. Surrounding the core was covered with multiple panels that looked like they are absorbing the El power.

Elsword had to stand by herself as her guard while Eve checked the condition of the core through the monitor.

"…"

"How long it take to find the source?"

"I can't guarantee that we can find it sooner or later, but one thing I can assume that it comes from the lower level of the core."

"Lower?"

"The Abandoned Core, also known as Alterasia Floor." She frowned, not liking to speak that floor.

Alterasia is the specie that grows in the abandoned area and creates a small green spores which invade the bodies of Nasod and take over it, one of the most disturbing thing she hates the most. Worse, the Alterasia had taken over the area below the main core, which is the biggest threat to the Altera. It took her year, along with the help from Add, to isolate the Alterasia Floor from Altera Core.

"My suspicion was right." Eve muttered and left the monitor "I detect a disturbing energy from below and it's growing up. At this rate, I highly doubt the defense will withstand it."

"So what will we do?" Elsword asked.

"In order to get rid of it, we… must go down there and terminate it before things get worse." For a moment, Elsword heard her hesitate. He saw her face still maintain the cold look down below the core.

"Hn… In that case, let's go." Elsword smirked "The sooner we are done, the sooner we can have our time!"

"It's not easy, Elsword." She stopped "I have sent my guards to clean up the area but they ended up being the mindless Nasod and went after others. I had no choice but eliminating them. The area is covered in green poison, thus we will hardly made to the core."

"Poison eh? I got this." A small grin still appeared on his mouth as he took out two small vials and gave one to Eve. Eve examined the sustain inside and found the component from El Nature, which was well-known for getting rid of the poison, mostly used in hospital.

"During my time, I learned a thing or two from the Alchemist and created antidote. The one in your hands is giving your body poison resistance. I have yet to find how long it remains until it wears out, but it's worth a shot."

"Hm… You become smarter than I knew you before…" She muttered in amuse.

"Hey! What was that meant?" Elsword asked in annoyance as Eve smiled and replied "Nothing~"

* * *

In the end, Eve and Elsword prepared their gears and weapon and started entering below the Altera Core.

"Ah, Damn! It stinks!" Elsword cursed once he stepped inside the tunnel which was almost covered with green spores. He barely saw the sight for more than 20 meters due to the polluted air.

"Can it, Elsword. I know your human nose can smell better than Nasod but try to bear with it." Eve told "Mio, can you scan the area ahead of us?"

" **I found multiple signals from Nasod, but none of them are ours."** Mio reported in serious tone, which Elsword was surprised.

"I see. Alterasia Nasod. We will move in. Be advised, our communication will be cut off." Eve nodded and cut the comm "Elsword, be ready."

Both advanced inside and faced infected Nasod. He saw the Nasod Guard had the Alterasia flower consuming its head, completely taking control of the body. The same could be told to the Nasod Blader and other victims around. Eve gripped her hand, witnessing her kind fallen before her. She wanted to rescue them, but with the current condition they are, it's too late. All she could do is lay them down in peace, destroying.

" **Particle Ray!"**

Without hesitation, she shot out the laser beam from her finger through the head, cutting the flower down.

"Elsword, burn it down now." Elsword nodded and chanted a Fireball at the flower to get rid of it just in case.

The duo continued their way through the tunnel while engaging the Alterasia Nasods. They had hard time breaking through the mob as they attacked wildly. Plus, they are aiming at Nasod which wasn't infected by Alterasia, meaning Eve. So Eve is the primary target to them. Elsword's not sure she could need some help as he watched her eliminating Infected Nasod down one by one with ease. He noticed her cold look was slowly broken when taking them down, assuming that she had difficult time slaying her kind.

"Eve, slow down. You are losing your temper." Elsword calmed her down.

"I'm perfectly fine. We need to get to the lower floor fast." Eve said, trying to keep her cold voice "Aim for those Alterasia Plant! We can't let that abomination continue growing."

" **Chained Rune Buster!"**

Elsword summoned flame runes on both palms and threw them at the plants, burning them down effectively along with those spores growing inside. He charged forward and slashed a number of Nasod with his Flame Sword which easily eliminated them. One of the Infected Bladers attacked him with the swinging blades around it, but was dodged as he jumped over its head and planted a small tag on. The tag went exploded a second later after he snapped his finger.

"Explosive Rune Tag, success."

He then proceeded with another target. He withdrew his sword and stabbed on the plant on the guard's head.

"Taste some fire~ **Flame Drive!"**

Channeling his magic into the sword, he twisted the handle and triggered the small engine inside. It emitted hot burning flame surrounding the sword and extinguished the poor Infected Nasod(?) into ashes. He continued triggering the engine and swung the swords to create multiple **Sword Waves** at them. The last one hit the sneaky Alterasia Spore behind Eve who was concentrating on the targets before her.

"You need to chill down, Eve! You almost got yourself in danger!" Elsword told.

"I told you I'm perfectly fine! Now stop wasting your time and take them down!" Eve by now had her spear ready and cut down the close one.

' _Something's wrong here. Even if her code helps her regain the emotion, I don't remember seeing her angry this much.'_

* * *

He decided to put this aside for now and focused on the target before him. They both advanced forward and escaped the tunnel only to see the dark green poisonous air getting thicker that they barely see the sky.

"Make haste, Elsword. My hazardous scanner detects the level of poisonous air exceed the safety the Nasod can withstand." Eve told.

"Ah, don't worry about that." Elsword said and gave her another vial of elixir "Keep it with you just in case the effect wears out.

"Thanks for your offer, but what about you?"

"I already have one with me." He grinned while patting on another pocket on his waist.

Eve was not sure if she should trust him or not and shrugged it off before she opened her hologram which showed the area surrounding her. Due to the thick mist, they almost had zero visibility that it would be dangerous to advance recklessly. Elsword looked around the sticky area covered in spore and Nasod corpses. From what he could tell, some bodies had been decayed for years, some still new. Those still new bodies were those Eve sent to clean up the area but then ended up dead.

"Poor them." He muttered "They must have suffered a lot."

"Come on, Elsword. There's no time for grief." Eve told him, ignoring the abnormal pain inside her core "I found the source." She turned off the hologram and continued her way toward. She tried her best to ignore the feeling inside her as she stepped over the body of the Nasod. The further she went, the harder she held her feeling back.

"Hold on, Eve." Elsword grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"What is it?" At this time, she barely held her anger back, which was clearly in her voice.

Elsword was startled by this but then regained his calm and said "You are not yourself, Eve."

"That's not your concern, Elsword." She retorted "We should finish this once and for-"

"At this current, you will put yourself in danger." He interrupted, frowning. "You can't just running and killing those Alterasia."

"They are killing my race!"

"And you are the queen of Nasod!" He said "You are the leader of your race! What's the point in protecting Altera if you are dead?!"

"?!"

Despite her struggle, he managed to calm her down. Her eyes widened in realization.

"I…"

"Have you ever thought of your home?" Elsword asked "Eve, you are acting recklessly."

"I… Elsword…" She was speechless, her mind confused.

"Eve…" He whispered her name and lowered his body to stare at her golden eyes. He saw her iris shaking in confusion. "Don't do something like that… You are my friend. I can't stand this if you are dead."

As he waited for her, he spotted more Alterasia surrounding them. Elsword wasted no time and released her to defend Eve.

" **Phoenix Talon!** Deal with them!"

The Phoenix ascended from Elsword body and struck down using its wing to burn those spores inside the Nasod. Elsword stabbed the sword on the ground and released flame burning their surroundings.

"Eve…"

"… I hate them… When I see Nasod being controlled by them, I was angry. I couldn't hold back the urge to destroy them. I'm… sorry…" She muttered in sorrow after realizing her mistake "Elsword-"

"Say no more and give me a hand!" Elsword told "We will talk about this later!" and attacked the charging Infected Nasod with **Flame Drive**.

After that, the Queen of Nasod joined the battle using **Energy Needles** , which homing the targets. She snapped her fingers to cast **El Crsytal Spectrum** and fire out double **Giga Stream** , successfully wiping out other Infected.

"Welcome back to the game." Elsword grinned "Keep it up!"

* * *

"Just… eww!"

"The source must be here. Let's go, Elsword. But you're right. This place is disgust."

The duo had arrived at the cave which was supposed to contain the abnormal energy. However, it was the Alterasia Hive. They could see the flowers everywhere, bodies of fallen Nasod laid on the ground. This made Eve disgust furthermore.

"Elsword…" Eve muttered in pure rage, but held back.

Elsword nodded, understanding what she wanted. He pulled out the tags and throwing around, eliminating the flowers with explosions.

"We will destroy this place after our job done." Elsword told.

They advanced forward and found the door.

"Must be it." Eve pointed.

"Then let's finish it!" Elsword yelled and was about to destroy the entrance. He was stopped by Eve. "What?"

"We are not alone."

She pointed her finger on the ceiling and saw a large flower which hatched a spore-like figure. It emerged and dropped on the ground. A disturbing scream came out from its mouth and looked at them with dark eyes, mostly Eve, and pulled out its blade which came out from its back.

"What is that?"

"Scanning…" Eve said "… Alterasia Type-H, no further intel of this. However, we can't let our guard down. Scanner detects high El energy from this."

The Alterasia suddenly charged at Eve with its blade. Both saw this and dodged on both side. Elsword threw fireballs, which was blocked, and clashed his sword with its, their swords' collision echoing the tunnel. Elsword was surprised as Alterasia mimicked his sword style almost perfectly. This confirmed his suspicion when Alterasia launched **Wind Blade** , pushing him back.

"Hey! That's my skill! First you copied Raven, now me?!" Elsword whined and stopped its blade before countering it with **Rising Wave** , which the Alterasia Knight jumped over. It approached Elsword and planned to strike again but was stopped by Eve's **Particle Ray** as she shot at it. Alterasia quickly changed its target to Eve and charged forward. She launched **Kugel Blitz** but all were dodged and returned with fireball. Eve reflected it but was caught by it sneaking around her and attacked with **Wind Blade** , hitting her.

"Kyaaa!"

"Eve! **Over Geyser!** " Elsword triggered his sword and slammed on the ground, summoning wave of swords, separating Eve and Alterasia. "You ok?"

"I'm… fine. Just a scratch." Eve said, holding her shoulder. Elsword noticed something on her scratch, the spores.

"No, you are not." Elsword retorted and took out the antidote in his pocket and poured on it, killing those spores "This will be fine. Hurry and drink your antidote before the poison affect your body-"

Just a second after curing, Elsword suddenly held his sword and blocked the strike above him before throwing Alterasia Knight away with a scold "Don't you see I'm treating the Queen? You will pay for that!"

Elsword and Alterasia once again engaged their sword fight. This time, he overdrove his sword, emitting burning flame around and slashed with high speed.

 **Clang!**

He successfully broke its weapon. The Alterasia Knight was fallen backward, watching Elsword approach with his sword ready to stab. The Red Magician stepped closer and raised his sword. He could have finished it if it wasn't for Alterasia pulling out its trick.

 **Storm Blade**

"What!"

Elsword managed to escape but a blade hit his left arm. The beast roared in desperation and kept those blades rotating around.

"Damn it! That was close!"

Elsword reached for his pouch. He halted for a second then took out a dark blue bandage to wrap the injure on his arm. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Eve. She eyed his bandaged arm, then to his pouch. When she was injured, he took out the vial of antidote and cured her. But Elsword, he didn't do that to himself, only wrapping bandage.

Eve snapped out of her thought when Elsword called "Eve! Look!"

She did as he told and saw the Alterasia slowly dropped the **Storm Blade** down. Part of its skin decayed, revealed something like golden orb on its chest.

"That must be its weak spot. If we destroy it, we can finally kill Alterasia."

Eve nodded. She gathered her energy into her hand and shot **Taser Pilum** at the golden orb. And again, it didn't go as they expected. A spore came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the pilum, effectively blocked it from killing Alterasia. Both Elsword and Eve were surprised by this. They looked around and saw that those spores had been spawn and surrounding them.

Elsword took no time and ran at Eve to protect her from them.

"Elsword!"

He turned around and saw those spores crawling on Alterasia Knight, which absorbed them. Its skin was slowly regenerating, covering the weak spot again.

"Tsk. Troublesome." Elsword cursed "We almost got it."

"No time, Elsword. Clear them out!" Eve told and released her energy into **Energy Needles** , killing off the spores. Elsword followed her act and burned them out with **Sword Wave**.

"Eve, we will do it again!" Elsword once again triggered his sword. He created multiple **Sword Waves** at Alterasia Knight to prevent it from moving "?!"

However, before he could make another step closer. Suddenly, his body was wearing out slowly. He almost tripped himself and slashed the spore beside it. He barely managed to get away from its blade just an inch. He threw some rune tags to make some gap between him and Alterasia.

"Elsword! What are you doing?" Eve asked in annoyance, seeing how he made himself tripped on the ground. She stopped when she saw Elsword breathing heavily, his face flushing. She reached her hand on his face and quickly pulled back due to abnormal high temperature "What happened to you?!"

"Ha… Ha… I'm… fine…" He said between his breathes. That didn't make her believe in him and gave him a scold while grabbing his injured arm.

"Like you are fine with this poisonous arm. Honestly, are you too dumb not to use your antidote? Moby, Remy!" She called out her little drones which appeared before her "Take care of him. Let no spore approach."

"What are… you doing?"

"I will deal with this." She replied, picking up his sword. She interrupted him before he could ask "And I know how to use your stupid sword. Just stay there and watch, dummy."

He stared at her, dumbfound.

"Since when did she learn how to use sword?"

"A long time ago, Master." Moby spoke while watching Eve engaging "Since Altera Kingdom restored, the Queen grew interest in other kind of weapon. She trained to use with other knight and became familiar with it, as you see her right now."

Elsword stared at the drones in disbelief before looking at Eve. He could tell her sword skill was not professional, yet she managed to drive those spores off. He wondered how far she reached to master sword style. A small smile grew on his face, eager to spar with her after this.

Eve charged in, dealing a blow attack on the spore nearby. To confirm her truth, she stabbed on the ground and spun the handle, triggering the engine inside. Although she can't use any of Elsword's skill, she can drive the fire out of his sword and burn then down.

"Gruah…" Eve looked at Alterasia Knight, the same eyes staring at her with murderer's eyes. She flinched, the aura from the knight seemed heavier than to Elsword. This had to be expected from the source of these nightmares. But to her, it was nothing compared to the rage she had been keeping in her chest, her lust for revenge burning like wild fire. All was hidden under the mask of the cold Queen of Nasod.

"Alterasia Type-H, you have slaughtered many of my kind and attempted to take over Nasod. For that, you shall die, by my hand."

She dropped Elsword's sword and walked to Alterasia with her spear on. With her final words, she attacked.

* * *

Somewhere… as you know…

"You want me to do what?!"

The same Red-Hair Knight yelled at the Administrator of Henir's Time and Space in disbelief.

"As you see…" Glave chuckled "You are in for another game, of sacred beast..."

"Oh come on. First, you let me rot to death with giant centipede. Now again? What is it?!"

"You know that I can't interrupt the event or else they will change the future, unless necessary."

"Alright!" He fumed, knowing that he couldn't get anything out of him "Care to tell me what my quest with this beast is?"

"Slow down, kid." Glave chuckled and gave him the case. Dark Knight opened it and saw a small advanced device with label **Valkyrur** and a small monitor with intel of the beast Glave referred while he explained "Remember this one? It was responsible for guarding a place from invaders. However, due to the abnormal phenomenon from an unknown location which took down it and fell into dimensional Time and Space. We detected the location. You can start at any time."

"Haiz… no choice then…" The Red-Hair Knight sighed "Anything else?"

"Hn… Ah yes. You and your wife are not alone." Glave snapped his fingers as his cubes showed two symbols "There's other two that aims for the guardian: Rebellion and Empire. One to destroy… and one to control… The Empire will seek to take over the guardian to conquer the world you will be in, and Rebellion will destroy this one as well as overthrowing the Empire. Your mission is to recover the guardian and send it back to its world before it can be destroyed or controlled."

"What am I against to?"

"… You will face heavy attack from the Empire. You are to support Rebellion in taking control of the kingdom. They will help you defeat it, if not destroying." Glave explained.

"Alright… I will take this." Elsword(DK) nodded after pondering and took the case.

"Well then… Your first job… is taking the key from a certain Queen of Nasod she's holding inside her. Be aware, someone is aiming for it too."

* * *

Yuu: Iya... too tired... study after study... almost no time to write... Sorry for long absence. Got myself in school and assignment.

Anyway, Red and Review, please OwO/


	6. Act 1 - Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate's weapon)

Kazuki Yuuki – Soul Reaper (Hidden as Assassin) (Age: 21)

Lily – Unknown Spirit (18)

Sakura – Former Hunter / Current Supporter (22)

* * *

Chapter 5: Invasion & Revelation

\- Altera Kingdom - Elsword's Room -

A Red-hair Magician was sleeping peacefully on his bed. His body was half naked, wrapped in medical bandage. He could have slept a little longer had it not for the alarm to go off. A small groan escaped his mouth and reached to turn it off. He opened his eyes slowly to meet the white ceiling of the room.

"My… room?"

He moved his body to get up, but still on his bed. Another groan came out from his mouth as he felt the muscle pain, and found out the bandage. He wondered who did this until he saw another presence beside his bed, a black drone.

"Moby?"

He touched Moby and shook a little, which woke the little drone up.

"Master…? You're awake." Moby jolted up and cuddled into his laps.

"H-Hey Moby." Elsword chuckled and held the drone despite a little hurt by his forceful cuddling.

"Wait here. I will call her!"

He watched Moby leaving the room. Moby was still the same. He was Elsword's little buddy when he was still the leader of El Search Party. Every time Moby wasn't training with Eve, he came and played with Elsword to kill time and he grew fond of him beside Eve. To him, Moby acts like a black cat. He likes how Moby was purring when he patted his head.

A moment later, the door slid again and the Queen stepped inside with her medical kit on her hand, her drones floating with her.

"Yo, Eve." As usual, he greeted her, waving his hand.

"You sure are dummy." was her first words when Eve saw him. Of course Elsword was jokingly hurt by her cold words and stayed down while he let her check his health. She opened the old bandage on his arm that was stained with blood by the wound from Alterasia and applied medicine before rewrapping with new bandage.

"This will do." She told and put the box down "You never change, still the reckless dummy."

"Aw come on, Eve. You always say that many times." Elsword winced.

"Only when you like putting yourself in danger." She retorted.

Elsword chuckled weakly at that. While Eve wore the cold mask on her face, he could tell she was worried about him, but not letting her know that he knew. Moby leaped from her side to cuddling Elsword, earning a smile from magician.

"Anyway, Eve." Elsword called "What happened to Alterasia?" Last time he remembered, he was injured by that spore knight and infected that made him losing his strength and then fainted.

"I managed to destroy it as well as the main core of the abnormal power. It took me a while to redirect the infected core out of the Altera. Once it was destroyed, I told Moby and Remy to carry you back and ordered my men to clear out the remains of the Alterasia in that tunnel for further use." Eve told.

"Souka… (I see…)." Elsword nodded, part of him relief that the problem had been resolved, yet another still worried him. He still remembered her acting out of character. He asked "How's your feeling now?"

He didn't miss her body's flinch and was interrupted before he could ask further "I'm better, Elsword. I have run a full scan on my body. Nothing is wrong to me."

Elsword knew one thing that Nasod didn't lie to anyone, and yet, her iris seemed to move a little bit upon saying that. He knew something was off with her, but then again he decided to shrug it off before lying down again, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Well, at least Altera is safe."

For now…

* * *

\- ? –

"Have you located the Valkyrur?"

"Yes, sir. We found Valkyrur in other dimension." A man with glass on left eyes reported "However, we can't be sure to retrieve this without fight. Our scout detected Valkyrur in a small castle and is well guarded."

"Hn…" the man looked out of the window and spoke up after a few minutes of pondering "Then send them to capture her. Remember, we need **Valkyrur** alive. I won't show tolerate to any of you if it died."

"At your command."

* * *

\- 3 days later –

Another peaceful day came to Altera. The island seemed to float more effectively after the Alterasia Clean Up. Eve directed the contaminator team to kill the remains of Alterasia and cleaned up to retake the tunnel, thus removing the threat to the Altera Core. Right now, the village went back to their usual day full with crowded people, children playing with each other, and-

"Hyaaa!"

-sounds of sparring… look like someone want to test out ability on a certain Red Hair Magician.

"Damn, Eve. Slow down, will ya?" Elsword gripped his sword and blocked every strike Eve was making on him.

Instead of answer, he faced another spear attack from above and dodged it. He triggered the flame and swept upward on the ground, created and **Sword Wave** and attacked her. To his disappointment, Eve did the same but with her El Energy. Both **Sword Wave** collided each other and exploded. Eve, however, didn't detect this and saw Elsword charged through the smoke. She raised her spear to block his sword but then her weapon got thrown in the air and found his sword near her neck.

"Nice fight, but I'm still better than you."

He was sure he got advantage on the sparring, yet something was off. Realizing her, he pushed her away before Eve shot out electric ray from her finger which was supposed to shock him on his chest.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Sorry, Elsword." Eve spoke up after recalling her spear "But I'm still the Sariel. I have more advantages on beating you, one way or another."

To prove that she meant it, she called out **Thousand Stars** and a small gate behind her which was used to call out **Energy Needles**. Worse, her spear was acting up as Eve channeled her energy into it. Elsword looked at her, realized that she went a little too far for a sparring.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Time Out! Time Out!" Elsword crossed his hands in T shape to stop her just as the clock for the sparring went off, which saved his life from the Wrath(?) of Nasod Queen.

The Queen, though, seemed unsatisfied by this and turned off her devices and disabled the spear. She wished she could go all out on Elsword.

"Do you have to be serious?" Elsword pouted.

Eve approached and touched his face with a smile "I know what I do to protect my precious." And ran her index finger to his chin before returning to the throne. Elsword stared at her, not sure when she learnt how to flirt. He shook his head and muttered 'women…' and followed her with a smirk. They both decided to talk a walk throughout the village. The Red Hair Magician could take a better look at the civilians: a mid-tall Nasod carried stuffs for an old lady, who seemed happy, a small human-like child playing with other children.

They then arrived at the church, where everything started. Both didn't want to speak, simply they can't because they lost themselves in the memories of their wish, a wish of their fate. Elsword knew that it's still a long way. The circumstance didn't allow them yet.  
"After this, you will leave for Ruben, right?" Eve asked after a long silence. It's hard to notice but her voice is trembling.

Elsword nodded "I have to visit the rest of the villages. You know I haven't seen them for a long time-"

"But you will come back, right?" She interrupted with a frown. For unknown reason, she wished he would stay with her.

"… I don't know. I'm use to travelling around the world so I can't stay in one place for a long time." He hesitated but returned to his grin "Why? You will miss me?"

In return, she spun around and slapped on his shoulder, but that didn't help her hide the embarrassing face. Said to double when she saw the stupid grin on his face and slapped on his cheek that he fell on the ground.

"Stupid Elsword."

"Tee-hee."

He stood up and continued accompanying Eve.

* * *

\- Actual Base –

The team was still waiting for order from the HQ and yet, they heard nothing. Both Kazuki and Sakura focused on something under the basement while waiting for the experiment the blonde was planning.

"It is done..." She muttered. Before her was the capsule which contains the artificial body of the young girl with white long hair.

"Are you sure she can use this body?" Kazuki asked.

"I thought you trust me." She faked hurt "I modified a device on its neck to help her easily control the body, though it takes her some time to get use to walk around or doing activities."

He looked at the body for a short time and turned his head to the spirit and asked "You like it?"

Lily nodded but teased "Just not getting any funny idea when you stare at my new body."

"Ugh! You two…" He groaned, having both females teasing him is troublesome.

The team then snapped out as they heard alarm from the HQ. They quickly rushed and interacted the monitor which showed the woman with brown long hair.

" **This is HQ to Actual Base. Do you copy?"**

"Solid copy, HQ. What's your order?" Kazuki replied, standing firmly.

" **The Empire starts moving out to Valkyrur. We found out the Empire wants to capture her."** The woman told in a hurry **"I have one group assigned to stop them, but I don't think they will make it in time. Expect heavy attack toward Altera. ETA: 30 minutes."**

"What will we do?"

" **Change of plan. Your objective is killing many of Empire as much as you can and preventing them from retrieving Valkyria Code."**

"Roger." He nodded.

The monitor then shut down. Kazuki let of a sigh. This would mean another troublesome work he had to do.

* * *

\- Altera Island -

A soft yawn from the pink hair secretary Mio as she let her body relax after dealing with a stack of paperwork. She wanted to leave the table and go after the couple (Elsword and Eve of course) but her plan was ruined by another presence beside her, Proto. She had been assigned to look after Mio in case she did something to the majesty.

"Ah… so boring… Proto, don't you have something to do?" Mio groaned, trying to find the way to escape.

Unfortunately, Proto maintained her guard and spoke "My order is keeping you here Mio. Don't try to run away." This earned another groan from Mio and smirked when she saw her slammed her head on the table.

"Do you have to be so serious?" Mio pouted.

"Not after what you did to them." Proto frowned. Mio just 'tee-hee' while scratching behind her head, recalling the memories when Elsword and Eve went to the park. Mio, with her 'great' plan, tried to make them closer. In the end, she got them fell on the pool. As the punishment, she had to deal with stacks of paperwork all day.

"But you have to admit it. They will be a good couple, right?" Mio said. She watched as Proto pondered.

"My opinion, yes. But I doubt none will make a move. You should know that rumor will go wild if your majesty is with him." Proto commented "But it's their personal matter, not ours. So back to your job, Mio."

Once again, Mio slammed her head on the table. She gave up finding way out and continued her work, though it was cut short as an alarm went off all of sudden. Instead of the signal of the harbor, it was Security's. Immediately, Mio raised the hologram to view the camera surrounding the island as well as sonar radar. Proto look at the screen when she heard Mio gasped and saw something that made her narrow her eyes, multiple red dots advancing from the Northeast. On the camera feed…

"We got company." Proto spoke "I will alert the island. You tell the Queen Altera under attack."

" **Attention All Civilians. Altera Is Now Under Attack By Unknown Force. Evacuate To Center Of Island. I Repeat, This Is Not The Drill! Evacuate To Center Of Island!"**

This got all Altera people panic and rushing to the specific location. Among of them, Elsword and Eve were confused what was happening. Their comm started connecting to Mio as Eve asked "Mio, what's going on?"

" **Security Feed caught an unknown force on their way to Altera. They are armed with Battleships and Airstrikes."** Mio said in a hurry. Eve could hear chaos on the other side of the comm and opened her hologram. She could see a huge army going straight to Altera.

Without second thought, she ordered "Mio, activate Defense Level 4."

" **Roger! Air Defenses online! All Automatic Cannons set! Security Layer covered Altera!"**

Right after Mio received order, Elsword saw a blue shield appear all over the sky and covered the island, the ground shaking due to all weapon set.

" **All Defenses Online!"**

Eve wasted no time and switch the comm to another place, the barrack. There, she called all soldiers available to prepare for incoming war before she turned to Elsword, asking "Elsword, sorry for sudden. I need your help to prevent the invasion from Altera. You will be put in the frontier with other knight."

Elsword narrowed his eyes, knowing how serious she is. He nodded and returned to the castle to arm himself along with Eve. Soon, war began with a loud explosion outside barrier, Air Cannon firing non-stop at the flying drones which shot back. The target, however, floated too fast for the cannon to aim properly. Mio had to resolve this by calculating the drone's movement and manually control one of the cannons and shot down the drone. She smirked and went to the next target.

Down below the island, war is waging between two forces, sounds of gunshots and sword collisions came. Among of them, sight of the wild red flame was burning.

"Out of the way!" Elsword laughed madly as he continuously slashed all the targets on his way. He raised his sword to block the charging one with shield, his sword triggering small flame. He knocked the shield upward, uncovered the weakspot behind it and rapidly **Air Slashed** , killing the invader. He found another wave advancing and threw a few explosive rune tags just before they stepped on them.

" **Binding Rune!"**

The tags glowed and released a large circle rune, locking the invaders in one place. Above them were the crystal blue blades hovering with their tips aiming at them before striking down. He advanced along with the others and retook the shore, raising barrier and ground defense. This would buy Altera some time to prevent the infantry. Elsword turned back to one of the fallen invaders, a human-like android. It was more advanced than Nasod. He touched the blue core on its chest and took it off. Eve sure will examine this after the war is over.

" **Elsword. The Defense got trouble with battleships. They disarmed first and second AAC (Anti-Air Cannon). Our weapons can't reach to them. I need you to eliminate them before they can destroy the cannons."**

The Magician looked over the sea to see a few battleships aiming at the island.

"Wait! How can I go out there? Not to mention how I can destroy them." Elsword retorted. Right after he complained, another airship appeared on his sight. Elsword recognized this one due to his design and the symbol on the front.

"Fire!" On the ship, Raven, the leader of Black Crow, shouted along with cannon fires after that. The bullets hit the ship, but they only caused minor damage.

"Raven!" Elsword yelled "I need your help!"

As response, the ship floated close to the shore and the crew member threw out ladder which Elsword jumped and caught it. He climbed on board and saw Raven driving.

"Not a good day for your visit, is it?" He smirked.

"Eheheh…" Elsword chuckled at his joke for a short moment then turned back to his objective "Raven, can you drive your ship close to the largest battleship? It's risky but i need to do something."

"Hn… Consider it done. Grab something!" Raven accepted and began approaching the ship through rain of fire. Elsword asked Eve to scan the battleship that he will be in. Raven knew the ship will be under heavy fire if it's in range. He ordered the crew to prepare smoking cannon and launched at the battleship to blind them temporarily. Once they're close, Elsword quickly jumped off of the ship and landed on the target.

"I'm on the battleship." Elsword called "Eve, search the coordinate of other ships. I will use this main one as counter attack."

" **Copy. Be safe."**

As he turned off, be began searching the control room. Of course nothing went well without the fight. He engaged the crews of the battleship who were armed with guns. He raised **Rune Shield** to block the bullets and returned with **Sword Wave** , eliminating them. He had to let out a smirk as he faced the captain of the ship. Elsword launched runes at him which was easily evaded by sliding under them. In return, the leader fired bullets at him as distraction before he kicked him. Fortunately, Elsword managed to block it.

"Sorry, buddy." Elsword grinned "You need to be better than that."

He paid no mind what this man was saying and ended his life with a strike. Elsword banged into the citadel after searching over his body and getting a silver keycard, which he assumed the authority to control the ship. Inside was filled with heavy guard and sentry, which Elsword found it annoying. As he was in its sight, the sentry fired out immediately. What's more? Guards are assaulting him from both sides. Elsword had to throw **Trapping Rune** , which bound the targets in one place and killed them off with explosion. As for the sentry, he used one of those guns dropped from the guards and put a few leads on it. One of the bullets hit the camera, effectively blinding it.

Once he found the commanding room, he approached the hologram and accessed the authority through the keycard. Much to his surprise, the language he saw before was familiar to him, but shrugged it off. This would be another time.

"Magician to Queen, I got control of the battleship. Gimme the coordinate."

" **Copy, Magician. The coordinate followed is 6-2 2-7 0-8."**

"Got it-"

"Rrrgaaaah!"

Elsword couldn't insert the key into the slot as a man from his back attacked him with a dagger, making him dropped the key. The man pinned Elsword down, trying to stab him on his neck but it was stopped by Elsword's hands. However, due to his hands occupying to stop the dagger, he couldn't cast any rune spell.

"Damn it!"

All of sudden, another one approached from the first man and stabbed on his back. Elsword looked shocked for a moment, staring at the man who saved him.

* * *

"Elsword! You hear me? What happened?"

" **Nothing, just a crew attacking me. I will launch those missiles."**

Eve watched through hologram and saw the large battleship launched multiple missiles in the air and hit other ship, directly. She saw the Crow ship hovering above the ship as Elsword jumped on. At the same time, the missile launched and hit the ship itself. She sighed in relief as the threat in the air got eliminated and put the headphone down. Her mind then thought about those invaders. She planned on gathering all data from them for investigation.

* * *

"Eh? What do you mean another wave of invasion?"

Elsword, after successfully destroyed battleships, was shocked while hearing Raven's reason why he was near Altera.

"When I was doing guard, I found a wave of invaders heading to Altera. They were armed. I thought they were Eve's army until one of them fired at the island. I had no choice but to engage." Raven explained "Just as 'he' told me."

"'he?' Who else?"

"I have yet to inspect his identity but he's the one who warned me of an army planning to attack Altera." Raven said. The crew then landed near the harbor. Both Elsword and Raven left the ship and walked through the village.

"For now, let's leave this matter aside and see if the Altera is safe."

They both arrived at the castle and found it under heavy protection by Nasod Guards. Before the entrance were both Proto and Apple with her personal guards.

"Proto, Apple!" Elsword waved his hand at them.

The said girls saw the Red hair magician and the Captain of Crow Mercenary and greeted "Welcome back. Is everything alright?"

"All good. I got the men defending the shore until the situation calms down." Elsword reported "Though I don't think they will come again."

"Then let's get inside, the Queen is expecting you."

"Hm…"

An hour after the invasion, Eve was staring at the component Elsword collected from one of the robot. She had it being examined to find out what it made of. Suffice to say, part of it infused with El Energy but the material is not from any continent, or Elrios. What she can learn that the design was similar to Nasod. She suspected it may came from Elysion. She contacted Adrian but it came to the shock as the Father of Nasod shook his head in denial, saying that he never saw this.

By now Eve and the other members gathered in the Hall of Audience for a meeting.

"We have confirmed that they were neither from Elysion nor Elrios. Where could they be and why?"

Elsword raised his hand and said "Eve, I have something to tell you." Eve nodded "I have a clue but I can't confirm it 100% until further evidence."

"Go ahead, Elsword. Who knows it can be a good lead to this?" Raven told.

Elsword asked Eve to open the map in the middle of the hall. He stared at the Elrios map, a sigh escaped.

"… A continent, on the far North of the map, isolated by the storm." Elsword spoke and pointed at the end of the Northern "The Forgotten Continent."

Eve looked at Mio to confirm the location Elsword pointed. Mio did as Eve told and moved the sonar. The radar then caused disturbing noises as the hologram went distorted, meaning the radar were in the storm range and jammed the radar. Any further movement and the radar will be lost into the storm so Mio had to move it out.

"I have a rumor that it contains the relic of the ancient Nasod," This, again, got Eve's and other current Nasod guards' attention in the hall "An Excavation Team went to discover it, only to find them missing. It's not ordinary storm, but EMP storm. It will stop any engine and makes them dead while in the range of the storm. Plus, the sea is deadly unstable. Another team planned on using airship to avoid it, but they shared the same fate as the first team."

Elsword paused for a moment to take out a large scroll from his pocket and opened it, revealing content with unrecognized language.

"This is what I found during my journey." He continued "A copy of the language found under the sea while I took a mission to find the missing crew of the Excavation Team. I tried to solve this language but so far, I found out its true name and part of its ancient time, which your Father, Adrian, was familiar with. It was-"

"The City of The Sky."

Immediately, Elsword looked at Eve with shock in his eyes.

"How did you know?!"

"… I don't know, but I feel like I have seen them before."

Elsword put the scroll back and continued "One thing I know more about. The City of the Sky was under protection by a guardian name Eltrion MK-2, A Nasod Titan. While the guardian was still active, no force dares to invade the City."

"Wrong."

A voice interrupted him on the ceiling. The team looked up to see the very same Assassin merging his foot on the ceiling. He landed before Elsword who jumped back. This alerted guards raising their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked in a cold tone, her hand already charged with El Energy.

"Is that how you greet me?" Kazuki said with a smirk.

"Wait, Eve." Raven stopped her.

Eve looked at Raven with a frown "Why, Raven?"

"He's the one warning me about invasion and saved us from being destroyed."

Eve frowned, not sure if what Raven said is true. She still remembered him destroying data she got in the computer and almost killed her.

"Calm down, Eve." Elsword spoke up "He was also the one who helped me launch the missiles." / "Not you too."

Eve groaned in frustration and canceled her energy on her hand while calling the guards to lower the weapon. "Alright, I will let it off for once. But make it quick. Why did you say "wrong"?"

"Simple," Kazuki said "I'm one of the last citizens of the City of the Sky. I have seen my continent got destroyed by an invasion, falling apart. No one survived."

"What? What about Eltrion?!" Raven asked.

"Eltrion…? Heheheh… Haha…" a low painful chuckle came out from the Assassin, remembering the horror days.

"Eltrion… was under control by **Valkyrur**."

* * *

Yuu-chan: I think I will need for information for the next chapter. It's hard to write to another world outside Elrios and something not within El.

To Guest: You could say that, but I prefer it a new one with Elsword(DK) involved in another Time and Space problem. (*cough cough* Blame Glave *cough*)

Anyway, Read 'n Review, please OwO /


	7. Act 1 - Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate's weapon)

Kazuki Yuuki – Soul Reaper (Hidden as Assassin) (Age: 21)

Lily – Unknown Spirit (18)

Sakura – Former Hunter / Current Supporter (22)

Yuu: Before we get to the story, i got a question from a viewer.

Guest: They will be the next ones in the new story. I need to create some background, plus the relationship among them as there's multiple routes. it could be a harem route too but I'm fine with any of them.

* * *

Chapter 6: Valkyria

The Hall of Audience went silence upon hearing the truth. To hear the Eltrion fallen in the grasp of other was the shocking new to them. He turned to face the Queen of Nasod and pointed his finger at her, saying with hatred.

"From that day, my urge to revenge was growing bigger. Every time I see them, I hardly held back to kill them. I seek nothing but their death, including you, former **Valkyrur.** "

Elsword frowned "To what evidence do you have to accuse her that she's the Valkyrur?"

"You must be Elsword Sieghart." Kazuki stated "You have been staying with her for long time. Haven't you noticed her strange act?"

He hated to admit it, but Kazuki's right. He did notice a few strange acts from Eve. She may hide something from him. Still, he denied that Eve was Valkyrur.

"Eve's not Valkyrur. She's the Queen of Nasod and Code: Sariel. She had nothing relating to this."

"Speak as you want, but it will not change the fact that she's one of them. Sooner or later, they will come and take her away for their plan." Kazuki said.

Raven, who stayed quiet to hear the meeting, asked "Can you tell me more about this Valkyrur? Why are you hating them?"

"… Valkyria is the term of the power appearing thousands years ago, the power that can shatter any defense with just one shot. Our army can put a scratch on them, not even once." Kazuki explained "Those who wield Valkyria will be call 'Valkyrur'. The City couldn't do anything to kill them and was fallen by their hands. Worse, they can go on par with Eltrion and defeated it. Now Eltrion is under their command and planning to conquer the remains of the world." He gripped his hand and continued "The only way to defeat them is the one with Valkyria power. In other word, it's you, Queen of Nasod."

He paused to let them take the information before saying "Why do you think they sent their force to attack Altera? Out of boredom? No! They learned that there's another Valkyria outside the City, the Creator of the Sky. They fear that you will join our side and destroy their intention."

"…" Eve couldn't say or protest his word. Every word he said is true.

"What do you want us to do?" Elsword asked.

* * *

\- ? -

"So they failed, didn't they?" The man said with a deep frown upon hearing the report.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Your army has been eliminated, not a single one alive. However, I managed to find something." His professor told as he showed him the hologram. It's the record from the battleship which caught the sight of the Red Magician. The camera also got the sight of other presence beside him, a hooded man. The man immediately recognized him and growled.

"They made a move already."

"But this confirms our suspicion that 'she' is the Valkyrur."

"… It seems like I have to push the battle sooner than I thought." The man told "Tell those man that we will begin the assault next week."

"It shall be done."

* * *

\- Altera Island -

At night, Eve were doing the same thing on Valkyria Code after she transferred them back to the new computer. She managed to crack the security layer and gained full access to the code, which means she can use it as addition power for her own code, but instead, she stored it in a spare data chip. She turned the computer off and was about to call it a day when she heard someone knocking on the door. With a quick enter, she saw the door slide open and found the certain Red Magician entering.

"Yo, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He said, waving his hand.

"No, I'm just done my work. What is it?" She shook her head. Elsword stepped inside and leaned his back to the wall near to Eve. His eyes were on her for a moment before he looked away. Eve saw him hesitating in asking her something and waited until he spoke out.

"Do you have to do this? Do you trust his words?"

As she expected, he was still thinking about her decision. She frowned at him before replying "Elsword, if what he said was false, I would refuse it right away. Yet, I detected no lie in his voice."

"You know that there's no turning back once you go there? Who will lead Altera if you are not here?"

"I have Apple to take care of my place when I'm not in charge. Besides, I know what I have to do."

A sigh came out from Elsword.

"Well then, I guess I can't change your mind." He spoke, scratching his head.

"The same to you, dummy." Eve said with a death glare toward him "it's pointless to change mine or your decision. You are too eager to go to the other continent."

"Tee-Hee." Elsword chuckled.

"…" Eve just smiled at him for a short moment until her face returned to the usual cool face. She lowered her head to stare at her hands, a thought popped up in her mind about herself. Valkyria… Is she the one Kazuki talked about? She couldn't tell who she is. Could she be friend, or foe?

"Oi, Eve." Elsword called, interrupting her chain of thoughts "About what he said about you, you should forget it. I don't think you are what he said. Eve is Eve, right?"

Hearing this, her body seemed to relieve a little. But oh how she wished he should drop that smile because it always made her face heat up. She looked away with a 'huff', which only made him chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. It's almost midnight." Elsword said, look at the clock.

Of course he couldn't make a step toward the door as he felt his hand grabbed by Eve. He stopped and turned around to stare at her. The first thing he felt was her soft slender hand holding his. It has been years since he last held her hand. It's still soft as before. He looked at her as he waited for Eve to speak.

"Can you stay with me? Just this night." Was her request. Elsword knew that he wouldn't leave this place without a good slap if he refused. Besides, who would deny to sleep with a cute girl like Eve?

Without any word, he put both his arm behind her back and legs before lifting her up, earning a squeal 'Yelp!' from Eve. She would slap him for his insolent act toward the Queen but it's Elsword she's talking. He always does that every time she passed out from overworking. So she let it slide and cuddled into his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuki was inside the Actual Base as he put each bullet into mag' for his gun. He remembered his request to the Queen of Nasod.

" _The more you stay here, the sooner the Empire will send out their Valkyrur to get you, Dead or Alive. She will cause more destruction than just a merely invasion just now, and no one, I mean No One, will stop her. You must go with me, help The Rebellion to overthrow the king."_

Once he said it out, he got a lot of complaints from the Queen's guards. They refused to let the Queen with the one that almost got her killed. However, her words had calmed them down and said she will decide this a week later. He had asked Sakura to investigate this invasion. The whole continent was surrounded by a huge EMP storm to isolate it from outside. It's not impossible to cross the storm but it will require a massive counter EMP. For that, he had Sakura inventing the grenade to break a hold through the storm. However, she only created a few of it as well as destroying the blueprint of it. The power of the grenade could paralyze all the electronic gear as well as the shockwave that will damage the internal organic of human body. It's not the weapon used in war, completely against it.

Also, Sakura suspected that Valkyrur could be the reason they can get bypass the EMP. This proved the danger of Valkyria more and more.

He reloaded the gun and put it in the holster.

"It's gonna be troublesome."

Today it's his turn to do the guard shift. Despite the automatic security guard on, they have yet to make sure they are safe in the foreign world without information. Usually, Lily would be with him, but she's busy training with her new body. She was so excited to be reborn as a human again, though Sakura didn't consider it as one. Her new body was still the prototype. She would expect the fault in the body's function.

He crossed the forest and jumped on of the branch of the trees. With his hood on, he can blend himself in the environment, entering stealth mode. He leaned on the tree as he stared at the blue moon.

He recalled his encounter with Elsword, the Red Magician. During his stay in the Elrios, Sakura had collected the information of him, Leader of El Search Party, A strongest magician user and a hero. He uses a great sword, which was designed to drive the flame burning through the handle. That enhances his ability in using flame better. Plus, his secondary weapon is rune. There's no limit on how the rune can be used. If Sakura was right, he may become an unpredictable opponent to him and to Empire.

" **Kazuki, you there?"**

The communication turned on all of sudden as he heard the voice of HQ on the other side.

"Ha, Hunter here!"

" **Now now, Kazuki. Just call me the name. I'm not in the duty for now."**

"… Gunther…"

" **Not as I expect but better."**

He sighed.

"So what is it, Gunther?"

" **How do you feel? Living on the foreign world would be hard to you, right?"** Gunther asked in concern.

"I'm good. I'm not the one who would go and die easily." Kazuki chuckled "I'm on the guard shift today but I don't think they would pass this area."

A small giggle came from the Gunther woman.

" **Right, I forgot."**

A sigh escaped from the Hunter's mouth.

"How's the situation on the other side?"

" **The Empire suddenly went quiet, but I don't like it. They are up to something."** Gunther said **"You?"**

"I have yet to receive the answer from the Former Valkyria. She's still thinking about it in one week, though I doubt we will wait till that day." Kazuki said "However, if she goes, he will too."

" **He?"**

"The Red Magician."

Immediately, she recognized the title of the infamous Red Magician. She heard rumor of a wandering knight with exceptional skill in magic. She didn't expect he would be with Former Valkyria too.

" **It will push our intention to invite her sooner than before."**

"We have to wait, Gunther."

Both stayed connected till Kazuki heard the bushes moving. He stopped talking and took out his dagger as he approached the source. He took a look closer to find out a small white rabbit behind which was running away from him.

" **Something wrong, Kazuki?"**

"Nothing, just some animal running by." Kazuki spoke "I will contact later."

He disconnected the communication and took out his gun. Raising his weapon, he shot out at the branches out of sudden. As he expected, another uninvited guest was nearby.

"I knew you would come here."

"Hn, I expect no less from you."

Standing before her was a blue-haired women. She was spotted with a crimson battle shirt with sleeves and gray dress with garter bell. On both her shoulders were covered in the silver plates which had the symbol of the Empire. Her red eyes stared at him with a wicked smirk.

"The Empire has his plan to capture Former Valkyria. Stand down, Hunter, or I won't guarantee your life will be in one piece."

"Like I would do that." He narrowed his eyes in denial "I have no longer served the Empire, nor obeying. I'm with the Rebellion now." He attached a knife on his gun and pointed at her "And I won't let a single Empire standing on my way, Envy."

The woman known as Envy closed her eyes, still keep her smirk on her lips, and said "Still the same Kazuki I knew. It's a shame that we have to be like this." She called out her spiral sword and pointed back "I hope you are ready."

"No holding back."

*Clang!*

Both struck each other with their weapon colliding. Envy jumped back to avoid the gunfire aiming at her belly and returned with her own firearm, the Valkyria power. She charged the power at the sword and shot at him. The Hunter dodged them and reflected the last shot with his dagger, much to her expectation, and dashed forward, engaging their weapon again.

"You still use that dagger?"

"I have to finish this war with this weapon." He growled "To finish what it started."

Kazuki knocked her sword aside and shot her. Due to her Valkyria power, those shots couldn't pierce the blue aura protecting her, but they're strong enough to make a strong force, knocking her back. He took his chance to reload his gun and threw a smoking grenade to temporarily blind her in the smoke.

"You should know that your attacks won't work on me." Envy told "It's useless."

"It's always worth to try." His voice echoed around her. She looked around to find him among the smoke. Kazuki then jumped out of the smoke and charged forward with his dagger. Envy spotted him but she barely blocked his dagger as he dodged below her sword and made a fresh cut through the aura before he hid himself in the smoke again.

" **Hidden Strike** always works, Envy."

"Damn it."

Envy looked around again. She had to reflect his attack, especially his dagger. It's one of the most dangerous weapons to Valkyria. She knew it clearly. It can make a cut without being interfered by the Valkyria's shield. She waited till the smoke cleared and blocked his dagger before slashing, releasing wave of power at him.

"Payback for what you did."

"Heh!" Kazuki stood up, wiped the blood on his mouth and smirked "This is nothing."

"Just stop it, Envy! You don't have to do this!" Kazuki tried to persuade her "The Empire has caused nothing but pain to the Rebellion and its village."

"There's no point in changing my mine." She coldly said "If I disobey my command,"

She dashed close to him and whispered

" _They will destroy my hometown."_

"?!"

Kazuki was caught off guard and barely blocked her sword, thus he was knocked back. He couldn't stand up on time and got kicked. This knocked him out cold. She looked at him one last time, biting her lower lip in frustration before she left for the target.

* * *

\- Altera Island –

Despite the great atmosphere the room is, Elsword couldn't sleep. He was standing on the balcony before Eve's room. He could see over view of the Altera kingdom and felt the cold wind blowing his face gently. He looked at Eve who was sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but chuckling at her face. She's so cute when sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up so he jumped off the balcony, using his rune below his foot to reduce the falling and landed on the ground.

"Ha… How troublesome…"

"Just what do you think where you are going?"

A voice startled Elsword from his back. He turned around and saw the white Nasod Knight, standing with his cross-sword.

"Oberon?" He said.

"Yes. Now tell we what are you doing in the middle of the night?" Oberon asked with caution, eyes on him.

"I couldn't sleep." Elsword answered "Have trouble sleeping."

"Ho? Since you are here? Why don't you accompany me on doing guard shift?" Oberon asked and hid his swords in dimension. Elsword was amazed that the Nasod Technology had made this far to access the other dimension. Both stayed quiet while walking on the main street.

The kingdom fell into silence as the villagers were into their sleep. The remain light shining faintly is the street light. Elsword looked above the sky to see countless stars covering the night, shining beautifully. A sight that made him relax.

"Lord Elsword." He heard Oberon called "I can't shake the feeling that something happened between you and the Queen. If I'm correct, you jumped from the Queen's room out here, right?"

"Yes. What about it?" Elsword admitted. He saw Oberon tensed up a little.

"Mio told me how close you two are." He said "But please restrain from too close in the public. We don't want any rumor going around the kingdom, do we?" / "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Oberon had yet to know if things will go normally between him and Eve. He was told both Elsword and Eve had traveled for years and they understood each other better than others. Oberon just sighed and move forward, though his eyes stuck on those runes Elsword was making. He didn't know its meaning nor what it is, but it's not his concern as long as Elsword didn't cause trouble to the kingdom.

However, trouble comes.

*Boom!*

"?!"

A high explosion.

"What the hell?!" Elsword shattered the runes and looked around.

"Naosd 2-2, 2-3, 2-4! What is going on-" Oberon contacted the guards on all three entrances as he assumed the explosion must be from one of them.

" **Oberon! This is Nasod 2-3! We're Engaging Hostile! What The Hell?! Our Attacks Can't Hit Her! Back Off! Back- bzzzzttt*Radio distorted and shut down*"**

"2-3! 2-3 Come in! Damn it!"

Elsword called out his sword and asked "Oberon, where's the 2-3 at?"

"They are at the Southwest Entrance. What are you going to do?"

"Stop the invader, of course." Elsword told and rushed toward the destination.

However, what trouble him from the inside is that how the invaders attacked the entrance without any alert from the defense outside. He suspected that the new wave of invaders must be more advanced that they can sneak in and destroyed the barrier.

He arrived at the Southwest Gate and saw the horrified scene, all of the Nasod Guards were shred into pieces, beyond repair. There's still oil leaking from their bodies.

He then caught a female with blue long hair. She stood there, the blue flame burning around her but it didn't touch her. Elsword could feel the large killer intent from her stare as she watched him.

"Ho… Another one? You seem promising than those weakling." The woman spoke with her devious smirk.

"You must be the Valkyrur that Kazuki mentioned." Elsword said, hard to believe that he witnessed the one who use Valkyria power. A wild smirk appeared on his face "I never thought I could see you sooner than I thought."

"I see that he told you all before I came here." She said, pointing the sword at him "Then you knew our intention. Surrender the Former Valkyrur, then I will spare your life and this pathetic island."

"Right… How about piss off?" He denied and swung his sword in challenge.

"Don't get to cocky, kid. You are out of league!" She charged forward and swung her sword.

Elsword raised up and blocked her strike. His eyes widened in shock as he felt a marvelous force coming from her, stronger than him. He had to trigger his sword to withstand her attack or he will fall. She threw you back and attempted to cast **Plasma Bullet** at him. Elsword tried to reflect. However, those bullets were so strong that it reflected his sword, forcing him lose his balance. He stood up and blocked her sword once again. He gripped both his hands on his sword and pushed her back.

"Not bad, kid." She smirked.

Elsword roared and pushed her in the air as he shot out **Wind Blades** at her, who destroyed the vital one. He threw rune tags below her and chanted **Splash Explosion** , triggering the tags. They exploded at the same time the Valkyrur landed. However, she gained no damage.

"Seems like my rune can't hit you." Elsword spoke and entered his defense.

"It's the power of the Valkyria, kid." She said "While I have this power, nothing can damage me, not even you."

"We will see about that."

Elsword grinned and clasped his hands, chanted **Rising Slash** where she was standing and attacked. While she was dodging, he gripped his sword and ignited the flame inside before he ran forward. With each shout of "One! Two! Crazy!" He slashed her, releasing the flame which extended his range. If his sword can't hit her, then his flame can. He made a **Wild Air Slash** knocked her up in the air. He chased after her using the rune steps while he dodged her plasma shot. He couldn't risk reflecting her shot or his sword would be broken due to being overwhelmed by her power. Once he was on the same height as her, he smirked

"Let's see if this can break through your shield. Don't Look Down!"

He swung his sword and stabbed her, igniting his flame with **Wild Sword Fire**. They fell on the high speed and *Boom!* collided on the ground with another explosion. This one woke up all the civilians nearly as each building lit up. Elsword jumped back, watching the Valkyrur rose up from the crater.

"Impressive, kid." She grinned, wiped the red liquid on her lips and commended "Not even he can match ruthlessness of your."

"What you saw is just a fraction of my power." He replied, making the same grin "I can tell you withstand my attack so get up! We're not done yet!"

"Hm…" the smirk still on her lips as she stood up as if nothing happened to her "I would love to try and kill you right now, Red Magician." She saw a group of Nasod advanced as well as the Former Valkyria among them, all gear up "But it seems I'm out of time." She swung her spiral sword as a blue flame tornado consumed her and shattered, revealing no sight of the blue hair woman.

"My name is Envy. Remember the name who will kill you in one day."

That was the last message he could hear from the woman. He looked where the woman used to be before he turned around to see an angry Queen of Nasod.

"W-Wait Eve, Your look is so scary." Elsword sweat-dropped and tried to calm the wrath(?) of the Nasod.

*Flop!*

Without any warning, she slapped him, thus knocking him out cold.

"Take him back to my room. I will decide his punishment later." She fumed and ordered her guards who obeyed in fear "Leaving me alone to fight? Stupid, dummy, reckless idiot." Eve looked at the scene ordered her guards to clean up the mess, telling the medical to retrieve their cores and installed in another bodies.

But after this event, she knew that the Empire is moving out to eliminate her, the threat to the Altera Island. She had to decide soon.

\- 7:00 AM –

"Let see… A broken arm, 2 broken ribs, and fever. I know you are reckless, but you are too dummy to get yourself like this."

Standing beside Elsword, who was under recovery, was Eve in her nurse outfit. His condition left him unable to move. As for the fever, Elsword had to hold back his nosebleed upon seeing her revealing clothes. This had to be Mio's idea. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy this, but it's too much for a patient like him, especially her personal patient. If he didn't die from broken bones, he could die from blood lost. He swore he saw a flash of evil smirk from her.

Eve took the thermometer from Elsword's mouth and checked his temperature. It didn't change.

"I see no change in your temperature, yet your face is red. How strange…"

' _It's because of what you wear.'_ Elsword said in his mind.

"Well then, since you are injured. I expect no reckless action from you, or I will make you stay in this room with more damages on your body." She made her threat clearly by pointing a sharp thing (Injection needle). Elsword sweat-dropped and nodded rapidly. He waited till Eve put the needle down before he let out a sigh in relief. Fighting against Valkyrur is bad enough, but facing the Queen's Wrath is another problem.

Eve sat down near Elsword and touched his cheek. Her eyes showed relief and calm yet mixed with worry and sorrow.

"Just when will you stop being reckless?" She murmured.

"You know that I won't be myself if I stop that." He grinned. Of course Elsword would always go for the fight. If she saw him back down, that's not Elsword she knew. But every time she saw him got injured like this, she felt annoyed and… scared.

"At least retrain yourself from rushing into danger." She frowned, having the urge to slap him "Speaking of danger, I saw the security feed of your fight against Valkyria. She's become a big threat to the kingdom. Just as the Hunter said."

"Ya…" Elsword nodded "She's tough knight. One man army. She destroyed the barrier without being detected. With her Valkyria, she's almost impossible to defeat." A small groan escaped his mouth as he moved his body a little "She's after you."

An uncomfortable silence consumed the room. Both witnessed the power of Valkyria. She feared that what Kazuki said would become true.

"Elsword… After you're done healing. We must find the Hunter again."

"Ho… So you made your decision…" staring at her eyes, he already knew her answer and grinned.

"Yes… It's time we move…"

* * *

Yuu: ^^ll … Almost done for the Act 1. Still collecting the ideas for the Act 2. If late, the story could be postponed for a few months.

Note: Notice something familiar from Elsword? But he uses Rune instead of a gun, and some of his skills are quite similar (old skills and his sword included). Also, i hope you recognize which "Gunther" and "Valkyria" are from. But i made it less details that it didn't become a crossover story.

Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO/


	8. Act 1 - Epilogue

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its characters, except my OCs.**

Elsword - Rune Master (Age: 22)

Eve - Code: Sariel (With part of Code: Ultimate's weapon)

Kazuki Yuuki – Soul Reaper (Hidden as Assassin) (Age: 21)

Lily – Unknown Spirit (18)

Sakura – Former Hunter / Current Supporter (22)

* * *

Epilogue – Act 1

While our protagonist was under recovery, the Hunter was under the same condition as Elsword.

"You never cease to surprise us, Kazuki." She growled while curing his bruise on his arm "Fighting her all alone without calling us."

"Spare me your lecture." He grumbled "Not in the mood to hear you scold me."

Lily, who was now in the artificial body, giggled at them. After days of training, she got used to the body and helped the base, though sometimes she accidentally left it. Sakura had yet to let her work with the weapon until Lily attached to the body 100%. She got used to their argument to each other so there's no point in stopping them.

"I have the score to settle with her so I need no help from you- Itaitaitai!(Ouch Ouch Ouch!)"

"Don't forget Lily, you dummy. If you are dead, I will make sure your soul will never leave her without a good torture." She tightened the bandage and smirked with his whine. She released it a bit and finished curing him "That should do."

Kazuki said nothing and laid back on the bed. He was thinking of his last fight against Envy and sighed. If she told him that she was forced to serve Empire because they threatened to destroy her hometown, they had gone too far.

"Tsk, Mendo sena…. (Troublesome). So how's Altera?"

"Altera was under attack by Envy. Our scout team saw her destroy the gate and advanced inside, yet she was forced back by an unknown knight who has ability to use fire." Lily reported with amaze "The flame is so big that the second scout team could see it."

Kazuki knew who she was talking about and smirked "That's Elsword Sieghart, The Magician. He's well known for controlling Fire with precision."

"I have a feeling he would be involved." Sakura muttered.

"Like I said, Envy was forced back and retreated. But I don't think she would do that." Lily pondered "We have yet to know her intention but she made our job to call the Former Valkyria with us easier, since she realized the threat the Empire would do on her hometown."

They nodded.

"In that case…"

* * *

\- Altera Island –

Elsword was bored. No, scratch that. He was beyond bored. He stayed on his bed for two days and couldn't move with those bandage. Even if he tried to move, the camera would alarm her who would stand before the door with a frown and warning. The last thing he would see was a slap on his cheek.

"Boring…"

The door slid opened and a certain pink-hair Nasod came in with a cart full of meal.

"It's lunch time, darling~"

He heard the voice and recognized her. He looked at the entrance only to look away with a faint red on his face.

"You and Eve, both of you trying to kill me?" He groaned.

Standing beside him was Mio wearing the maid outfit. Like Eve, her costume was revealing on some parts that any males couldn't resist. Elsword didn't notice as Mio set up a small table on his bed and placed the food on it.

"it's our gift to you, Elsword." Mio smiled "Here, your lunch is ready. You want me to feed you?"

"I can feed myself, Mio." Elsword denied with a blush. He could hear her giggle and paid it no mind before he started digging his food "… Delicious…" he muttered in awe before continuing eating them, unaware that Mio looked at the camera with a smirk. Someone was satisfied behind the monitor now.

After the meal, Mio cleaned up and left, leaving Elsword alone in his room. He took out a small note and wrote down. The page was filled with strange symbols which he believed to be related to Valkyria. If what Eve said was right, Valkyria could be more ancient than Nasod. But how did the Empire discover it and why was the Valkyria in the body of the human body, namely Envy? Unless it was genetic inheritance or survivors.

Aside from that, he found an interesting intel from the Excavation Team, the same relic stone carved with same language. He had yet to translate it since some of the symbol got scratched that beyond recognition. "Cursed race" and "fallen by them" were what he could see. He murmured to himself and circled the "Cursed race" words with a questionable mark.

Now with his things, he drew the Runes with his finger. He chanted something to modify his ability to the sword he was using by taking out rune symbol from the circle near the handle and replaced with another one. Sometimes the Rune was rejected and shattered upon contacted or some Runes were linked with each other as a set. He wrote down to remember a whole set of Runes for further use.

"Let's hope I can match your elemental ability, Aisha." He smirked

He kept doing it for half an hour until he heard the door slid open. He saw another pink-hair Nasod stepping closer to him.

"She's calling you…"

Elsword looked at Apple with a curious and asked "Eve? What does she want?" From the look on her face, it's something serious.

"The Hunter is here."

* * *

With the help of Oberon, he arrived at the Hall of Audience to see a familiar face, Hunter. Beside him were a blonde woman with a young girl with white long hair. She seemed like Lu he knew yet she wasn't. She didn't have starred-eyes like Lu. Then he stared at the blonde. From what he could tell, she was a technician or something as her equipment was modern like Nasod, making him thinking of Rose. And then there was Hunter.

"Elsword Sieghart."

"Hunter."

He had to hold back his snicker as he saw his condition like him.

"Let me guess, you fought Valkyrur." Elsword asked with a smirk.

"The same could be asked to you." Hunter returned the smirk "I believe we're not here to tease each other, are we?"

Elsword nodded and looked at Eve, who understood what he meant and said "We will join you, but under one condition."

"… name it."

"We want to know everything you know, including your current military force as well as the condition on the battlefield."

"… Tsk… Sakura, you do it." Kazuki clicked his tongue and pushed his work to the blond hair woman.

Sakura frowned but nodded as she showed a hologram with a map that Elsword recognized. It was close to Japan, where it was covered in EMP storm. But this one can view clearly inside the storm and had the name of it.

"Yami no Taikiru… (Darkness Continent)"

Immediately, Kazuki, Sakura and Lily stared at him with surprised.

"How did you know Japanese?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged "Years of traveling worthwhile." But it didn't answer her question much and she stared at him for a few seconds till he broke "Alright, I traveled to Japan Continent and learned its language. But I'm surprised that the Darkness Continent was influenced in it."

"… Ah!" Lily screamed and pointed her finger at him "I Remember You! You Are The One Who Flipped Girl's Skirt And Did Pervert Things To Her!"

"Wait what?!" Elsword this time was in panic. He didn't remember seeing her around him when he was in Japan yet she knew him very well. Short time after that, he felt a malice aura from the Queen. He gulped and turned around to see her golden eyes staring at him with anger while Mio touched her red cheeks with shyness.

"Oh dear. I didn't know you were so rough…" Mio teased which was then silent by Proto. With her tease, it's no different from fueling the flame.

"Eve, I can explain this…"

"You will, after we hear their first…" She smirked in a murderous aura to a depressed knight. The trio didn't know what to say before Sakura continued "The main land was separated into two area, one marked with blue color as Rebellion, another was red marked with Red as Empire. As you see, The Rebellion was surrounded. They pinned us down and pushed back to Ares. We tried to call for reinforcement but they were destroyed by Valkyrur before they could arrive. Our supply got shortage, ammo also out. Our only option right now is calling back up from outside with little chance while the Rebellion stayed defense."

"Hm… There's no other way to turn the table?" Elsword asked.

"There's only one, but it's a waste because the last reinforcement was separated from the main one. They transmitted and told us that they couldn't break through the barrack of the Empire with weak power." Sakura sighed "That's all we know… And about Valkyria, the Hunter here has a friend who is interested in these things like you. You may ask him if you join us."

"… What do you think, Eve?"

"*sigh* No choice then…" Eve said "When will we leave?"

"Usually, we intent to leave next week but it's sooner than we thought so we will leave tomorrow." Kazuki told and pointed the location for a pick-up "We have our ride to pick us at 10 at this coordinate. Don't be late."

"Alright, we will be there."

Both parties bid their goodbye. After the Hunter Team left, Elsword started to sweat. He once again turned around to face her who had a sweet smile(?) that promised world of pain if he didn't start explain for next 10 seconds.

* * *

"Oi, Lily. Is it true that you saw him flipping girl's skirt?" Kazuki asked after they left Altera. He and Sakura had heard the name of Magician yet they didn't think he would do that.

"He did! ... Didn't he?" She strongly admitted but after a few seconds, she hesitated.

At this, Sakura and Kazuki face-palmed.

"Lily…."

"But I swear. I saw him doing something like making symbols floating and Boom! It exploded and flipped a girl's skirt up. After that, I saw him falling on top of her while doing something."

"There has to be some accidents that led to those unfortunate situation. There's no way he would so such-"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

"- … things…." Kazuki muttered last word after hearing a scream from Altera "Look like someone will be on the bed for a long time…"

They nodded, feeling bad for the Red Magician. But this will lead to a new allies to help the Rebellion to defeat Empire. At the same time, they could reveal the truth behind the Valkyria. The question is… How long will it take to defeat them…?

* * *

Yuu: Ah… I only thought of the continent's name yet I haven't come up with others… This would conclude the Act 1 of the story.

Lu: Yuu-chan~ Why are we only mentioned one time, hn?

Yuu: You two are in, but will not show up until Act 2 starts, but I don't know when.

Lu: Mou!

Yuu: (Watching her leaving) I think that's enough for today. So… Read and Review, please OwO/

Oh by the way, I got a review from a guest in one-shot story and this one so I answered here.

Guest: Yo, thanks for your review. Like I said, it's my first time so I am still inexperience in this. And about the title, it wasn't my intention to name it "Longing" because I didn't know it was taken before. And who knows, maybe Elsword could save her hometown, or my OC Kazuki could, or could be something that I won't spoil soon.

Note: Should Mio with Elsword? And I was mistake in writing her name. It should be 'Myu' but I wrote 'Mio' when I spelt her name =w=


	9. Act 2 - Prologue

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, except OCs. Just an author who wants to release imagination.**

Main Character:

\- Elsword Sieghart - Rune Master (22)

\- Eve - Code: Sariel (Mix with Code: Ultimate) (?)

\- Kazuki Yuuki - Soul Reaper (21)

\- Lily - Unknown Soul (18)

\- Sakura - Navigator (22)

Code: Valkyria Act II - Prologue

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"… Can you just shut up for ten seconds? You're starting to annoy me."

"Oh, ok."

Ten seconds later…

"Are we there yet?"

"Gargh!"

A certain Hunter slammed his head on the table while a pink hair Nasod giggled. Elsword looked at Kazuki and Mio before he shook his head.

"Never expected you to sneak in his crew, Mio." He spoke up, getting her attention.

"Eheheheh."

* * *

" _Alright, people. Move your legs! We don't have much time!"_

 _Sakura ordered her men to gather their packages and moved them to the crew ship while Lily and Kazuki were standing nearby, watching while waiting for their guests. He tapped his foot on the ground, getting impatient and stared at the watch on his wrist. It's almost time to depart._

" _What took them so long?"_

" _No idea."_

 _As they waited, Kazuki spotted two figures with white and red hair walking to the crew. He got up and headed to them and saw two people he wanted to see: The Former Valkyrur, Eve, and The Magician of Flame, Elsword Sieghart. However, looking closer, he saw a red mark on Elsword's cheek and it was still fresh._

" _What happened to your face?"_

" _Don't ask." Elsword muttered and glared at Eve who, strangely, blushed and looked away "My daily morning is like this."_

 _Kazuki didn't know but he decided not to ask due to the glare Eve shot at him._

" _Anyway, we're about to leave. Let's hop on!"_

 _Elsword and Eve nodded and climbed aboard. The ship was a little shaky due to the small waves that they almost fell. They regained their balance and entered the cockpit where Sakura, Kazuki and Lily were waiting. Sakura was in charge of controlling the ship and movement. She typed something on the hologram and with a press, a loud alarm went off._

" _ **Attention. We are now preparing to depart. All crew members on board immediately. I repeat, all crew on board immediately for department."**_

 _The ship began departing with a loud horn. Elsword and Eve could see the view of the floating island from the ship. It went smaller and smaller until it's out of sight, meaning they were almost away from Elrios._

" _Commander, this is Hunter. We are en route to the base, ETA 1 hour."_ _Kazuki contacted to HQ._

" _ **Copy, Hunter. I presume you have them."**_

" _Yes, she's with Magician."_

" _ **Got it. Meet me at office once you've arrived."**_

 _The communication terminated. Kazuki sighed._

" _Sir." A man called "We detected an unknown personal on the ship."_

 _The group turned around to see a man holding the arm of a pink haired girl who winced in pain by his grip._

" _Let go of me!"_

" _Mio!?" / "Mio?"_

 _The girl known as Mio froze, her eyes on the familiar queen of Nasod and the magician. She began to sweat._

" _Um… Hi?"_

" _One of your girls, Elsword?" Kazuki asked._

" _Yeah, she's my friend." Elsword replied "But how did she end up here?"_

 _Kazuki told the man to let her go, who nodded. Mio touched her arm and moaned._

" _I would have recruited her if she wasn't in your command, Eve." Kazuki smirked "I didn't detect her presence till now."_

" _I take that as compliment then." Mio said and stood beside Elsword._

" _We're far away from your main land now and we don't have time to turn around and take you back so do me a favor and stay quiet in this ship." The hunter ordered._

* * *

Yet, she still bothered him.

"Mio, if you're here. Who's in charge?" Eve asked.

"Oh, I let Proto take care of your place. She has Apple with her too."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Apple's not ready yet to take my throne, and Proto is rather impatient. She prefers doing with force than staying in one place."

"It's ok, Eve. They can deal with the job." Mio smiled.

She sighed.

Sakura shook her head for her carefree attitude, before she turned her gaze on the monitor again. She detected a curved line appeared and knew that the ship was closed to the barrier. She called out.

" **Attention to all crew, we are going to pierce the barrier. All must go inside for the missile launch."**

Immediately, the crew members ran inside the ship. Sakura set the control to prepare the missile launch, which was placed on the front ship. She took out a key and inserted it in the keyslot before turning it, activating the button on the panel.

" **Missile away."**

She pushed it and launched the missile. It was flying toward the blue mist was was EMP storm. Once the missile touched it, it exploded. A small gap was filled with a light blue. She drove the ship on maximum speed to cross the gap which was slowly shrinking. Elsword, Eve and Mio then felt their ears hearing pitching sound when they crossed the gap and quickly covered their ears.

"What the hell?!"

Strangely, only 3 of them were affected by them. The other members were confused by their suddenly scream. The pitching sound slowly died down.

"It's gone."

"You alright?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm good, for now." Elsword replied and then went to the girls.

The crew passed the barrier and continued to the Darkness Continent. Elsword seemed to recover from the missile and looked around to find the continent that he never got his chance to see. Eve watched the red haired magician instead of the view as her lips curved into a small smile. She seemed interested in Elsword than others.

* * *

\- Time and Space Dimention -

"They crossed the barrier safety." Glave spoke "However, the Emp storm has affected their ability to use El energy greatly. They have yet to realize it."

The adminitrator stood before the gate while watching Elsword and Eve on the ship along with Dark Knight and Demon Queen. The silver haired girl seemed to recover from exhaustion of power loss and had her adult form back.

"So we will share the same fate as them if we make it inside?" Dark Knight asked.

"You are as long as the barrier is still on." Glave nodded and turned to face them "This time, I will teach you some of the weapons you will see in the battlefield."

* * *

Yuu: Hi ya, everyone. It's been a while since i ended first act of Code: Valkyria and i can't let it suspended any longer. I will try to make chapters of Act II longer. I was wondering about weapons in Darkness Continent by using modern range weapon like SMG, Rifle, MG etc.

Elsword: It would be great if i can use a gun with my own sword, like Nero in DMC 4.

Yuu: Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO /


	10. Act 2 - Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just an author who wish to release imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword - Rune Master

Eve - Code: Sariel

Mio - Narrator

Kazuki - Soul Reaper

Note: "-Japanese-"

A/N: Most of the dialogs are japanese voice untill the training when Eve and Mio programmed to understand it with Elsword's note.

Act 2 - Chapter 1: Welcome to Gaia

* * *

\- ? -

In a darkness hall where the blue haired knight stepped forward to present herself to the king as she knelt down on her knee, right hand on her chest.

"-Report.-" A deep voice ordered her.

"-Your Highness, I failed to capture the Former Valkyrur. I encountered heavy resistance by Red Magician, a man who can control fire on his will.-"

"-… I knew Red Magician is yet I didn't expect him to stand on my way." He spoke, his eyes now staring on her while frowning "-Legendary or not, I thought your Valkyria power can defeat him.-"

"-With all due respect, your Highness.-" Envy said "-Valkyria can barely hold back his reckless style with the help of El Resonance. Fighting in enemy's turf is a big risk without acknowledge.-"

"-… No matter, I will think about it later. You are dismissed.-"

"-Haii…-"

Envy stood up and bowed before she left the hall. The man looked to his left where a hodded man revealed himself from the wall. His face was hidden in the shadow that was barely seen.

"-What do you think?-"

"-As far as she told us, I believe it's true. According to our scout, Elrios is blessed with unidentified energy that harmonize the balance of their lives. Without it, the people can't live longer.-"

"-I see.-"

"-However, The Rebellion has made a move to bring Former Valkyrur and Red Magician to their side. There's chance that the source will be out of reach and will weaken them. Yet, I can't guarantee that they are as human as us. We will see about that.-"

"-I shall note it.-" The King nodded "-How's the preparation?-"

"-The military is ready on your go.-" The cloaked man said.

"-I already knew that, I mean that giant guardian.-"

"-About that, we still need something to activate it, which belongs to the Former Valkyrur, and creator of City of the Sky. Eve.-"

* * *

"We are here." Sakura told them upon arriving at the harbor.

The crew members were preparing to aboard, throwing thicks rope to the harbor where others caught and tied it to the pole before pulling the ship closer. Elsword jumped off the ship and held Eve's and Mio's hands to help them step out. Kazuki did the same to Lily. Sakura, however, stayed to help the crew organizing the cargoes back and told them to meet the HQ as fast as possible (ASAP).

When they reached the gate, two guards stepped up and blocked their way, hands holding their guns.

"-Halt, state your business.-" One of the spoke out in Japanese.

"-Kazuki Yuuki, Agent Hunter, Arriving to report the mission.-" Kazuki replied firmly, showing the badge on his arm. The guards recognized it and nodded before they stepped aside.

"Let's go. Try not to get lost."

Elsword nodded and pulled Eve and Mio with him, ignoring the faint blush on their faces. Once inside, the first thing they saw were talling buildings that made them raised their heads up. They never saw this in their place and could only awed in silence. As they followed Kazuki. They spotted a small sight of flying object that looked resemble to the one invaded Altera, one after one.

It's more modern than Elrios.

"Come on, Elsword."

The call from Kazuki snapped them out of their gaze and quickly walked after him. The hunter shook his head. They're like kid seeing something wonderful in their lives. They walked for a few minutes and arrived at gate, passing through it and saw a training field. Many people wearing uniform were doing training exercise under the command of one person who shouted rapidly.

Mio was a little startled by how he yelled at a person who slacked his training and grabbed Elsword's arm, to Eve's annoyance.

"We're here."

Kazuki stood before the small monitor and showed his badge to it. It turned out the monitor was scanner and swept the badge and called out in a mono tone.

 **Kazuki Yuuki  
Agent Hunter 1-4  
Rectical Scan Confirmed**

Eve was interested in the technology and looked closely, only to be blocked by Kazuki's hand.

"I suggest you should stay back. The scanner will alarm whole army if it spots unknown personal."

Eve had no choice but to follow his words and stepped back near Elsword. The doors slid open and let the group enter. They stepped inside elevator and Lily pressed the 5th floor where they will meet the leader.

 ***ding***

The door opened again and revealed the room which was the office room, with many people doing their job in hustle. Kazuki told them to walk in quiet, not disturbing them as jobs in here required high concentration 24/7. They nodded.

"Code Ariel."

Kazuki stepped before two guards and told the password. They accepted and stepped aside, opening the double doors and let them walk inside.

"-HQ, Hunter has arrived and report for the mission-"

Elsword and his girls now looked at the woman who was typing on her computer and then turned her eyes on them. She had brown twin-tails hair with red silk on her head and a dark blue business suit.

"-I guess the mission is finished, then.-" She spoke and stood up "Okaerinasai, Kazuki." (Welcome home, Kazuki.) Her eyes then shifted to the others "-You must be Red Magician. It's an honor to meet you.-" She paused for a moment when she saw their confused face and realized they didn't know what she said "-Gomen(Sorry), you don't know Japanese.-"

"-Iya iya(No no). I'm good, except Eve and Mio.-" Elsword replied with Japanese, shocking her. Alicia regained her composure.

"-My name is Alicia Gunther, Secretary of Military Adminitator.-" She introduced "-My apology for the sudden but we are at war right now and we need your strength to help us against the Empire.-" the woman bowed down "-I hope you can lend us your power.-"

"-Stand up, Gunther-san.-" Elsword told "-We have learned the situation here and also had invaded by the Empire. We will gladly help you.-"

"-Arigatou.-"

"… What are they talking about?" Mio was confused by the language Elsword was talking to Alicia "You know what he said, Eve?"

"Beat me, but I believe he will tell us after this." Eve noted "I'm gonna program a tranlation when the talk is done."

"-Kazuki, can you escort them to their room I have arranged?-" Alicia told "-The VIP one-"

"-Leave it to me, Gunther-san.-"

* * *

They arrived at another building close to the military and headed to the 15th floor, where they can view the city. Elsword, Eve and Mio entered their new room and was surprised by the big size. It had almost everything for them to live comfortably.

"I will return to the base and prepare for the paper. Finish your room arrangement then meet me at 7 tonight for your training."

"Training? We're good with what we are now."

"Normally, I wouldn't care, but you need a firepower to deal with the range personal." Kazuki explained "You will be in disavantage with just your sword alone."

"We got it."

Kazuki nodded and left the room, leaving the trio to do as they pleased.

"Well, let see what we have."

Mio went for the kitchen to see if they had enough material for lunch while Eve checked their furniture. Elsword chose to see their bedroom and found a large kingside bed, enough for 3 people to sleep. However, the problem is Eve and Mio. Elsword could only sleep with Eve if she allowed him to, and sometimes Mio pulled a trick on him when it came to sleeping together. The thought of him having those two in his arms was enough to make him smirk.

He put the bag down and proceed to sort his clothes inside the closet. He could have done the same to Eve's and Mio's but he wouldn't dare to risk his life, especially her divine slap. Once he'd done, he jumped on the bed and let out a sigh of relief upon feeling the soft of the bed, almost made him drift into sleep.

He raised his right hand and called out some of his runes before he continued his works on chanting fomula.

"… what the hell?"

He just started his works and he began to get tired, runes slowly fading sooner than he expected. He swiped them disappeared and looked at his palms, wondering why he felt little magic inside.

"That's because we are away from range of El."

Eve entered bedroom and told him, seeing his magic faded away.

"Our power are limited without the El Resonance. We can only do the basic magic spells."

"Damn… and here I thought we could wipe this Empire with just our own." He cursed "Seem like I will see him for the training to cover up my lost ability."

"It seems so."

"Aye… and by the way."

Elsword took out a small book in his pocket and threw it at Eve who caught it. She flipped it and saw many of the Kanji letters he had already noted.

"In case you don't know Japanese, you should use it to learn the communication." Elsword told "Give it to Mio once you are done with it."

"I will note it in my program."

Elsword nodded.

* * *

\- Timeskip -

\- Training Ground -

They took Kazuki's advice and headed to the training ground near headquarter. When they arrived, sounds of gun shots echoing the field. They saw some using range gun for practice and shooting at the target which was a human-shaped carton.

"Welcome to my training field, Elsword."

Kazuki stepped out and greeted.

"It's good to see you, Kazuki."

Elsword waved his hand at him. He then eyed on the second person beside Kazuki, who had dark blue hair down to her shoulder, wearing uniform with a gun holster on her right thigh. Her dark eyes were looking at Elsword and the rest of his members with calculating eyes.

"You must be the one Kazuki told you." The girl said "My name is Isara Gunther, instructor of Gaia's Training Camp. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sieghart-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Gunther-san, and call me Elsword. I don't like former much." Elsword grinned.

"Elsword, I will come back to report other things to HQ. You will be under her instruction for a time being. Oh and try not to flirt her. Her brother doesn't like it when someone try to hit on her."

"Kazuki!"

"Will do." Elsword chuckled, ignoring the glares from the two Nasod girls.

With that, Kazuki left the field. Isara led them to the armory where contained various weapons, sorted in categories. They awed at how large the containment was and looked around with interest.

"What you see here is the weapons we have reseached, each has its unique rate and firepower. It depends on the capable of the user to decide which weapon they can use. On the wall has weapons sorted from light to heavy."

Isara took a handgun on the wall and showed it to Elsword and the girls.

"This one is used commonly by the army. We call it FNH Five-Seven MK2, or just call it Five-Seven. It has low recoil and its weight is light to carry around." Isara explained and inserted its magazine inside the gun before she pulled the upsisde of the gun to load the first bullet. She reached the shooting booth with the gang following after her and watching her.

 ***Bang***

First shot unleashed the loud noise and hit the target's left shoulder.

"There." Isara turned to Elsword and handed the gun to him while saying "Why don't you try it?"

Elsword hesitated at first. He knew he had seen the way the members of Black Crow shot during the fight on the ship, which was under Raven's command, but he never tried. He walked to the booth and raised the gun.

"Left hand?"

Isara was interested in Elsword who held the gun on left hand only. Rarely anyone would use their left hand to use gun. Elsword thought to himself that using is just like launching rune, and he's perfect at launching it. He recalled the way Black Crow aimed and raised the gun up to the level of his left eye. His index finger touched the trigger and slowly pulled it before another shot unleased.

"!?"

Isara checked the target and surprisingly, the bullet hit the head.

"It's… light…"

Another shock to Isara is that she didn't see the gun recoil, or his hand held the gun too firmly that he didn't flinch by the gun.

Elsword then kept shooting at the target with remained bullets till it's empty. The final score recorded with 4800/5000. Elsword heard low whisper _"_ _Rossa wa kore ni manzoku shinaideshou (Rossa won't be happy about this)"_ before she told "Nice shot on your first time, Elsword. Have you done this before?"

Elsword just simply shook his head and replied "Nope, the gun is too light. I can use it steadily, like I launch my rune."

"Rune?" Isara tilted her head before she realized that Elsword is Red Magician from Elrios "Oh right, I forgot."

Isara then asked other girls if they were interested in gun. Mio denied because she preferred working as Narrator, which Isara noted, leaving Eve who held Five-Seven in her both hands and shot the dummy. She got 3900/5000, lower than Rossa and Elsword. Elsword went to the armory to see if he can find any other weapon he's interested. His eyes scanned on the wall for a moment till he noticed a white large handgun with roulette core. However, it's placed on the top.

"Isara, what's that gun on the top one?"

"That…" Isara was about to explain only to pause for a short time as she saw weapon before she told "It's the Dual Barrels White Python, the most recoiling handgun we have. I wouldn't recommend using it because of its recoil that likely breaks the arm. So far we haven't found anyone with strong capable to handle it."

"Then, can I try it?"

"Elsword, no, I can't-" / "Please…"

She was stopped by Elsword's plead. She saw him clasping his hands while begging her to test it, and sighed in defeat. She told the man in charge of armory who nodded. The man placed the gun on the table with tiring sigh escaping his mouth, saying that it's quite heavy.

"You don't change your mind?"

Instead of answering, Elsword raised his right hand over his should and called out the sword through a small flash, to Isara's surprise, and pulled it to show her.

"Here, try holding it."

Isara didn't know what he meant but did as he told. Elsword placed the sword on the floor and told her to lift it. She was confused what he meant but did as he told, until she found out it didn't budge. She tried to pull the handle up yet no use. She released the sword and stared at Elsword to ask him, only to find him lifting the python at ease, scaring the man.

"I have trained heavy sword for years. That one was casted with weight rune for stamina training." Elsword looked at the Python and tested it through aiming "Compared to the sword, this one is nothing."

Isara couldn't believe what she just heard. The White Python is light? She looked back at the sword before attempting to kick it, yet no movement was made. Elsword chuckled at her before he called the sword back. He pulled the empty roulette on the left and inserted 6-round mag' into it, closed the roulette and spun around, making chains of clicking sounds. He walked toward the shooting booth and aimed the Python at the dummy before he unleased first two bullets at it, which were floating parallelly and broke the target. The gun recoiled hard as he flinched a bit.

"… COOL!"

Both Isara and the armory man were dead silent by the strength Elsword showed on holding White Python, which destroyed a target.

"I think I will call it Blue Rose."

A grin crossed his face as he spun the gun around his index finger.

"… Then I will report this to the HQ that we have someone capable in using it." Isara got over her shock and nodded.

The blue haired girl then led the members to another training field. They stepped down to the lower ground through the tunnel and saw another one lean his back on the wall.

"Barney!" Isara greeted.

"Isara, welcome back to the pit." The man greeted back and found new comers behind her "Newbies?"

"Not exactly but you will know soon." Isara said before introducing "His name is Barney. He's in charge of the Pit, where you will put your skill in action through the course. Depend on how skillful you are, he will decide which rank and position you will be in."

Barney stepped to the cargo and opened up to reveal another guns inside.

"Alright, I see you without your primary weapon so pick one you like."

Elsword took a look at the cargo and found various kind of guns inside, submachine gun(SMG), light machine gun(LMG), heavy machine gun(HMG), each of them attached with optics. He reached for a white Scar Light and picked it up, inspecting it. Like Isara, Barney was quite surprise to see him using left hand. Elsword asked him if he can try first shot which he accepted.

However, those first shots were unfamiliar to him as when he pulled the trigger, chains of bullets released rapidly.

"Hold it right there, young man." Barney halted him "You need to aim down your sight first before you can shoot. No offense, but the way you shot looks like an ass." Which earned a tick mark from the said man.

Elsword followed his words and raisedd the gun to aim down sight. He put a few shots to the wall and adjusted the optics red dot until he found it good.

"All set."

Barney nodded and instructed "Go to that gate and prepare under my instruction. Shoot down the target on your sight, but beware of civillians. Your final score will decided base on your action and shot."

"Roger."

Elsword walked to the said gate and waited for Barney.

"Go!"

Elsword entered the gate.

"Pick your target!"

Elsword aimed down sight and shot first targets, then jumped over the barricade to shoot another on on the top of the damaged vehicle. Rushing past few obstacles, another dummies popped up, except among of them were civilian posters. Some of the targets were moving and one of them was behind civilian. He made his shot carefully and put a lead past near the civilian's shoulder and hit the target's head. Then he proceed with others.

"Enter the building!"

Elsword kicked the door, breaking hinges and shot the targets.

"Melee with your knife."

"Uh oh…"

Barney didn't hear Isara's gasp and Eve's sigh when he said it and was too late to stop him as Elsword grinned. Instead of a knife, his right hand reached the sword which was called out and slain the target into half, shocking him.

"What the F-"

Elsword ran and shot the last bullets of Scar Light to the targets, ignoring civillians, and put the gun aside to reach the last section. He looked around to see a lot of targets. He grinned deviously and began slaying them while his left hand holding Blue Rose and shooting.

"Alright, head to the finish line! Go!"

Elsword dashed to the line and stepped on it, thus stopping the clock time.

"19s, you make this training field like your playground."

Barney stepped to the red haired man, staring at the sword on his back. He never expected someone to use a large sword in a battle.

"I went through something worse than this." Elsword said.

Barney looked at the score and timer to decide the rank.

"Well then, you should be in the Sergeant." Barney criticized "Your style is quite unique so I'm not so sure if I can rank you more, and that White Python, I wasn't mentioned you can man it. Your strength must be very high to use it without any injures."

Elsword chuckled. They waited as Eve was next to do the training pit. She got the same rank as Elsword. As soon as it's done, they headed back to the HQ to finish the training program.

"All done." Isara reported.

Kazuki took the file from her and took a quick glance at it before he closed it.

"Welcome to Gaia Army, Elsword, Eve, Mio, or should I say… Elrios Team."

* * *

Yuu: First chapter of act 2... Ah... i hate food in hospital...

Lu: You have to eat it if you want to get better... And what's this? You added those characters from Valkyria Chronicles?

Yuu: Can't help it, i like that game much. And it inspires me to write this one.

Lu: Ho... I would like to try it when i have my own time.

Yuu: Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO /

Note: After this chapter, Elsword and Eve will not be able to use much skills due to El Bless out of range.


	11. Act 2 - Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering author who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword - Rune Master

Eve - Code: Sariel

Mio - Narrator

Note:

" " - Talking

(Translation)

* * *

Act 2 - Chapter 2: Enter the Battlefield.

"Alright, people, we have new mission for you."

Alicia announced to the new team Elrios who were standing before the secretary with their camouflage clothes on. 2 days after their training and they got their first mission.

"Elsword, Eve I have report that our supply is running low, so I send your team to outside of the kingdom. Our scout team has detected the Empire has set a perimeter on the Kana river, which is the way for merchants to come and supply us. We need to take it back now." Alicia explained while pointing her finger at the Southwest of the kingdom "The path is blocked here. Fortunately, their force is thin. I expect your team can clear the Empire for Terra to supply us. Any question?"

"I have." Eve spoke up "Why doesn't Terra do this?" She stared at the large blue area with name Terra.

"That's what I asked myself yet I don't think they would have spare force to open Kana River due to keeping border." Alicia replied, though her voice sounds distaste "Even if they have, I doubt they would send it."

Elsword narrowed his eyes. It seemed like there's still some arrogant people who were selfish to save themselves rather than saving other force.

"Once you retake the bridge, use this flare to send the second team to enfore the security. That's all for now. The operation will begin in 2 hours. You're dismissed."

"Haii!"

Once they have prepared their kit, they are waiting at their own camp in HQ's field. With Elsword, since it's a small operation, he was equipped with only armored jacket and M4A1 with Acog Sight and a grenade launcher attachment, he had his own sword which was used later in case of emergency and his Blue Rose, which was a dual barrels white python. With Eve, she got herself an MP5 with Red Dot Sight, a Five-Seven handgun and armored jackets. Mio, however, was not joining the battlefield as she stayed in the HQ as Narrator to provide visibility for Team Elrios.

He tried to recall his rune to test his ability to use magic and yet, it didn't go well. He's still able to use it but it's not enough to kill someone, but to damage to distract the target. Let's just say it's his true magic, which he can call without the help of El Energy. Eve can still use her own power since her Nasod body contained storage El Energy to use but limited for important situation, namely calling her spear out.

Mio didn't have any ability like Elsword or Eve but her sharp eyes and tactic helped Altera and its army to defense the kingdom. After the Range Test, Mio went through her test to decide her ability as Narrator and suffice to say, it's above their expectation. However, she only supported Team Elrios since she knew their skills than any other team, and Alicia permitted her request.

"How's going? I heard you're about to leave for your first operation."

Kazuki entered Elrios camp along with Lily, who joined with Hunter. The smell of gun smoke was still faintly on both of them, meaning they had finished their training. They past by the HQ and met Alicia who told them Team Elrios would begin the operation to retake Kana River and decided to visit them.

"Not much, though. I have Mio scan the area for me and knows their locations. It should makes our job easier."

Elsword responded while inserting each bullet into mag' before reloading his rifle.

"Once we retake Kana River, we will gain supply from Terra to expand the area, so make sure you do not fail."

"Though you didn't fully tell me why the Rebellion seeks to overthrow the Empire, aside destroying Eltrion and revengeance."

"…"

Kazuki went silent after this, as his emotion was conflicted. Anger, depressed, disappointment. Lily reaI asdasdd his face and held his hand to calm him down.

" _I never betrayed this Empire, but you Empire betrayed me and what I believed in it."_

"I will tell you later, right now you need to focus on your mission. Good luck."

" _You killed my family, take her away from me. Everything is done."_

Kazuki stepped out of Elrios camp, leaving the team confused. Lily bowed slightly and left afterward.

\- Kana River -

Time seemed to slow down. Team Elrios appeared at final destination and stopped by the windmill, which was surrounded by sandbags Alicia's team has placed before. Thanks to Mio, they found the Empire guards patrolling the river on the other side of the river.

"Just in time. Ready on my mark, Eve."

They readied their weapon and loaded first bullet in the barrel. Elsword placed his rifle on the barrier of sandbag, aiming his ACOG at one of the guards' head and shouted.

"Open Fire!"

 ***Bang!***

The first bullet shot through the guard's head, instantly killed him. It alerted the other guards and returned fired at two of them. Both of them crounched down to avoid wave of bullets and shot back.

" _ **Elsword, use grenade launcher!"**_

Following Mio's instruction, Elsword switched to main weapon's attachment and launched first grenade toward other side of the river, blowing two of guards away. A small grin crossed his mouth.

" _ **Elsword, draw fire. Eve, cross the bridge."**_

"Copy!"

Elsword reloaded and fired to cover Eve who crossed past another sand barrier.

"Throwing smoke!"

She pulled the triggers and threw smoking grenades along the bridge to hide her. Among the smoke, she assassinated a guard with her knife, sliding his throat and dropped him. Once she successfully crossed, she met those guards who were drawn attention by Elsword and eliminating them. She signaled Elsword that the area was safe.

"Alright, I will call them."

Elsword pulled the flare gun and shot red flare on the sky.

" _ **This is engineering team, we see your flare and on the way, ETA, 10 minutes. Recommending holding your position till our arrival."**_

"Copy your last, Elrios out."

They fortified the barrier and waited for engineering team. However, their break cut short as they heard faint engine from above and the ground. Much to their shock, they spotted two helicopter and a tank which were heading to their way. The helicopter opened fire first and tank unloaded first cannon bullet that exploded upon contact on windmill.

"Oh shit!"

They prone to avoid heavy fire.

"Mio! We Got Enemy Helo and Tank! Request to use our power!"

Elsword and Eve barely returned their shot as helicopter kept firing at them.

" _ **Copy all. HQ gives permission to use El power, proceed with caution."**_

Mio called them, and warned them that they should use their power with limit energy to avoid leaking to the Empire.

That's enough for Elrios to unleash their weapons. Elsword raised his hand to cast red rune that blocked bullets from helicopter, allowing Eve to run at tank with her spear. Elsword took out his Blue Rose and shot two bullets at minigun, disabled it. The helo then launched two missiles at Elsword. To their confusion and horror, Elsword jumped and landed on one of the missiles and used his legs to guide it. The Red Haired Magician let out huge yell of exciting as he rode it surrounding helo which was trying to flee before he used its own missile to shot it down and landed safely on the ground.

For Eve, she dodged incoming rain of bullets from the tank and High Explosion (HE) cannon bullet. She used part of El Energy to enhance her spear and cut down the tank's barrel, teared the trend which immobilized them. She then hopped on top of the tank to meet a crew tank coming out with his knife aiming at her which failed. She kicked him out cold and used a grenade, pulled triggered and threw it inside before she jumped off, right before the tank exploded due to the ammunication caught fire from grenade.

"Mio, we got them."

" _ **Good job, Elsword. The engineering team just arrived."**_

Elsword looked up as the rebellion's transporting helo was right above them. They waited as it landed before them, paneling revealing. 3 soldiers stepped out in their full gear with Scar Light and 5 members of engineering team followed afterward. A female leader with silver long hair just like Eve, tied neatly in one tail. Her left eye was equipped with blue goggle attached with small micro. She had the same blue camourflag uniform. He noticed her waist had dual handgun holsters, which were assumed her main weapons.

"Well done, soldier. The name's Kiana. You will be under my command for the time being."

Despite being adult, her voice was nearly childish which Elsword found cute. Kiana looked around the battlefield and saw what were left of two helo and tank of Empire. They made a great job, for the newcomers. She was informed what they were capable of, yet she still found it stunning. The sight of the tank having cuts and helo destroyed were beyond her imagination. She was wondering if their power could be even on Valkyria those Empire owned.

"Troops, clean the mess and prepare to fortify the bridge. Elsword, Eve, I need you two to guard the bridge while the engineers are doing their job. For now you need to rest."

"Haii!"

With engineers were doing their job, Elsword was on the sandwall with a bottle of water on his hand which was downed to half. He never felt this exhaust since he began his magic path when he overused the magic. This time he used his own magic that nearly tired him out. He drank remain of water before tossing it inside his bag and went to Eve who was leaning her back on the wall of windmill. Compared to Elsword, Eve looked fine despite she called out her spear to destroy tank.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, for now. Those were not mere threat to me. I should ask you the same thing."

Eve raised her voice a little at Elsword. She learnt that Elsword would be exhausted after using magic.

"Trying to regain my power." He replied, sitting near Eve and leaning on wall "My magic didn't recover as much as in Elrios. Your suspicion is right. I need to use it wisely."

"That's good to hear."

But inside, she's worried. It was only the beginning of the battle where magic was not existed. Elsword could have been dead if it's not for his years of training and learning on the battlefield. She placed her hand on his, gripping it slightly tight. She could feel the heat on his hand higher than before, which was the result of using rune. Elsword felt her hand too and gripped slightly in return, ignoring the squeal she let out.

"Elsword!"

Upon being called, they both released their hand and saw the commander, Kiana, walking toward them. Eve sighed in relief that she didn't see it. Elsword stood up and asked.

"You call?"

"HQ wants to scout the area 2 klicks (km). There's probably a small base around here. Once you find the location, call your Narrator to confirm."

"Roger."

"Eve, you're staying with me."

"Why?"

"I can risk defense thinner. They could attack us and engineers."

As much as Eve wanted to refuse, she's right.

"It's ok, Eve. I can handle this." Elsword smiled. His smile turned to grin when Eve pouted "I will be fine."

After that, Elsword left.

Near Kana River 3 klicks, the mysterious cloaked person was using scope to look at the bridge which was under Rebellion's control and watched the Magician left to find the Empire's base nearby. Standing beside him was another one. However, this one was shorter than the first one and was chewing cookies from her own lunch box. She let out a soft moan after finishing last cookie and put lunch box down. Both of them had the sign of Empire on their backs.

"He's on the move." Cloaked man spoke.

"Should we interfere him?"

"Not yet. Our job is scouting Kana River and inform the king." He denied "Even Rebellion retakes Kana River, it makes little matter to weaken Empire. Beside," He put scope down and looked at where Elsword was headed to "Our _Client_ orders us not to interfere _his_ test."

"I see."

He turned around and returned to sit beside the girl to enjoy his own bento (lunch box) only to find it empty. His head moved to stare at the cloaked girl who grinned at him, patting her stomach. He should have known that she had bad habit of stealing his cookies and couldn't do anything to stop her stealth. He decided to put it aside and made mag' for his weapon.

"What do you know about Empire?"

"They have Guardian in their grasp yet unable to control due to missing link with formal Valkyria. They are on the move to capture her through invasion tomorrow. Have you warned them?"

"The one on Sierra? Ya, I did just now, though I'm not sure if they trust a stranger's words so I let them decide on their own." He sighed and leaned his back on the tree "Seem like they try to confirm if I'm right."

He finished inserting bullets and reloaded his sniper rifle.

"We will see about that."

\- Gaia - Headquarter -

After 3 hours of guarding and fortifying bridge, Elrios returned when another team came to defense Kana. They were standing before the door and had their eyes scanned by retina scanner.

 **Identify…**

 **Sieghart, Elsword  
Elrios Sergent 1-1**

 **Eve  
Elrios Sergent 1-2**

 **Retina Scan confirmed**

They entered and headed to Adminitrator Office. Alicia had given the passcode to Elrios members so they could pass security layers. They arrived in office and then were greeted by a man who was sitting behind large desk.

"Mission Accomplished, I presume?"

"Etou…"

"Ah, my apology, we haven't met before." The brown haired man stood up and stepped out before them as he introduced "Boku namae wa Welkin Gunther (My name is Welkin Gunther), Military Administator. I'm in charge of security of Gaia as well as the resource of Military to make sure we are in shape, Elsword-san, Eve-san. It's an honor to have you in our force."

"Likewise, Gunther-san." He shook his hand and smiled "Gunther? Do you have any relationship with Alicia-san or Isara?"

"Ah, Isara is my imotou (little sister) and Alicia… she's my wife. We're taking care of unfinished business the previous generation are doing."

After short introduction, Elsword turned in the mission as success. He gave him the addition information relating to Envy, the Empire Valkyria.

"So it happens again." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, you should return and rest for a while until I call for your help. You're dismissed."

"Haii."

After both of the out of his sight, he let out a desperate sigh and stared at the window. He recalled the memories of his previous battle against Maximilian, late Empire King. One of them was unpleasant to him. They used to have one Valkyria before but was passed away by a high explosion that destroyed tower where she was being captive by General. Alicia was also Valkyria too but she wanted to avoid it because of Valkyria's fate. Now another one appeared in each side. How bad could it be?

A light knock on the door snapped him out of his thought and called in to find the new pink haired narrator step inside and bowed.

"You must be the new member of Elrios' team. What do you need?"

"Sir, I have news from Terra." Mio reported and handed file case. Welkin took it and unfolded to read the content while listening to her report "After we retook Kana River, Terra has sent us their supply."

"That's good to hear." He nodded.

"However, I have received unidentified call from outside." She placed recorder on Welkin's working table and turned it on "Listen."

" _ **I am *distorted* of *distorted*, you may know me as Dark Hunter. I am sending warning to Rebellion and Terra the Empire's upcoming invasion to Sierra tomorrow. They will send armored vehicles and tanks to conquer those against Empire. It's your choice."**_

The recorder shut down after long silence.

"I can't detect the source of the call. It could be a trap to lead us to death." Mio commented "There's something fishy about this."

"Pardon?"

"I heard this voice somewhere, but I can't figure it out."

"*yawn*So tired…"

Sky turned night. First day of their battlefield was over. Both soldiers returned to their room and took turn taking shower. Elsword was the last one to shower and stepped out with his towel wrapping his neck. He found Eve doing her own work relating to Code Valkyria. He approached and saw that she was staring at the screen, thinking.

"Something bothers you?"

Eve turned around to see Elsword staring at screen too.

"Yes, this part is missing. The code won't work. There has to be connection in this function. It could be Eltrion's connection to Valkyria. I tried to alter it to isolate Valkyria from Eltrion so I can have it as my own." She explained.

"Then why don't you?"

"Something blocks me from altering it."

"Security?"

"Probably, I'm trying to figure out."

Yet, she couldn't alter it. She was denied by an unknown security layer with a warning sign "Error!". She sighed in frustration and shut down her computer.

"I still can access to Valkyria power, but not at full force until I break it."

Elsword patted her head, slowly calmed her down and pushed her off computer and outside their room while speaking "I believe you should have something. We haven't had lunch after we came back here."

"Elsword, I'm not hung- *growl* -ry…"

She may refuse, but her stomach protested. This made Eve flushed and Elsword chuckled.

"I will make dinner for you."

She sighed and nodded before sitting down near dining table. Elsword approached the kitchen and put apron on his waist. With all material they're supplied, he could make a proper meal for everyone.

"By the way, have you seen Mio?" Elsword asked.

"No, she hasn't home yet. Probably staying at headquarter for longer than us."

True be told, after half hour passed, Mio was home. She had her pink haired messed up with a stack of papers on her right arm. She stepped forward with her shaky legs that wanted to fall down.

"Tadai…ma… (I'm home…)" She spoke in a tired voice.

"Okaerinasai, Mio (Welcome home, Mio)." Elsword greeted.

"I never felt this… exhaust…" she panted and fell on the couch. A loud sigh escaped her lips.

\- Next day - Training Ground -

Elsword and his team went to their camp to pack up their uniform and equipment, only to be stopped by a strange woman with two dark brown hair tied in two buns. She wore the same uniform of Gaia Army except her sign is Team 7. She had a frown deep brown eyes that were staring at Red Magician, both her hands on her waist.

"KIMI! (You!)" She called out loud pointing her finger at specific man before her.

"Heh?" Elsword was confused by her sudden voice.

"Yes, You! How the hell did you do it?!"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dump on me! How did you get top score in range fire?!"

"Range Fire- Chotto…(wait…)" Elsword was about to retort and stopped, remembering his training and saw his score higher than second place, who used to be top rank "You are… Rossa?"

"Hai! Watashi namae wa Rossetta Anatasia, Shocktrooper of Team 7." She firmly told, still maintaining her eyes on Elsword "I heard from Jack that you scored a number higher than me. That was supposed to be my place."

"Eh…"

"Hold on! You can't just appear in front of Elsword and yell at him just because his score is higher than you." Mio told in an irritating voice.

"You stay out of this. I need to settle my competition with him!"

Things became more tension as she glared at Elsword who was sweating. Thankfully, his savior came in time.

"What's this all ruckus about?!"

"Kazuki?!"

The woman broke her eye contact and met her leader who approached with stern gaze.

"Care to explain what are you doing to Team Elrios?" Kazuki asked.

"Kazuki, I need to solve this with him." She pointed her finger at Elsword again "I have to take my top score back- Itai! (Ouch!)"

"*sigh* Rossa, put that thing aside, you have your order from HQ. Go back to Team 7's camp with Lily and prepare your gear."

"But-" / "That's an order."

He cut her word with glare that told her to shut up and do as he said. She nodded and walked away, not before giving a death glare to Elsword.

"My apology for my member's attitude. She didn't keep her temper well when it comes to someone beating her skill."

"it's fine. I have encountered some people like this." Elsword chuckled a bit "Anyway, your team on a mission?"

"Yup, my team will be sent to Sierra to increase defense until HQ sends a team to reinforce it." He said "It could be a day so I won't be able to check on your team."

"We can handle ourselves, thank you very much for your concern though."

"I hope we can work together in one day." Kazuki wished "by the way, congratulation on your first victory. Keep it up."

"You got it."

They watched as Kazuki left.

"So… wanna see Welkin-san to check any available mission?"

"Sure thing."

However, Welkin informed them that there's no available mission for them at this current situation which upset the team. They chose to practice their firearm. Elsword went back to fire booth and saw Rossa's score was higher than last time, but it's not enough to beat his current one. He asked Mio if she could search for Rossa's intel, and she did.

Rossetta Anatasia, daughter of Briggite Rosie Anatasia. She was an gifted girl with well aimed shot, mastered almost any type of gun. She inherited those from her mother who was former Stormtrooper of Team 7. Noted that she was short of temper so try to no anger her.

P/s: Why does that has to pass down to her?

"Pfft…"

"What wrong?"

"Nothing."

They spent their free time training their firearm. Mio joined in with the same handgun Five-Seven. She had to hold both her hands firmly and shot at dummy. She was not used to using gun that the gun recoiled and pushed her back a little. Elsword offered his help by standing behind Mio, wrapping his arms around her and held her hands to adjust the fingers, not noticing dark blush on her cheeks and a fuming Queen of Nasod.

Of course she couldn't lose to her new opponent and proceed with the same plan. She faked shooting miss dummy and asked Elsword for his help, which Elsword gladly did. However, he didn't see the invisible electric that was shooting between Mio's and Eve's eyes.

Isara, standing outside, could only sighed.

"He's gonna have a bad time with those two."

* * *

 **Yuu: Ah Damn it!**

 **Lu: *peek* Another failed? You still need to practice more.**

 **Yuu: Yes, but the screen won't work as i wish.**

 **Lu: Then why not buying new one?**

 **Yuu: I stored a lot of secrets in here, so i can't.**

 **Lu: Well, deal with it then.**

 **Yuu: Anyway, i'm done with first battlefield. It's not much so i hope you like it. I'm gonna play Lanota again.**

 **Lu: Read n Review, please OwO /**


	12. Act 2 - Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Team Elrios:

Elsword – Rune Master

Eve – Code: Sariel

Mio – Narrator

Kazuki – Soul Reaper

Lily - ?

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

Inspector (Medium Tank): Kane and Tara

* * *

Chapter 3: Devil Tension

The next morning in Gaia, everything was normal to Headquarter with each team had their own training field and doing exercise. Elsword had been running a few runs around the field and kept up for some more. Mio was sitting on the bench close to Elrios' camp watching the red haired knight running along with both kept each other in check in case one of them made a move to Elsword since they didn't want to lose.

However, there's something that's more than just their competition. Their eyes were sticking on his well-built body covered in sweat. Oh how much urge they were to touch him with their fingers and feel his hot body. A small warning sign popped up in their system telling them of hot core, their face heat up.

"Girls?"

A snap voice snapped them off from their gaze. Elsword was standing before the girls, so close that they could smell his sweat and a clear view of his body. Elsword noticed this and smirked when he decided to tease them a bit.

"Like what you see?"

This made both Nasods heat up in embarrassment before he found himself earned a good slap by Eve and a giggle from Mio. Outsiders saw this and shook their heads, thinking that he must have done something to make her hate him. But in truth, it's their daily life. They went back to their camp and took a quick shower to clean up their sweat body.

However, Mio had come up an idea for revenge. She snuck behind Eve and attempted to grope her chest, which earned a soft moan from the Queen. Her palms rubbed and teasing them despite Eve's protests. Her moans reached to the other side of bathroom who tried his best to forget it. Yet, he was helpless to Eve's moan, and was cut short by another mighty sounds that echoed the entire camp.

A moment later, the three came out with a Red Knight glaring to other side while hiding his red face, a pink haired Nasod with red handprint on her cheek and a blushing queen who was still maintaining her cool face.

" _ **Elrios! This is HQ, do you copy?"**_

Their comm suddenly rang up with Alicia's voice. Elsword was the first to react and response.

"Elrios to HQ."

" _ **We received emergency call from Team 7 and requires back-up from Elrios. Pack your gear up and ready to move to Sierra!"**_

"What happened?!"

" _ **They are engaging large enemy forces heading to their position in attempt to take over Sierra. We cannot lose it to Empire."**_

"Copy, we are on our way."

The comm cut off.

"You heard it, girls. Let's go."

* * *

Since the second operation was dangerous. Welkin gave Team Elrios permission to utilize a medium tank to support team 7 with two addition members.

Gear:

Elsword: Blue Rose(Dual-Barrels Python) – Scar Light With Red Dot Sight – 1 Frag and 1 9-Bang

Eve: Nasod Spear – Ballista (Sniper Rifle) – Five Seven – Combat Knife – 1 Frag and 1 9 Bang – 1 C4

* * *

\- Sierra -

"Kuso!(Shit!) too many of them! Back off! Back Off!"

Team 7 was being cornered by a wave of Empire guards advancing toward them. They kept firing at them that they barely had chance to return fire.

"What are we gonna do?!" Rosa asked in panic "We are at last defense line! Any more guards passing this will-"

"Look out!"

Kazuki held his knife and threw at an incoming guard's neck who was sneaking behind her, instantly killing him. Rosa stepped back, avoiding his body falling on the ground.

"We have called for reinforcement and they will be here in any second. We have to hold back." He told and pulled the pin of HE grenade before throwing at the guards "Lily! How's going up there!?"

" **Not looking good. I'm under attack by Empire's tank. I can't cover you unless you take it out first!"**

Not far from them, a light tank was aiming slightly higher, pointing its cannon at the top of the building where Lily was providing sniper. Chains of bullets were shot from the tank along with a yell from the girl above.

" **It's too hot!"**

"Damn it! Where's our back up!?"

Near their location 1 klick away, the said reinforcement had arrived at Sierra.

"Look at this place… It's a mess…"

"Elrios to 7, do you copy!?"

Elsword was trying to contact Team 7 and the first responses were loud gunfire and scream of the leader of team 7.

" **Elsword! Where the hell are you!? We are pinned down on the park!"**

"About 1 klick to the West, we are coming!"

" **Shit-"** *comm disconnected.

"Kazuki!" Elsword was a little worried for his team's safety and turned to two new members "Kane, Tara, Let's roll out!"

"Roger!"

They went in the tank.

Kane was the recruited crew tank and assigned as Loader of Medium Tank along with Tara, whose position was Driver. They were still new to the advanced tech of a 2-man tank when it came to a teamwork. As they went through harsh training, they slowly gained a mental connection that synced their move and intention, an exceptional skill.

Their medium tank was called Mk II Inspector, or Inspector. It was named by Elsword who was having a memory of his old time when he and his team took down Nasod Inspector made by Wally.

Elsword and Eve were not getting used to another people aside one they knew, but if it meaned to rescure their friends, they will have to work together.

The rescue operation begun.

Elsword scouted the area before them to clear out any lancer that was threatened to medium tank. Lancer was the term for user using rockets to destroy vital point of tank, which was the engine behind. This made them a big threat to any tank. The Red Knight spotted one guard blending in the field grass and shot him down.

Behind him were who others charging at him but were put down when the shots came from Eve's Ballista. She pulled the pin to released empty shell and loaded one on the barrel before she attempted a headshot far away from the two killed guards.

"Clear!"

Tara hit the panel and drove the tank after Elsword gave her signal.

Elsword ran on the steep and was about to charge in when he found a small alley between building. One of them had ladder to the terrace. He told Eve to position on it and provide cover fire for him and Inspector, which she followed.

" **Elsword, be careful. They have two light tanks and one near Team 7. Look like they know you're here."**

"Copy."

Inspector had hard time to roll on the high steep due it its slow heaviness. Once they reached the upper ground, they followed Elsword who raisd his right arm and gripped itself to tell them to hold on. A quick peak to the large street and found two light tanks, their cannons were toward their place.

"Distract them, Eve."

Eve nodded. She took out C4 and aimed at the other tank attacking Team 7, its engine specifically, and threw at it without being detected. She raised Ballista and had C4 in her scope. Taking a deep breath to calm her core, she pulled the trigger. The bullet slipped past the guards and ignited C4, causing chained explosion occur on light tank, thus destroying it.

"NANI!?(WHAT?!)"

The guards, along with Team 7, were shocked by the sudden destruction of the tank. Another shot can be heard as well as the falling sound of a guard, his head shot through. One of them screamed out "Sniper!" and began finding cover. Eve tracked down one by one and shot as many as she could before they were behind the obstacles.

Eve retrieved her Ballista quickly as chains of bullets shot out from other tanks and ran inside the entrance down to the second floor.

"Now's our chance!"

Team 7 rebelled the attack and took down remains of the force.

As for Elsword, he signaled the crew to charge in. Tara drove at full speed and punched through the building which collasped, getting caught off guards of both tanks.

"Fire!"

" **Bang!***

The first shot hit right on the driver. The cannon bullet then exploded inside the tank and hit the other crews, thus, eliminating them. the remain tank returned fire and hit Inspector, which caused a violent shake inside. Elsword rushed to take out those Lancers and other guards. He crouched down behind the mailbox and threw his grenade to the ones behind sandbags, which shattered upon explosion along with the lifeless bodies.

"Loaded!"

Scream of Kane who had done putting bullet in turrent. He aimed the last tank and pulled the trigger which ignited the powder of the bullets and struck at it. The moment it hit the side of the tank, it then made a flame column blowing the top, as the result of ammunition explosion

"Next Target!" Kane shouted with excitement.

Elsword raised his thumb up with a smile. He proceeded to the main street to take down the last one. But it wasn't going to be easy as the last one was commander. Unlike any other guard, he performed his firearm well. Elsword had hard time to kill him. As soon as both of them made contact, the commander pulled out his knife and charged at him. Elsword was forced to drop his gun and return his combat. Elsword held his arm which went past to his right and threw him over his shoulder.

Kicking his hand to disarm his knife, Elsword pinned him down and knocked him out cold.

" **Raven! Raven, Come in!"**

(A/N: Raven is codename for the commander, not the name so try not to make a misunderstanding)

Elsword picked opponent's radio comm and responded in his place.

"Raven is dead. You're next, Empire."

" **You Rebellion Scum! Don't Think You Will Get Out Of This Alive! They Will Hunt You Down!"**

"Try it."

After that, he crushed it. He waited as Team 7 gathered near him as well as Eve and Inspector.

"Thanks for saving our ass, Elsword."

"No problem. We are comrades and will rescue when you are in danger. How's your team?"

Kazuki looked back and see the status of his team, some had bandages all over their bodies, some hardly moving.

"Not well."

"I will contact HQ." Elsword spoke and called Mio.

" **Mio here."**

"I need two transports for wounded, location is Sierra marked by flare."

" **Right away."**

During that wait, Team Elrios dispatched their med kit to heal the rest of Team 7. Eve bandaged one of them while Elsword had to take care of the wounds that was infected with dirt and germ. When he reached to the next person, their met met.

"Nice to see you again, though it's not good time." He chuckled dryly at the twintail haired girl.

"Just shut up and help me with this already!"

"Easy there, Rossa." Elsword held her arm which had scratches.

He used water to clean dirt away and pour medical alcohol on it, earning yelp from the girl. He took a cotton and clear the wound before he placed new cotton on it and wrapped bandaged around her arm. During that time, his fingers enjoyed soft and smooth of her skin that would made any girl jealous. The same could be said to her hands, though it's shame that her beautiful hands would be tamed by smoke and gun in the future.

"Done. I will go for another one."

"… Arigatou…(Thanks…)" she murmured silently.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing. Just do your job!"

He swore Rossa reminded him of Aisha base on her attitude. He wondered if she had any relationship with Aisha and shrugged before he cured other one. Unaware to him that the twintail haired girl staring at him with faint red on her cheeks that wasn't unnoticed by the Leader of Team 7 who was smirking.

Mio, who was watching Rossa through camera feed from drone, sighed. Seemed like she and Eve will have another competitor any soon.

After 30 minutes of waiting, they heard humming sounds of engine above and soon saw transport helo with Rebellion sign on its sides. Elsword and Kazuki reached both of them as the panel opened, revealed the same white haired woman Elsword met.

"Kiana!"

"Elsword, Kazuki, you both look like hammered shit." Kiana giggled at the sight of the boys.

(A/N: Can't help It, I like this comment :3 )

"What can you expect? This is Wild West." The Assassin chuckled "I assume you are our transports."

"Yes, I need to move wounded first before your ride comes. In the mean time, we still continue our mission." She nodded "I will be your supporter during your team is suspendws."

"Copy that."

As she said, the helo picked up soldiers who had less strength to carry on and left Sierra. Elsword, however, felt something wrong.

"Eve, can I have your sniper rifle?"

"Eh? What wrong, Elsword?" Eve gave it to Elsword but asked at the same time.

"I sense something familiar. Kazuki, can you come with me for a second?"

"What do you mean?"

Both leaders climbed on top of the building. Elsword used Ballista to scout around, hearing Kazuki asked in confusion.

"During your time in Elrios, have you encountered any demon?"

"Yes, I have to say, they are giving me hard time."

"Each demon emits its own El Aura, weak or strong, or they have none. If you have encountered them many times, you can detect their presenses with just your sense." Elsword explained and looked around "However, when outside Elrios, they will be weakened, leaving them to only their own strength, only if they can bring them outside. But that's enough to detect their presence."

Elsword loaded the first bullet of Ballista and locked on. Kazuki by then pulled out his telescope and looked around. By then, he saw something that shouldn't be here, or better yet, it shouldn't be outside Elrios.

"It… can't… be…"

"You said Sakura made special bomb to cross barrier, and Valkyria can't cross barrier more than two times, which Envy did." He frowned "So how the hell those **Shadow** and **Glitter** are here?!"

Indeed, what they were witnessing right now were waves of demons rushing through blocks. Among of them were guards equipped with firearms.

"Alarm HQ, we have imminent threat on their way."

Kazuki jumped down and told Kiana what was happening right now and alarm HQ. Mio received message and began coming up strategies, also shocked that they were here unexpectedly. With limited force, she wasn't sure if they could stop those invaders, yet she trusted them.

Current Force:

Team 7: Kazuki – Lily – Kiana – Rossa – Emira – Tamashi

Team Elrios: Elsword – Eve – Kane – Tara

Time till reinforcement: 10 minutes

Kazuki took a few things with him before he rushed to some places He placed claymore, an explosion upon activated when an anonymous movement was detected in range. He set all 5 claymores and continued with C4 charge with remotes. Thanks to his skill as Assassin, he can be able to jump one one building over one and threw C4 all over the places.

As soon as he placed last C4, he quickly rushed back to their position. Elsword and Lily provided cover fire. Inspector switched to MG. Eve called out her Nasod Spear, Rossa loaded her new mag' for her rifle, and Tamashi carried his Stringer, a dual mode rocket which can fire manually or locked on target.

"Lily, once they reached our range, take down those armed one."

"Copy."

Both teams held position by Kazuki's command. He waited for one of them to step into his trap to catch them by surprise. To him, he didn't expect that those demon from Elrios would be here, how can they bring them outside without being shattered by barrier? Envy wouldn't have done that, unless some factors outside.

* * *

On top of the building far away, the same cloaked men before were watching them.

"You think they can pass this?"

"Without El Power? Maybe."

"But where did you get those? I don't remember having them in my force."

"Ah that… you don't want to know."

 ***click!*** / ***Bang!***

"Look like the game has begun." Cloaked man raised his scope and watched them from afar. Chain of explosion caused by claymores and C4 echoed all Sierra.

* * *

Kazuki rushed and slid under one of shadows and cut its leg before he got up and swipe kicked gittler, a shot on the shadow afterward. He proceeded with hand combat and flipped the attacker, his leg stomped on its head that twisted its neck with a cracking sound, thus an instant death. A shot went past Kazuki from his right. He quickly pulled his handgun and shot back, bullet precisely went into the barrel of the gun and exploded when the Empire soldier pulled the trigger that was jammed and killed him.

Eve, having encountered then long time ago, knew how to engage them. She slashed down those demons close to her and threw spear toward the guards. By accessing to the code, she activated the lightning detonation from handle of spear which caused wide shock to the guards' brain, thus shutting them down permanently. She called it back and stabbed the one sneaking behind her. Eve could only do it one time as the amount of El Energy in her body was limited. She took out her invention, a handmade grenade which she tested back then in Altera, and threw it among the demons. A small explosion could be heard and then screams of pain afterward as the grenade popped and released thousands metal scraps that cut and stabbed them.

Kiana was not one step behind them. Don't let her childish voice trick you. She mastered her dual handguns exceptionally and destroyed opponents with ease. Instead of firing from long range, she approached the target and thrusted her elbow on its abdomen, forcing it to gasp, and aimed her gun below its chin upward and ***Bang!*** shot through its head. She kicked it off and moved to the next demon by hooking its legs to make them fall on the ground and shot it as quickly as the wind. She rushed through the crowd and disarmed the soldier's gun before she kicked his head, knocking him out cold. She quickly made backflips and jumped in the air to avoid multiple gunshots before she returned the same to their heads.

Elsword and Lily simply aimed for the armed soldiers and put them down. As the wind paced up, their shot became unstable. They have to calculate windspeed, distance to target as well as Earth's gravity. Their cross aim will move slightly away from target and shot them. The bullets were then changed its direction by the wind and went through the small gap of the headgear, which killed him. Lily made her next target and shot him down.

Rossa, despite injured, can handle herself. She held her rifle steadily and focus fired at demons that went past. As one of them was close to her, she raised her weapon horizontally to block its attack and kicked it back before she spread her bullet all over its stomach. She took empty mag' off of her gun and reloaded with new one, not before she dodged the glitter's strong arms and slammed her mag' on its nape, and killed it.

Emira and Tamashi made a good teamwork. Tamashi held his Stinger while slamming whole body on a demon that was floated close to Emira who held her rifle with knife attachment stabbing its back. She kicked it off and shot down one that was behind Tamashi. The bulky man saw a horde of demon charging in and shot rocket at them, which caused high explosion and shattered its army.

Kane and Tara controlled Inpector to crush them on their way. Kane held MG and rapidly unloaded all bullets on them, leaving them with multiple holes on their bodies. Laughs could be heard inside the tank as they never had this fun.

As the time passed, they heard Mio spoke up through their comm.

" **Reinforcement has arrived!"**

Sounds of humming engine once again hovered above their heads as rockets shot down demons, Minigun kept firing non-stop still the last enemy was down.

" **Good work, team!"**

After a long fight, Gaia had sent reinforcement to increase defense around Sierra, with two Shadow and Glitter brought by Elsword and Eve to find out how they were here. The mission were declared success.

* * *

Welkin family was surprised to see the form of demons which they never saw before. They joined in the research along with Sakura, who was excited upon hearing this, and members of team 7 and team Elrios.

"Look at this…"

She went for a full scan on demons and its own blood.

"As we suspect, they are from Elrios and were affected by Barrier." Kazuki frowned.

"Not at all," Sakura said "Despite being weak, those demons didn't cross barrier."

"What do you mean?"

The woman hesitated because she didn't know if her theory was true enough to prove them, but decided to tell them so.

"They are not from here, not from this timeline, but from other."

"You're joking?"

Instead of proving, she showed many pictures of strange symbols covering both demons' body, which both Elsword and Eve recognized.

"She's telling the truth." Eve spoke up. Her data scanned and recognized those symbols in Time and Space database and the one knowing them.

"Glave…"

* * *

Somewhere within Empire, both cloaked people went to buy some lunch when an echo voice popped up in their heads.

" _ **Look like they found out the Time and Space phemonenon from your pets. I must say the blond haired woman is smarter than I expected."**_

" _So that's what you're afraid?"_ the girl smirked.

"' _ **Afraid' is not in my dictionary, as I have predicted what will probably come."**_ the man transferred his voice _**"However, both players have misunderstood me for causing ruckus to their place. We cannot allow to help them unless we get rid of trash among Rebellion."**_

" _Then we must make it fast."_

" _ **Woman, I know you have fully recovered from your previous fight against centipede. Your current power right now will be overwhelmed by small team. I suggest both of you wait till 'he' shows up and we can eliminate 'him' easily."**_

" _He's right."_ This time another male voice spoke up in their mind as a hand patted on her head _"Have patience and we will have our prize."_

" _Mou!"_

Their communication cut short and the male sighed. They stepped on the bridge and looked below to witness the giant guardian from City of the Sky, It was put in stasis state and being researched by scientists for future. They could hear silent growl from the beast that was like a cry for help from those can hear it.

"Have patience, Eltrion. Your Queen of Nasod will come to release you."

* * *

After a full fight against demons that the Empire somehow had them, both team returned to their camp and took off their gears. Inspector was driven back to factory to repair damages caused by light tanks and demons. Team Elrios had reported from the engineering that the tank received several scratches from demons and bent piece of metal caused by tank. The MG was almost destroyed when Kane had kept firing for more than 10 minutes, which made the barrel red hot and lost it durability, but nothing they can't fix.

And as usual, Rossa from Team 7 came and asked Elsword for a challenge but he politely refused as both of them had done their operation not long and barely had any strength to carry on with gunfire so they postponed it for tomorrow. However, to Elsword displeasure, another woman popped up before him.

"Hi Hi! Are you Elsword Sieghart. Leader of Team Elrios who helped Gaia defense Sierra from Empire?!"

"Etou… Kimi wa…? (Eh… You are…?)"

"My name is Helen. I'm an Reporter of the Gaia Militia News. i have been watching you and team 7 since you succeed your first operation. How does it feel to defeat Empire and retake our land?"

While Elsword was interviewed by Helen, Emira and Tamashi stood not far away from Elsword and had the frown expression on their face.

"Tsk, he thinks he is famous just because he achieved his victories? He stlll lacks of experience on the battlefield."

"Agree."

For some reasons for Welkin who was watching from his office could only sighed. Oh how much of the past haunted him when they reminded him of Rosie and Largo who had disagreed him and Isara.

* * *

Yuu: All done. Hope it's still on track of the story. *hear door knocking and walk to open* Eun?

Eun: *wear police office outfit with high skirt and revealed tight shirt* I have a report of a young red haired man who committed sexual assault on a young white haired little girl, have you seen him? *smirk*

Yuu: About that, *point thump on the door* he's inside.

Eun: Thanks *step inside and bang inside Elsword's room before locking door*

Elsword: *scream from inside* What The Hell?!

Yuu: ^^ll … And Mr. X, I'm still updating them so please have patience. I'm almost out of idea to make lemonade for both stories. I will start after updating this chapter- *Hear strong slaps and Eun's lewd moans from the room* =w= … better get to it…

Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO /


	13. Act 2 - Chapter 4

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Team Elrios:

Elsword – Rune Master

Eve – Code: Sariel

Mio – Narrator

Kazuki – Soul Reaper

Lily - ?

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

Inspector (Medium Tank): Kane and Tara

* * *

Chapter 4: The Collision of Knights

On a beautiful day in Rebellion Headquarter, a usual day for every team to go out and train their skills and bodies, within Range Booth, gunshots were heard as well loud complains from the certain hot head girl. Elsword was trying not to shout back because she reminded him of Aisha who usually argued with him. He ignored her as much as he could and continued firing at dummy with DE – Desert Eagle, a powerful handgun with high recoil.

He remembered both him and Rossa promised to have a competition in Range Booth as she didn't accept his score. Elsword, instead of arguing back, accepted her challenge and let her see his skill. He's a man of few words after all.

Suffice to say… she kept bugging on him in challenge.

"How many time I told you, I have beaten you every time and you still keep challenging me? Is your pride that important to you?"

"Yes! I will keep challenging you until I beat you once!"

Elsword forced a sigh out of his mouth for her persistence. He admitted she got some fire in her but she put it in wrong place. After the last shot hit the target, he brought handgun to Jack, ignoring the yelling from the twintail-hair girl. He took a stroll around the field and reached the Pit where Barney was watching someone running the course. Thanks to recent victories, Gaia received some volunteers to join her force, a step closer to free the Rebellion.

Passing the Pit, he arrived at Team 7's camp only to be greeted by the shout of a fat man whose uniform had various badges. He saw Kazuki was arguing with him about something.

"This is preposterous! You can't push them to their certain death!"

"I give you order, soldier! And I want it to be done with no complaint!"

The fat man turned and walked away without hearing Kazuki's protest. Elsword approached the assassin who let out a sigh of desperation until he saw Team Elrios' leader.

"Trouble with Terra?"

"Trouble with Terra." He replied "Apparently, that bastard wants my team to be on front line of the offensive battalion at. As much as I want to beat his face, I couldn't do anything against him."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk, ya know. I haven't received any mission after that event."

Kazuki nodded and noticed his member of Team 7, Rossa, was behind Elsword. He remembered that ever since the mission was done, Rossa was being near Elsword to challenge him for a competition, which she failed many times. He didn't understand why she would keep doing it even she's not close to his level. Hovever, he detected something else beside this and decided to tease her.

"So… why are you with Elsword all day, Rossa?"

"Ah.. eh… you know… taichou(commander)…"

Immediately he found her face faintly blush in a flash but enough to be seen by him. A smirk crossed his face.

"So you ditched your training by stalking him?"

"W-What?! I didn't stalk him!"

"So what were you doing?"

"I…"

This increased her blush deeper as she stuttered, trying to find a good answer for her excuse but failed to do so as Kazuki chuckled.

"Maa maa… I was just teasing you."

"Mou!"

Elsword couldn't help chuckling at her embarrassment too. After that, the red haired knight left the camp for his own. However, the moment he stepped inside, he witnessed such a glory sight for every man. Standing before him were two women, a half naked white haired Nasod girl with only her panties who was trying to help the pink haired one clasping her pink bra as her breasts were big.

The moment the door opened, Both Eve and Mio were startled and dropped Mio's bra, which resulted in revealing her chest to Elsword. The poor knight(?) had his eyes stuck on both Eve's and Mio's chest before he was met by a flushed queen with her mighty slap enough to knock him out of the camp.

Worse, his face crashed on Rossa's chest who was just passing by that made them fall on the ground.

"E-Eve… I didn't mean to-"

"Kyaa!"

"Ha?"

When he tried to get up, his hand touched something that he shouldn't touch, something small yet soft. However, that didn't explain the soft moan after he groped It again until he realized one thing.

"Fukou da…(Such Misfortune...)"

*Bam!*

\- Gaia Headquarter -

"Ah, Team 7 and team… Elrios… What happened to you, Elsword?"

Welkin gathered both team for their mission and halted when he noticed a red handprint on Elsword's left cheek and a bruise on his right one along with Eve who was blushing and fuming and Rossa with her LMG which had stock cracked a little.

"Don't ask."

Welkin stared at Rossa but she remained silent and looked away with a faint blush and a chuckling Kazuki.

"Like he said, don't ask. It's complicated."

He wished he could ask them further and was stopped by a fake cough from his wife, mentioning him that he shouldn't. Welkin shrugged and spoke.

"Alright, we have a mission for you two. It will be a joint mission."

Welkin placed files as well as screenshots from sattelite which revealed terran of a forest as he explained.

"Our scout reported to have the Empire's supply within forest. It's probably for the offensive party toward Sima. If we cut it down, we take away their support. But be advice, they have discovered many of mine traps in this area so make sure you watch your step." Welkin marked both locations on both sides of the pool "Kazuki, your team will begin from this position and flank the entrance through this small path while Elsword's team will advanced once you take care of it."

"Rog'"

* * *

Weapon Gear:

Elsword: M14EBR – Large Sword – Blue Rose – Grenade

Eve: M4A1 - Nasod Spear – FiveSeven – Claymore – Grenade

Kazuki: Dagger(?) – Desert Eagle – Flashbang – Grenade

Lily: M200 CheyTac Intervention – Dual FiveSeven – Grenade

Rossa: Type 25 – FiveSeven – Flashbang – Grenade (During other chapters till further change)

Inspector: Kane – Tara

Other: Emira - Tamashi

Mio from HQ dispatched two drones to scout the area first and come up with stragery. She could find the main road leading to the Empire's supply base. However, she found the main road was well protected by ambush on the other side of the pool while the high ground had the AT Cannon Bunker. She figured the enemy battlefield look like and knew one way to destroy their supply.

" **Elsword, Kazuki, both of you will infiltrate the ambush and take them out for tank to advance."**

Both nodded and headed through small path to the scout base. It seemed they didn't notice them. Kazuki tossed a Flashbang to the small 3-man team which rolled under their feet before it went off, stunning them with bright light and high pitch that temporarily removed their vision and hearing. The Assassin jumped in and slashed down three of them while shot at one raising his gun. The guard that was holding AT cannon turned about and was about to shoot him with his pistol but was killed by Elsword's rifle.

Kazuki sent a nod in appreciation and disarmed the cannon before he shot flare to the sky, a signal to tell the offensive team.

"That's the signal, let's go."

Kane hit the panel and drove the tank forward, drawing attention of defense.

"It's Rebellion! Call our reinforcement!"

"What the hell is wrong with our scout team?! they didn't tell us of them!"

The radio of the dead body kept having other voice. Elsword smirked as well as Kazuki and left to help the offensive team. On the way, Rossa advanced forward to protect Emira who disarmed mine trap as fast as she could and proceeded to another ones. Gun shot hit dirt road near her that almost dropped her tool.

Eve supported her sniper by taking them down with each fire she drew. With her new weapon, its suppression could prove dangerous to the Empire due to its silent shot. Once the path was clear, Inspector advanced and shot first load on Empire's tank which knock it back by the blast. The crew in that tank were quite panic and returned fire yet it shot at sturdy part, thus ineffective damage. Tamashi picked his Stinger in Manual Mode and launched at its tread to destroy its movement ability.

Rossa killed the rest of the guards and jumped on top of the tank with her grenade on hand, pulled the pin with her thumb and threw inside. She jumped off before the explosion of ammunition destroyed light tank.

"Yosh, we are good to go."

Inspector rolled its treads and slammed its body on the disfunction tank away for its path. Eve would have followed the crew as she was stopped by Mio.

" **Wait, Eve."**

"What is it?"

" **You need to get to the high ground to provide sniper. I have marked location on your radar."**

"Copy."

While Eve separated her way to the high ground, Elsword and Kazuki followed the small path that led to the West of the base. They found the guards were on full alert and deployed available soldiers to stop Inspector. Kazuki noticed the AT and Galting Cannon on the high ground that had clear range and a sniper. Elsword contacted Eve.

"Eve, where are you? We got pinned down by sniper and cannons. We need your support ASAP."

" **I'm on my way, Elsword."**

Mio's drone tracked Eve's movement while the queen of Nasod went to the high ground though narrow path. Holdng her FiveSeven, she crawled in the grass, hid behind the tree and shot down sniper as well as the guards with cannons. She pulled dead bodies in the bushes to hide them away from others and crouched in position.

She aimed through her scope to fine Elsword and Kazuki and aimed at the first guard who was near both of them, thus alarming the whole base of sniper. The second kill from Eve made them hide behind their cover.

Elsword charged in first and threw grenade behind the cover which blew them away while they were distracted. Kazuke had his dagger ready and dodged chains of bullets from guards till he led a bullet back on one of their heads. He jumped over the barrier and stabbed his neck for an instant kill.

Worse for the Empire, Inspector knocked the fences and released bullets on them. A rocket from Tamashi destroyed sand barriers and destroyed supply storage.

The battle could have been in their favor if It hadn't for the newcomers that came from the North of the base.

"What the hell?!"

Kazuki saw a large heavy tank with unique design that he had no knowledge of. Its treads were rolling in and blasted its cannon on Inspector that enough to knock the medium tank backward, leaving a broken metal pieces on its front.

"What the f-?! In Just One Shot?!" Kane was shocked by how powerful the cannon was. The cannon was designed for tank destroyer which caused high damage on a light tanks and medium tanks. However it required a stability to use without damaging itself that only a tank detroyer can ultilize. Kane's eyes were watching on the anonymous tank and found out no trace of dirt being dragged by it after the shot, which proved both effective and stability.

If fighting it right now, Inspector would have no chance against it so the best choice was pulling back, however.

 ***Bam!***

The second shot tore left tread which eliminated its mobility.

"Damn It! Left Tread Damaged!"

Elsword and Kazuki had to hide behind Inspector to avoid being shot from that tank. They could take a peek because it was too hot.

"That's enough, Khali."

A shadow emerged from the back of the tank and jumped on on. Elsword noticed the tank stopped firing and took a peek to a cloaked man standing on top with a full army of elite guards and demons. Rossa and other members raised their weapons but hold their fire. Kazuki gripped his dagger to hold back the urge to destroy that familiar tank as Elsword kept his guard up, or would call out his sword If needed.

The first cloaked man stepped down and walked forward. Tension began to rise dramatically with each step still he was a few meters away from him.

"I see you caught in my game, eh?" he smirked behind his hood.

Elsword frowned further at the voice.

"I suggest you and your men stay down before my friend kill your Eve."

"What?"

Elsword looked over the sniper support and found another cloaked man having their hand on Eve's neck with a knife.

"Damn it!" Elword cursed and turned back "What do you want?"

"Simple, I request you and your men back off of this area immediately and turn in your Valkyrur." The cloaked men demanded.

Elsword still kept his frown on his face and returned the answer "What if we don't."

The cloaked man pulled out from his back a great sword and slashed Elsword who had called out his sword and blocked it just in time.

"We will use by force, then."

The cloaked man from the high ground was about to stab Eve but Mio's drone shot taser at them as distraction for Eve to release her. The silver haired Nasod was force to unlease her Nasod spear to engage them. However, her eyes widened in shock as she saw what she couldn't believe.

Elsword had sword fight with the cloaked man through rain of bullets. The red haired knight was trying to suppress his shock by looking at other's sword and his style. Both were familiar to him and knew one place that had them.

Velder.

"Wind Slicer!"

The cloaked man swung his sword to cast strong wind that's enough to tear his left sleeves as well as leaving a cut on his arm. Elsword yelped out in pain but suppressed it as he returned with **Fire Ball** , exploding the place where he was second ago till his sword collided with Elsword again. Elsword then found marks all over his right arm, similar to the ones on demons' bodies.

"You are not from here, aren't you?" Elsword managed to speak out "You are the one reponsible for leading those Glitters and Shadow to Sierra."

"You got that on first try, Elsword." He smirked and swung his sword back at Elsword "Though it's only half true."

"Wha-"

" **Sandstorm!"**

The cloaked man swung his sword circling around him, casted a strong storm filled with rocks and dirts that attacked Elsword. Elsword called out a crimson rune in front of him to prevent **Sandstorm** from advancing forward, though he was being forced back.

Eve, on the other hand, was engaging the other one armed with dual metal gloves which were used in melee combat. Her system detected an anonymous energy surging from her body, similar to the El energy yet it's not matched. The cloaked woman dodged the thrusting spear from Eve and attempted to reflect it before she returned the punch.

The Nasod forced to raise her barrier to block that attack which cost nearly a quarter of her energy and sent out electric spark that shocked the attacker and forced her to step back. They may have the strength of El Energy but they had to limit their number of using it. While using spear, she could draw her bullet at her.

"Nice fight, Eve. I didn't know you use spear instead of your Nasod power."

Her childish voice reminded her of someone she knew. She shook it off and spoke in a cold tone.

"I could say the same thing to you. So what's your Empire's purpose to capture me?"

"You won't need the answer after we capture you since you have already gone."

The battle extended longer and longer as Eve began to exhaust her remain energy. Eve caught something during her fight. Those demons, they were carrying supplies from Empire's base. They took what were left of the detroyed base under that anonymous tank's protection and ran away. Elsword and his team couldn't see it coming as they had to fight against the cloaked man and his team.

She couldn't response while fighting the silver haired girl. With her small El energy, she jumped off the cliff and released all of it on anti-gravity to lower drop speed, aimed her spear at cloaked man and stabbed on the ground just right after he dodged her surprise attack a second ago.

"Phew… that was a close one."

The cloaked girl jumped off the cliff like Eve and landed beside him, with her claws ready.

" **Sir, all cargo secured!"**

"Good." Cloaked man nodded and shut down his comm "As much as I want to fight you, duty calls."

"Wait-"

Elsword was about to attack, he was stopped by anonymous tank's machine gun. He could only watch as both of cloaked men jumped on the tank and rolled away.

* * *

After the battle died down, the remained supply base was destroyed. Emira took her time to fix both Inspector's treads before it can move again. They searched through the camps in order to find any intel of Empire or its plan. What they could find were traces of torn papers and files. The previous encounter that the guards as well as Gaia's gun misfire had caused them.

Elsword along with Eve recalled their fight against cloaked men to HQ. Welkin was impressed that the Empire had two El users like Gaia, though it proved more trouble in overthrowing. They could conclude that they were in control of those demons. Welkin and Alicia soon called for a council meeting for plans against Empire. Elsword was invited.

However, Elsword didn't like a council meeting. He knew most council had at least one among the councilors that was against him or would bring him to a certain death on battlefield. Right now he was standing before doubled door in his Gaia captail suit. Yet again, he didn't like formality.

"It's hot…"

Elsword muttered in annoyance and pulled collar of suit for a bit cool off. He pushed one door and entered to see all other leaders and generals already in seat. Surrounding the room was various animal accessories from head of a deer to tiger skin, which made Elsword frown a bit.

' _If Rena was here, her fury would be unstoppable for sure.'_

"Ah, Elsword Sieghart, just a man I was looking for."

"Save that for someone else you trust rather than me." Elsword responded and took a seat.

He eyed on the fat man who was the one Kazuki told him just before Elsword left for a meeting. His name was Bloody, general of the Prime Gaia. Base on what Kazuki told him, he was a greedy man seek for fame and money that he would do anything for earn them, even cheap moves. Moreover, he held his grudge against Kazuki as for his former leader of Empire and leader of current militia team 7 which achieved great number of victories over Empire. He offered a deal to be his lap dog but was turned down.

He sighed again, knowing that he would be the next target to be his lap dog, and he hated to be one.

"How can you say that when you are helping us on the way to win those Empire bastard?"

"I have heard from someone you detest so much that your bad reputation had spread to my ears."

Immediately he earned a loud slam from a man opposite to his seat.

"Don't you dare saying that to Bloody-sama!"

"Che!" Elsword frowned at Bloody's followers and leaned his back on the chair with a bored look "Get to the point, what do you want from me?"

After that was a chain of persuasions from Bloody, which were turned down forcefully even with great offers from money to ranks. Elsword grew irritated further and spoke up.

"With all due respect, Bloody. You may not insult Kazuki's team and other militia. They may not be the same rank as your team, they still fight for Gaia with honor."

"Fool! I will not fight alongside with them. They will ruin my reputation and fame. And you shouldn't fight with them. Only fools would want to be with them."

"Fool, you say?" He stood up, pushing the chair forcefully "Excuse me but once you say that, you are insulting me and my team." And with that, he turned his back on them and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I see this meeting pointless in persuading me. if nothing important, then I'm out."

Just as he touched the knob of the door, a loud slam was made by Bloody, followed by his low growl.

"If you think you can take all those Empire, I have a job for you. You will join with Team 7 on the front line in the upcoming war against Empire. I will show no tolerance if you or team 7 disobey my order. You hear me?!"

Without turning his head around, he knew his voice was retraining from swearing. He smirked.

"Heh… I was thinking you would say that."

And left the meeting.

"Hm! I never like him from the beginning, just like that traitor of Empire. They and those Rebellion are a thorn in my eyes toward my fame. But soon, they shall be wiped out..."

* * *

\- Empire Headquarter –

In a meeting room filled with medals of victories against Gaia, there stood the leader of the Empire batallion, who was the owner of masterpiece of the Great War between Terra and Empire. He wore the golden crown with shape of the small branches circling around his short silver hair with leaves. A white robe of the royal showed the high rank of the Empire elected by the King himself.

Oh his hand was the report of the damage from the supply base which was destroyed not long ago. His eyes glanced every line and threw it on his table before he turned his eyes on the two commanders, Envy and Khali.

"I see they made a move." was the first comment from him.

"Malgane-sama, what's your order?"

"For now, we will continue as we plan. Envy, you will be on the front line to sweep out those bugs on our way with your valkyrur power."

"Hai!"

"And Khali, I need you to take over your tank batallion following Envy. Destroy their tanks on your sight."

"Copy!"

"Dismiss!"

Envy and Khali left the meeting room until the door shut completely. He turned around and faced the masked man and girl, both leaning their back on the wall.

"I shouldn't doubt their ability to conquer Gaia, but I have to say one thing." The masked man said.

"Pardon?"

"Firstly, you know your former captain, Kazuki?" He reminded "Both Envy and Kazuki are childhood friends. It's a risk for hẻ to see him on the battlefield, as she would hesitate in killing him."

Malgane placed his hand over his mouth in pondering as he continued listening to his advice. He had to release a sigh for the loss of the

"Secondly, the El users in Gaia will be joining in the offensive battle. Base on my calculation, they can now destroy tank with their own weapon at a fair amount of time until they run out of energy. However, the silver haired woman is on the other level. She was a former creation of City of the Sky and former Valkyrur. Her power is still sealed off but in the right moment her seal is opened, not even Envy can stop her from her wrath."

"Ho… so you say we have a biggest threat than Gaia?"

"You can say that right now. In my opinion, you should not release the guardian, at least not yet. It can function properly without the former Valkyrur but it won't release its full potential as it is."

He pondered a bit before nodding.

"Last, you have gained an upper advantage. You see, in Gaia, Terra and Rebellion didn't make friend easily. Terra was hating Rebellion due to it victories against us many times. If my guess was right, Terra would put them on the front line as a decoy. Heh, i never understand why they would do that." The girl commented "Plus, i'm sure one thing that Terra would pay no mind if Rebellion was destroyed."

"If that so... then we will crush this Rebellion and wipe those Gaia off the Earth. And as for the guardian, i will think about it."

Malgane finished talking and left the meeting room.

"You think we can finish this job?" The girl asked "I hate wearing this clothes."

"Just take it easy, Lu. Once we capture Eve, we will start our plan, but first, let us get rid of scum in Gaia."

* * *

Yuu: Ah... sorry for delay. I have a lot of thing to do for New Year at home and prepare for Lunar New Year. New chapter's done.

Read n Review, Please OwO /


	14. Act 2 - Interlude

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination**.

Main Character:

Elsword – Rune Master

Eve – Code: Sariel

Mio – Narrator

Interlude: Hot Shot (Lemon)

The next morning came to Rebellion base. The groaning sound came out from the mouth of the red haired knight by the light of sun shining his face. He was forced to open his eyes, waking up from the peaceful sleep. He took a deep breath to take a fresh air mixed with flower scent-

Wait, flower scent? Elsword's room never had it.

He found the room was rather familiar but he was sure it's not his room. It was Eve's. A short pain went through his head suddenly that he rubbed his head to ease it and tried to get up.

Only to be stopped by something heavy on his body.

"Huh?"

His right hand grabbed the sheet and lifted it up to see a sight that any man would kill to be in his place. His left arm was hugged by Queen of Nasod, Eve. She was still sleeping soundly with her head on his shoulder as her soft breath blowing. However, it's not that he was afraid. Eve was naked. His arm rubbed on her bare skin that earned a low moan from her.

"Mmm~"

To his right was his Narrator, Mio, who was laying on his shoulder and nudging her head in his neck that sent shiver upon breathing. Like Eve, Mio didn't have any piece of clothes to cover her body that he could feel her breast pressing on his chest. It's not like he didn't enjoy this moment, but how the hell did he end up like this? When Mio breathed out again, there's a strong smelling of alcohol.

And that triggered his memory.

"Ah right, we had a small party at home."

But first, he had to find out the way to escape them. He slowly placed Mio on pillow while removing Eve's left arm from his stomach.

"Mmm…"

He froze when Eve moaned and quickly stepped out of the bed. He sighed in relief when both of them weren't waken yet. He watched them sleeping peacefully with cute faces and chuckled upon seeing them hugging each other. Elsword went for a quick, cold shower to cool him down.

"What a wake up call."

Once he's done showering, he stepped out with a towel covering his lower body and initiated cleaning his face.

"Kyaa!"

He halted and stepped out of bathroom to see Mio and Eve using bed sheet to cover their body with red face.

"Eve, Mio, what's happening?"

"E-Elsword! Put some clothes o-on!" Eve stuttered when Elsword showed up, her face beat red with multiple warnings of core overheat.

"Um… I prefer that way…" On the other hand, Mio licked her lips, staring at his towel with hunger(?) in her eyes.

Elsword just chuckled dryly at Mio's dirty thought before he noticed both hugged their heads with groans and assumed they had hangover.

"Both of you remembered what happened last night?"

"Last night… Um… it's fuzzy… I don't remember…" Eve spoke in neutral voice but with a hint of embarrassment by her current body. Mio nodded, having the same situation like her.

"Both of you feel something else behind headache?"

"… Ah, you remind me. I feel sore below here-"

That revealed their memory last night.

\- Flashback -

Since the last operation success, Welkin had given both team 7 and team Elrios days off. Elsword and Eve staying in their room to prepare dinner when Mio banged in and yelled out.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Mio. And what are you holding?"

"It's whiskey, Welkin gave us as a thanks for accomplishing operation." Mio spoke that Elsword recognized.

Mio put it on the table and gathered others around. Elsword was a little hesitate while Eve was curious of this. Mio poured into three small cups and gave two of them to Elsword and Eve. A sweet smell came out from the cup. Eve analyzed the drink that contained alcohol. She watched Mio taking her first cup and let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. Thinking it was safe, she tried her own.

A strong, sweet taste hit her tongue along with bitterness of the drink. Her face was burning up and her mind was light. It stimulated her to take another shot.

"You ok, Eve? You look a little daze."

"I'm fine, Elsword. My system will remove the alcohol from my body."

Elsword was sure Eve was drunk. Her alcohol resistance was low that not even her system could help her with it. He shrugged his shoulder and took his own shot.

Till Mio and Eve was completely drunk, both faces red. Elsword had his face red too but he's still a sober. He had to hear many stories of Nasods from Eve and Mio for a good 2 hours and the battle in Gaia against Empire, thanks to team 7 and team Elrios. The moment the girls were unable to drink anymore, Elsword took their bottle away which was down to half and put it in fridge. He came and picked Eve up in bridal style and carried her back to her bed, though his eyes were on her clothes which were loose up, revealing her bare shoulder and a good view of her small breast.

He shook his head to release that thought and went for Mio. He did the same to Eve's bed since they shared each other. However, Mio's breast was bigger than Eve's. He could give glance at the revealed pink nipple but then he couldn't betray Mio by doing this so it's the best to put her on Eve's bed and call it a day.

But he was wrong…

"Elsssuow……"

"What?"

Eve suddenly grabbed Elsword's hand and pulled him on her bed in drunk state. Elsword was shocked by her abnormal act and found himself on her bed with Eve hugging his left arm tightly. Her clothes were loose further and were about to fell off.

"E-Eve… let me go."

"No, sleep with me, Elsword."

"Eve-"

To his surprise, she crawled on top of Elsword. Her shirt fell off her body, revealed her small breast.

"Why? Why don't you sleep with me…"

Her emotion extermination circuit went error in her system and warned her yet she ignored it and showed her sad face to Elsword.

"Is it because my chest so small? That you finds me not interested?"

"Wait, Eve. It's not what you think-"

"Not what I think? I knew you love big breast like Mio's. You even squeezed Rossa's too. You like big breast that much?"

"Eve, get a hold of yourself!"

"Mm… so loud… can't a girl have a good sleep?"

Mio grizzly woke up, but still in her drunk state. Her clothes fell off to give Elsword a better view of her breasts. At this, Eve jumped off Elsword and grabbed Mio's breast from her back and fondling.

"Kya~ E-Eve, what are you d-doing?"

"Elsword, look at those big tits here. You like them? just keep watching them."

Eve's emotion got the best of her and pinched Mio's nipples that earned a yelp of surprise. She teased and massaged them, rubbing her fingers on the tip of them that Mio's unable to suppress her moans.

"E-E-Eve, you're s-s-so bold… E-Elsword's watching me… being humiliated… by my Queen…"

Elsword watched Eve harassing Mio's breast before his eyes. He may not like Eve's current attitude, yet somehow it made him hot from watching it. As much as he liked it, she needed to be stopped.

"That's enough, Eve." He grabbed Eve's hands and stopped her harassment, releasing Mio who fell on bed and breathed heavily.

"Why?" at this, she was in tears "I thought you…"

Elsword shook his head and replied "I'm not like what you thought, you may have your breast small." He lowered his head and touched his forehead with her blue crystal sphere to match her eyes with his "But I love your characteristic, I love who you are, a queen with a great will to fight for your kind, strong and determination."

Eve was utterly shocked by Elsword's confession. Elsword was not a complete pervert like she thought, and he loved who she was, not her asset. She reached for his neck and quickly claimed his lips with hers. Elsword was caught off guard by this and returned the kiss. Both fell on bed with Eve on top of Elsword, deepening her kiss with her tongue twirling with his. Their saliva mixed together.

Her hunger increased for more. She guided Elsword's right hand on her breast, moved his hand to fondle it that gave a jolt of pleasure to her body. Elsword followed her guide and massage her petite chest, teased her numb and nipple before he pulled it. She moaned in Elsword's mouth by it and became arouse, wetting her womanhood with her juice.

They broke their kiss in need of air, staring at each other. Both could feel their breath blowing on each other.

"E-Eve…"

However, their make out was interrupted by Mio. She watched the whole kissing and couldn't help but getting horny, her left hand fondling her breast herself while her right hand was rubbing on her moist pussy. She wanted to be with Elsword too, yet she was afraid of Eve's disapprovement.

Seeing this, Eve looked back at Elsword who showed a gentile smile to her, as he respected her decision. She smiled back.

"Mio."

The pink haired narrator raised her head when Eve called her.

"Come here."

Eve held Mio's hand and pulled her in for a shared kiss with Eve. Mio couldn't be happier and returned her kiss to Eve, their tongues licking each other and tasting their own flavour. Eve went bold and sucked on Mio's tongue who moaned in pleasure. Elsword, of course, didn't want to let behind and joined in the kiss with them. Eve broke her kiss to let Mio had her way with Elsword, watching her kissing him with love filled in her eyes.

Elsword pulled Eve and Mio in his grasp, which earned giggles from the girls. Eve cuddled into his neck and kissed while her hand rubbing his hard chest covering in sweat, feeling his rough skin on her fingers. She continued rubbing down on his abs before she touched his pants, where it was formed a tent by a hard rod inside.

Mio helped Eve touching on his pants and zipped it down, put her hand inside and took his hard member out, earning a groan from Elsword.

Both Eve and Mio touched his penis and teased its head. Their hands were soft and smooth that it twitched and Elsword let out a long hot sigh of pleasure. Eve crawled down on his member along with Mio. The pink haired girl rubbed on the tip of his member and gave it a wet lick, tasting the good smell of man. She licked a few time and put its head in her mouth, twirling around it while Eve went for the side of his up and down. Mio bobbed her head, sucking his cock tastefully.

Elsword couldn't resist his moan of pleasure by Mio's mouth. It's so hot and wet that he let some of pre-cum in her, making Mio gasp on his cock. She sucked slowly and released his member with a slight 'pop', its head still leaking a little white stuff, and gave Eve's turn to suck and taste it. The silver haired girl wiped the side burn of her hair away from her face and put his member inside her mouth. She tasted his white sticky stuff which was bitter to her.

Mio licked its side up and down with her hand massaging his balls. Eve's and her womanhood was already wet in horny and couldn't wait to have it in them. They took turn to suck on his member till his cock twitched painfully and Elsword groaned.

"I'm Gonna Cum!"

Both girls' faces approached his member and licked his head stimulatingly, hunger for his seed. Elsword couldn't hold back anymore and shot out his white hot stuff all over their faces.

"Kya~"

They let out a surprised yelp. Some of sperm went into their mouth that made them drink down. They both licked to clean white sperm on his member's head before they went for each other's face by licking and swallowing them all. When they looked back, they were shocked to see his member still standing.

"How?"

"The secret of a knight is unlimited stamina." He grinned.

"Well, let us test your stamina, shall we?"

Eve laid down on bed first, having her clothes removed. She was embarrassed when her naked body was viewed to Elsword's eyes. She covered her chest but Elsword grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"I want to see you more, Eve."

She blushed deeper and nodded. Elsword was between Eve's legs and was naked. His member was placed on her moist pussy and rubbed his member on it, earning a low moan from Eve. It pushed her desire to have him in her more.

"Elsword… please… no more tease… fuck me… I want you inside me…"

Hearing the queen's beg, he did as she wished and inserted its head inside her vagina, sliding slowly to meet the thin barrier. She was maybe a Nasod, but part of her body was human. Mio went by her side and held her hand to support her. He looked at Eve to confirm her wish, and she nodded.

"Kyaa!"

He held her thighs and pushed deeper, piercing barrier that gave heavenly pain to her body. Lot of damaged warnings popped up in her eyes and could be forced to shut down. However, Eve could bear the pain. She's not a weak nasod or a weak girl anymore. She waited till the pain was gone and gave Elsword a nod to continue. He thrusted his member in and out, completely subduing her pain with pleasure that she moaned loudly.

"You're so big! More! More! Ravish me!"

She begged through her moans, feeling his cock rubbing her vagina hot and wet. Elsword pushed harder, their skins slapping each other that caused noise all over their room.

Mio came and clasped her lips on Eve's, silencing her with fierce kiss. Her hand massaged Eve's breast and teased her nipple which made Eve cum on Elsword's cock. Once she's done playing with Eve's nipple, she went for her clit, grabbed it with her index and middle fingers and teased it while Elsword ravished her harder that Eve couldn't breath well. Her mind went blank that she ignored those warning messages.

Elsword groaned by her tight vagina. It squeezed his member and went hotter by time like she wanted him more than anything else. He had to thrust harder to go through her. His cock began throbbing as another wave of cum would come soon.

"E-Eve, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Inside! Come inside me!"

Elsword paced up his speed and thrusted deep inside as he shot a load of white hot sperm in her, making Eve cum too, it mixed her juice with his sperm and leaked out on bed. Eve was exhausted and unable to move for now. She breathed heavily with sweat covering her body.

However, Elsword was far from over. He pulled his member out to find it still hard. Mio gasped at Elsword's stamina and couldn't help getting hornier. She assumed it was her turn and went to kiss him on his lips, which he returned. Mio broke her kiss and laid on top of a bliss Eve, their chest touching each other as their nipples rubbing hard.

Elsword held Mio's ass and gave it a slap that made it bounce and Mio moan in pain. He continuously slapped her ass till it turned red. Mio didn't know why slapping made her feel good and came again.

"You come just by my slap? Naughty girl." He teased with a grin and slapped again.

"I-I'm sorry, master… please forgive me…" she moaned by his rough hand.

"I can't forgive you yet. I have to punish you for being a naughty girl."

Elsword took off her panties and positioned his cock on the moist pussy. Grabbing her ass tightly, he inserted forcefully into her vagina and tore her barrier, making Mio screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Kyaaa~!! It hurts!!"

Tears leaked down from corner of her pink eyes by the overwhelming pain. Eve recovered from her bliss state and watched Mio on top of her why Elsword continued thrusting inside Mio, subduing her pain into pleasure. Mio moaned and showed her lewd face to Eve who found this quite hot.

"More~ Ah~ Harder!"

Elsword combined thrusting his 'sword' with slapping her cheek ass which turned red that made Mio came again. Eve wrapped Mio's neck and pulled her for a hot, French kiss with their saliva mixing together through their tongues, their hard nipples rubbing each other.

The red knight pulled his member out and then thrusted inside Eve's once again, earning a loud moan from the Queen which was silent by Mio. Some of white stuff was leaked out while he was ravishing Eve. He took it out again and inserted into Mio's pussy repeatedly.

Mio broke her kiss with Eve, her tongue was hung out with saliva attached to Eve's.

It wouldn't be long till Elsword wanted to cum again.

"I'm gonna cum again, Mio!"

"Cum Inside! Make Me Yours, Master!"

The red knight grunted and released a wave of white hot stuff inside Mio, making the pink haired woman screamed out as she came too. Mio felt on Eve, enjoying the hot semen inside.

\- Flashback end -

Though, Elsword and the girls went for another round till exhaustion took over them.

Eve and Mio soon blushed madly, their system soon alarming them of overheat. Elsword chuckled at their embarrassment as they recalled their night.

"I'm going back to my room and get ready to go out. Wanna come with me?"

They silently nodded.

Elsword left Eve's room, leaving both of them in her room. They stared at each other, hard to say their thought of that night.

"I guess… we are sisters now… right?" Mio hesitated, images of their lewd night popped up again.

"I don't know. I never experience like this so… yeah, we are sisters."

"Cool!" Mio cheered and kisses Eve on her cheek, earning a flushed Eve "let's go, Elsword may be waiting for us by now!"

Elsword, who was dressed in his casual clothes, was standing in front of the building with his arms behind his head while waiting for Eve and Mio. He couldn't help but thinking the last night with them, a hot and steamy night with two Nasod girls.

He knew sooner or later, he and Eve would be into intercourse together but he never thought Mio would join with them. And he never thought Mio was that… pervert. He could tell she didn't join just for fun, yet he couldn't jump into conclusion yet. Would Mio love him like Eve would?

The door slid open again and was greeted by two female Nasod, a silver haired girl in her white T-shirt with small blue coat and short blue pants and a pink haired girl wearing pink dress with her own jacket and a small bag hanging on her.

Elsword was stunned by their beauty and elegant.

"How do we look?" Eve asked in a monotone filled with hope.

Elsword looked at both of them and chuckled "You both are beautiful. I was stunned just moment ago."

That way enough for both of them to grab Elsword's hands and made sure they were between their breast. The poor Knight(?) couldn't help enjoying the softness of their chest and blushed by their bold move.

"So, where shall we go?"

"I heard there is a festival in the shrine. We can go there."

"Then let's go!"

Yuu: First interlude of the story. Sorry for the delay but my home is under cleaning so I couldn't update fast. And I'm using phone. i will reupdate the chapter when I get on laptop.Read n review, please OwO /


	15. Act 2 - Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Team Elrios:

Elsword – Rune Master

Eve – Code: Sariel

Mio – Narrator

Kazuki – Soul Reaper

Lily - ?

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

Inspector (Medium Tank): Kane and Tara

Chapter 5: Betrayal

* * *

"Come on, Renga! We have to havest those ragnite as fast as we can until they arrived!"

At Gaia Ragnite Mine, which was the huge factory, it was under rapid production as all workers of Gaia were assigned to double their work. Sound of mining was non-stop, digging the mine to collect the blue shining crystal that was the only resource for war, Ragnite.

The factory was pushing to its limit, and so were workers. One by one, they exhausted their strength and were delivered to the infirmary to recover. However, some refused and continued their work.

Renga digged the mine as much as he could until his pickaxe went broke.

"Damn it!"

"Sir, use this!"

Another worker tossed other one to Renga. He found this was covered in blood.

"He was stubborn to work even his hands were injured so I had to knock in out and had our men carrying him to take care of his hands."

"Good, make sure no one dies doing in here." Renga nodded and returned his works.

' _Welkin, get us outta here, please.'_

* * *

Half year later, Elsword had done training his sword as well as his firearm. He then got challenged by Rossa, again, though he noticed her shot was improved futher. If watching carefully, Rossa made a few shots at one point on dummy's head.

"You still get lower score than me, Rossa."

"Gah! How can I beat you in this game?!" Rossa groaned and slammed her handgun on the table with frustrated.

"But look."

Elsword pointed at the scoreboard. Rossa followed her gaze and noticed her score was almost close to Elsword's, which surprised her.

"You almost got me, just a little more and you will beat me in the gun fight." He smiled.

That gave her hope.

"Yatta!"

She jumped in excited.

Elsword could only chuckled, she's still a childlike soldier after all.

However, their little competition was cut short by an alarm.

" **Attention! Team 7, Team Elrios, Report To HQ Immediately! I Repeat, Team 7, Team Elrios, Report to HQ Immediately!"**

They stared at the speaker that announced them and their teams for their appearance. They didn't know why HQ used emergency alarm. They decided to meet Welkin. Once they arrived at his office, they saw him let out a long sigh.

"We have a situation."

"What's going on, Welkin?"

He gave them two files with label Gaia Ragnite Mine. Elsword picked it up and took out a map and an order from Terra with a destruction.

"The queen orders us to destroy the mine as they are reported that Empire troops are marching toward to capture it." Welkin explained "They want Team 7 and Team Elrios do this job and evacuate all workers back, but it's extremely dangerous. Successfully destroying it will stop them from getting any of ragnite from us."

"Then me and Eve can deal with those army with our power while team 7 evacuates."

However, his idea was stopped by Mio.

"No, I don't think it can work."

They turned their attention to the pink-haired narrator, who just entered Welkin's office.

"What do you mean we can't?"

Instead of reply, she took out a small device with a blue crystal contained in it as she approached Elsword.

"Try casting your rune."

Elsword didn't understand what she meaned. He turned back to ask for Welkin's permission to use in his office who nodded. He lifted his hand up and called out his rune.

… but nothing happened.

"What?!"

He tried, tried and tried again but nothing happened, which made Elsword confused.

"It's because of the effect of ragnite." Mio began explaining "Ragnite is the essential material in here, people adapt and use it for various purposes for long time. But we are El users. The power of El and Ragnite are clashing inside us. Right now if we begin the operation. The success of this mission will be close to zero as the mine will weaken us."

Now that he noticed. During the team 7 rescue operation, he felt weak for no reason. The tank was operating with Ragnite that emitted a clashing aura against his El energy, and can only regain when he provide sniper from the roof with Lily.

"Why don't you tell us earlier?"

"I didn't expect it until now."

Mio gave the Ragnite to Rossa to put it away from Elsword.

"Eve can resist the Ragnite due to her body covered in El Aura. Elsword, however, was easily vulnerable to it. I suggest Elsword will be out of this operation."

"Wait what?!"

Elsword and the others were shocked by Mio's proposition.

"What? What do you mean I won't be joining this one?" Elsword asked feeling betrayal.

"Elsword, it's for your own good. We don't know Ragnite would do to you. It could be danger to your life."

"But-" / "She's right, Elsword."

Eve agreed with Mio's suggestion as she entered his office.

"You too, Eve?"

"It's for your safety. We can handle this on our own."

He watched both of them staring at him with great concern in their eyes. Elsword could only sighed. After their night, they revealed their emotion oftenly, especially Eve. The silver haired girl couldn't hide her worried face, which he never saw before.

Welkin understood how worried his girls were to him and nodded.

"Alright, since your members have suggested, you are not allowed to participate in this operation until further notice."

Elsword staredat Welkin with unbelievable eyes and sighed.

"Alright."

"To make sure you don't do anything reckless, Rossa will be staying with you."

"W-What? Me?"

Rossa stuttered in shocked.

"Yes, you will not be able to join in this one to check on him."

Rossa hesistated turned her head at Elsword who gave her a smile that bright her face with red and nodded.

"Alright, let's get to it."

Elsword and his team gathered in their camp and went for a stragery along with team 7. The map of Gaia Ragnite Mine was shown on the table. Elsword, however, was just an observer with Rossa.

"As far as we can see, Mio reported to have our workers gathering as much ragnite as posibble. We need to buy them some time to put the cargo on the trucks before we move on to the second phase: protect the cargo."

"Due to the upcoming war, we need to preserve our force. So I could only send Team 7 and Team Elrios since both of you are experienced teams on the battlefield. The rest of them team are under preparation."

"It's gonna be a tough war." Mio commented.

Eve then spoke "If thing goes wrong, I will have to release my power to eliminate a part of their power."

This made the knight worried "But it can weaken you."

"I'm not someone who released all of their power to get tired." She glared at Elsword, mentioning what he had done at the bridge, which made Elsword chuckled.

"Well then, patch your gear up. We're moving out."

With both team left camp, Elsword sighed that he was left out, though he needed to regain his El power for the war. Rossa left with Team 7 to help gather their gear so he was alone. He intent to pick a glass for a cold drink.

 **Crack!**

"Huh?"

The glass broke itself with a small crack.

It was strange for a glass to have a small crack with no force on it.

Elsword felt something wrong.

* * *

Gear:

Elsword: (Unable to join)

Eve: MK14 Enhanced Range Battle with Red Dot Sight – Nasod Spear – Five Seven – Ballisttic Knife – Grenade

Kazuki: (Data Corrupted)

Lily: (Data Corrupted)

Rossa: (Unable to join)

Inspector: Kane – Tara

Other: Emira – Tamashi

* * *

Eve was inside the Class APC (Armored Personal Carrier) along with Kazuki and Lily, the others were on other APC. Eve noticed the silence among both team. Kazuki and Lily carried no weapon with them, except the leader had his blue dagger that she found on his holster everywhere.

She recalled her memory that Kazuki was the last citizen of the City of the Sky and had asked Mio to search for this information. Unfortunately, Kazuki's intel was on top secret so Mio can't extract much without hacking. The only solution was asking Welkin of him, yet he denied her permission to learn Kazuki's intel.

Only him can tell about himself to other by his own will.

"Kazuki-san."

The said man looked up at her.

"Why did you run away from Empire?"

He frown "Why do you ask?" even Lily was on her alert by Eve's question.

"I want to understand you. Ever since we met, you showed me with your hostility eyes toward me because I'm Former Valkyrur. I'm no Former Valkyrur. I'm just a queen of Nasod ruling my own kingdom for peace.."

"…"

"So please…"

"…tsk… are all nasod like you?"

"Sort of…"

Kazuki looked at Lily to seek for her opinion. She let out a smile that he should trust her for once. He nodded.

"Have you ever heard of human experiment?"

The word "Human Experiment" made the Nasod Queen flinched. A few disturbing images of the human experiment appeared in her mind that took her a few days to remove it from her data. If there's a word that could describe her feeling right now,

"It's horrible."

"Yes, beyond what a human could bear." He took a breath to calm him down before he told "When the Sky was destroyed, I was fallen down the sea right it was floating in the middle of it. I was saved by the Empire after a few days of floating, or precisely, Envy found me."

Eve listened every word he told and remembered the woman named Envy, the Valkyrur who attacked Altera.

"I joined their army along with her in order to become stronger and stronger to kill Valkyrur. We both went through hardship to reach the capacity like this. The Empire used to be a good place for me to stay. But…"

Kazuki tried to suppress his emotion.

"I was wrong. The Empire was the house of all human experiments."

"What?" Eve was genuinely shocked "What did they do?"

"… what they didn't do… They are trying to pass the power of the Valkyria to the body of soldiers, testing their limit and let them kill each other. I was so disgusting by this. Worse, the only survivor of their experiment, was no one else but... Envy… She's the Valkyrur."

Eve frowned, learning that Envy was the victim of their twisted mind.

"But that's not all they can do, they declares war against Gaia and her people by taking over half of the terrain and slaughteing. I have had it enough and decided to run away."

"… What about Envy?"

"She has become Valkyrur, an enemy to me. So there's no way I would bring her with me."

A short bang on his chest after saying that. He frowned by that and held his chest. She's Envy. She's the one saving him and fighting alongside with him for years.

"I see."

"My life has never been 'good' like this. First, my hometown destroyed, then my friend, now betrayal." He could have emotion outburst had it not for Lily to comfort."

"Sh… Yuu-chan… everything will be fine…" the girl soothed his anger down. Her soft voice made him calm a bit.

"I'm sorry." Eve apologized.

"Don't be… you want to understand me so no need to feel bad."

Kazuki sighed in relief.

"Now that's how I live." Kazuki spoke just right before they heard gunshot "We're here."

Eve left the APC first, not noticing the regretful eyes Kazuki had on his face.

* * *

Elsword on the other hand, was sorting the gear in Camp Elrios to clean up the mess they prepared. He put the equipments back in the weapon storage and found out some of them were borrowed by Team 7. He headed out to their camp and saw Rossa standing before him.

"Rossa?"

"Need some company?"

Elsword smiled and nodded before he and Rossa walked toward their destination.

"So uh, Elsword. When will we began our competition again?" Rossa asked the same question to Elsword which the man sighed.

"Just a few days. However, you should reserve ammo you wasted on our little game."

The girl giggled in embarassment. She couldn't help it. Ever since he appeared, she never felt this fierce in her heart. To have someone stronger than her and beat her in every fight pushed her and inspired her to train harder. But still, she was so carefree that she forgot ammo should be preserved for war.

Elsword reached camp 7 and entered along with Rossa. They found the camp was the same state as Camp Elrios.

"What a mess." Rossa commented, which Esword nodded.

Elsword helped Rossa clean up the mess Kazuki and his team made. Just a few minutes before they were about to finish, Elsword stumbled onto something that could change his life.

"What is it?"

Elsword didn't reply to Rossa as he was reading the folder so the girl stared at it too. The more they read, their eyes widened in shock and disbelief until they reached their limit. Rossa was the one to snap.

"There's no way! There's no way **HE** would do that!"

"I wish it was a fake but we can't deny it." Elsword frowned "We need to report to HQ immediately."

* * *

Back to the Gaia Ragnite Mine, it was under attacked by horde of Empire troops. Eve was standing near the SAM (Surface-to-Air Missile) on the second floor, shooting those reaching on the first floor and on the stair. She heard the sound of SAM locking target on the aircraft and slammed the button on it to launch the missile to chase it down.

She could have activated her code right now but she would be exposed to Ragnite once her energy ran out. Eve chose to keep the El energy coating her body to avoid both energies conflict inside her.

Her rifle shot last bullet of its mag before she reloaded it. The moment she's done, a guard approached her with his knife ready to strike. Eve dodged it and blocked with her gun, swung it to force his knife and thrusted his chest to push him out falling down.

" **Eve, the trucks are ready to go!"** Mio spoke through comm when her drone saw the trucks were about to leave.

"Copy. I'm on my way."

She ran away just before the SAM was destroyed by Empire Aircraft's missile. The explosion made the queen lose her balance a bit. She forced her way through the mine filled with ragnite and Empire. However, she wasn't alone.

"Take this you bastard!"

A man had his back on one of them while locking his right arm where a pistol was, knocking his head with elbow and stole his gun. He turned around and put a bullet in his head, killing him.

"We need to go now, the mine is under self destruction. There have least than 30 minutes to get out of here!"

Eve nodded and ran along with him.

 _ **Self destruction initiating. All workers, evac the area immediately.**_

They reached the central of the Gaia Mine. The ceiling collasped slowly as chained explosion could be heard outside. The mine must be destroyed rather than having it in the hand of enemy.

They reached the trucks which were beginning to run. She climbed on one of the trucks and called them to drive. They drove away from the mine as it was about to explode.

"Out of the way, out of the WAY!"

Inspector charged through the guards, launching HE right on the left light tank that was intending to stop the trucks. Some of the guards were using the missile launchers and shot at Inspector. It didn't cause major damage to the thick shell of it but it shook the driver inside that almost lost the control.

Watching behind, the Mine was far away but almost half of the troops was after them. Worse, the trucks were not fast and would be danger if it kept this. Eve decided to release her code, seeing that they were far enough.

"Activate Code: Sariel."

She jumped away from the truck and floated in the air with her spear ready. She didn't have much time to keep this form so she must make haste. She casted **El Crystal: Spectrum** to change her attacking mode and shot through it with **Energy Needles** which multiplied themselves into 3 and attacked them. They were not the only threat, however, as she detected aircraft heading to her. Her computer alarmed her of target locked and tracked the missile. Eve manipulated the function inside the missile and returned it to the sender. She spun her spear to avoid multiple bullets shooting from both ground and air. She first eliminated the aircraft by cutting its wing, leaving them in burning state and destroyed, before striking down with Giga **Stream** through **El Crystal: Spectrum**.

" **Eve, the self destruction has ben abort, I repeat! The self destruction has been abort!"**

"What?!"

The queen was shocked and stared at the Gaia Mine that the alarm was shut down. She cursed the Empire.

"Mio, I will destroy this by myself."

" **Eve, what do you mean- wait, no. It's dangerous!"**

Mio knew what Eve intent to and couldn't stop her. The silver haired Queen channeled her energy exceed her limit that alarmed her, yet she ignored it and continued gathering them.

" **Psychic Artillery!"**

The comm went distorted and couldn't hear Mio screamed. Eve bursted her first beam straight toward the mine which caused minor damage. She released her second beam larger and stronger than first one, caused mass destruction to Gaia Mine and those on her path. The El energy and Ragnite energy began conflicted each other and made a huge explosion. It was so strong that she could feel the heat far away and the force afterward that pushed her away.

The computer alarmed her of remain 5% energy inside her

" **Eve… ear me? Eve can yo…me?"**

"Mio, I'm here. The Gaia Mine was destroyed."

" **No, Eve… be care… of …zuki…"**

"What?"

 ***Bang!***

"!"

She couldn't react as she felt her neck a sharp pain. She reached where the pain was and found an inject needle. Looking closely, the content of the needle was filled with Ragnite that turned to liquid.

 **Error! Error! System Corrupted! Energy Collision!**

Eve lost her power by conflict of El and Ragnite. She couldn't control of her body and fell on the ground.

" **EVE! Can you hear me! Eve! Eve!"**

"Elsword…"

 **System overload, core damanged detected. Activate Secondary Code.**

"… be safe…"

Eve went into static and fell on the ground just as the Empire Troop arrived.

The sky turned crimson, the sun had almost hid itself behind the sea. The trucks arrived at the gate and went through to the field where Welkin, Elsword, Rossa, Mio and Sakura were waiting. They spotted Tara on the top of Inspector with a saddess face, then two APCs following by and the convoy trucks. They saw Kazuki stepping out the last truck and that's when Elsword stepped forward.

"Elsword I-" / "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Elsword furiously punched Kazuki right on his face that knocked him down on the ground.

"Elsword! What are you-" / "WHERE'S EVE!?"

Rossa and Mio had to stop Elsword from killing Kazuki. Rossa stared at Kazuki with disbelief and betrayal in her eyes. Kazuki froze by his question and Rossa's way of look, confused why they were like that. Lily came and helped Kazuki stand up while Welkin stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"Kazuki Yuuki, Lily Yuuki. You are under arrest for treason. We found your case of contract of the Empire and agreement of selling Eve to the enemy." To prove him the truth, he showed him the said folder.

Kazuki stared at it and cursed for being discovered, which only made it worse.

Mio was shocked to see Elsword was this angry, but it couldn't help. She knew how it felt to be betrayed and stood up by their comrades, painful. Rossa wished things she and Elsword found wasn't real, that Kazuki wouldn't sell Eve to Empire. But fate was playing her. She could only shed tear and held Elsword, hoping to stop his anger.

They could feel his body was on fire with fury.

Welkin ordered the guard to arrest them in the jail for further judgement. He also told Mio and Rossa to get Elsword back to his room, which both of them nodded.

They went home. Elsword's fury was not cool down. Mio led him in their room and had him laying down on bed.

"I should have gone with her…"

They heard him mutter in regret.

"I should have gone with her, I shouldn't let her alone with the traitor…I…"

"Elsword… this is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"But it's true. If I have taken this operation as well, she won't have to be like this."

Rossa was scared of his condition. Elsword was a great man, stronger than she thought. But right now he was broken. She could only hug his arm, wishing to stop this. Mio hugged him, having her face cuddled in his neck, letting out a sob. Tears rolling down from her golden eyes, losing Eve and seeing Elsword sad. It's too much for a Nasod to handle this pain in her core.

"It's my fault too, Elsword. I suggested leaving you out of this operation too. If you want to blame, blame me. I made her end up like this."

"Mio…"

Elsword's hands wrapped both girls, fallen into silence.

"We made a mistake…"

* * *

In Empire, the hooded man walked to the factory after the conquest of the Gaia Ragnite Mine with a failure. The Queen of Nasod had destroyed it with her last power before she went static. Right now she was on the electric chair, having multiple wires connecting on her body as scientists were gathering to activate and transferred the code to Eltron.

"How's it going?"

"We are trying to get through her security layers. We hardly understand the code she has set in her computer."

"I see, Malgane orders you to push the progress faster. The war is about to begin and we can't waste any second. Use my instruction to access her data."

"Haii, Elsword-sama."

The hooded man named Elsword nodded and watched the working on their job. He stared at the face of the sleeping Nasod Queen and frowned.

" **He** has played his job well done. And no doubt he is under arrest afterward." He muttered "Elsword would be in pain right now, yet a sacrifice is required to complete my job."

The connection from the Queen to the Eltron's head. With every layer was broke through, a step closer to destruction of Gaia. He went to the catwalk to watch the Eltron being under control slowly. The other hooded girl stepped behind him and hugged him.

"Think we can do anything to help Gaia?"

"We only make it worse, but Eltron's condition can no longer be saved. The only thing we can do right now is accessing the main data from the Queen of Nasod, the creator of Sky City and tranferring it to Eltron. Eltron can only receive data from her and her only, any outside access will be terminated."

"Then don't forget this."

The girl tossed the small USB device into his inner pocket in his coat.

"It's our only shot."

"I understand." Elsword(DK) nodded "Now it's time **we play our part**."

* * *

Yuu-chan: I'm not in a good shape (studying and studying, taking more studying and some cookies) so the progress isn't fast. Done with another chapter, though I may mess up since my mind wasn't clear =w=;;

Oh i got reviews:

Vinney - i'm glad that you enjoy my story. My apology for not updating the story as fast as you expect. You know, i'm a student so i can't spend much time to write story. But i can assure you i will complete this story.

Mr. X: I see 'w')

Anyway, read and review, please OwO /


	16. Act 2 - Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword – Rune Master

Mio – Narrator

Kazuki – Soul Reaper

Lily - ?

Elsword(DK) – Knight Emperor

Lu(DK) - Timoria

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

* * *

Chapter 6: Escape

A morning came to Rebellion, though it's not the same morning to Team 7 and Team Elrios like it used to be.

After the event of Kazuki's betrayal, both teams were on the verge of disband. Welkin had ordered a searching party to find Eve or anything left. Sadly, they could only find her weapon, a Nasod Spear. She was assumed MIA. Welkin had given both team a day off to ensure their mental, especially Elsword.

It can't be help. Elsword cherished Eve the most. After finding the contract of Empire in Team 7's camp, Elsword lost his calm, if not killing, and gave the leader of team 7 a hard punch once he saw him. The pain of betrayal by his friend and comrade was too much, losing Eve by him, beyond his limit.

For now, everything stayed calm. Elsword's room was quiet with the soft snore from the girls. Mio was cuddling his neck, sleeping soundly as her slender hand was touching his chest. Rossa had her head on his shoulder and slept peacefully, though her sense was sharp like on battlefield. When she heard Elsword groan, her eyes snapped open by instinct. Mio woke up too by Rossa's sudden gasp.

"Elsword?"

The red haired man grozzily woke up after having a nightmare. Both saw the painful look when he looked around to find the girl he was looking for.

But she wasn't here.

"It's not a dream, is it?"

He sighed in desperate.

"Elsword, I'm here." Mio hugged his neck to comfort his pain "We lose Eve to Empire, but we can take her back. We will save her."

"Mio…"

"She's right, Elsword. We can rescue her. Don't be so depressed."

Elsword stayed silent, having Mio sitting on his leg while Rossa hugged his arm on both side. Elsword sighed again, though a small flame of hope ignited inside him.

"Thank you Rossa, Mio."

Hearing this, Mio smiled in relief and hugged his head close to her chest.

"We are here for you."

Elsword said nothing and buried his head in her cleverage, though much to Rossa's embarrassment. Rossa blushed when seeing this and hesitated.

"A…ah…"

Thanksfully, Elsword didn't notice her. He removed himself from Mio's chest and needed a quick shower. That left both girls on the bed. Rossa flinched upon seeing Mio smirked deviously.

"Well, well… seem like Miss Rossa here was too bold to stay in Elsword's room."

"Ah… Ah… I…"

Rossa was embarassed. She didn't know what got her. All she wished was comforting his mind from his lost girl, but turn out she slept with him.

"I don't mind having you in family, Rossa, but I'm not sure if Eve will like it or not."

Hearing, the female gunner couldn't hide the disappointed face, but it was lit up with hope as Mio spoke "I will try to persuade her."

"Thank you, Mio." Rossa hugged her.

* * *

\- Welkin's Office -

The head of military stared at the folder for a long time and sighed. He never expected that Kazuki would go that far to betray Elsword and got Eve captured by Empire. Base on what had happened, Kazuki would face the court for treason and the punishment for his crime could be his death. But yet, there had to be a reason he would do that, as he trusted Kazuki wouldn't do without a reason.

 _ **Kazuki Yuuki**_

 _ **Despite the bad reputation the Empire preceeded you, there's one thing that I need you.**_

 _ **Envy is now in our hand. Rest assure she won't be harm, only if you do as I tell you.**_

 _ **Give us the Former Valkyrur and I can be sure she will be safe to your hand.**_

 _ **Inside the case is a gun with a liquid Ragnite injection, shoot it at Former Queen and she will be disable due to energy collision.**_

 _ **Your choice.**_

 _ **Dark Knight.**_

He watched the record from the drone Mio controlled and found the syringe shot was coming from Kazuki. He's behind the last truck with Lily and shot her down after Eve destroyed Gaia Mine with her final strike.

At first, he was shocked, that Eve could cause this much destruction to it. If she had this much capability, then why didn't she do it from the beginning to the Empire? Though he understood one thing that she was El user, away from her homeland. She regained little energy from a foreign continent that she became exhausted fast.

As for Kazuki, he recollected Kazuki's personal information and remembered Kazuki had a girl named Envy, his former teammate and now a Valkyrur. However, Envy is the enemy of Gaia and Rebellion. They could use this trick to threat Kazuki to hand over Eve while Envy was unharmed even though Kazuki didn't do that. Yet, Kazuki never made his choice without thinking twice. So why?

And who's this Dark Knight?

 ***Knock knock***

The sound of door knocking made Welkin break this thought and called "Come in."

Mio walked inside with her file in her hand.

"You done what I told you?"

"Yes." Mio nodded and handed it to him.

"Where's Elsword?" He asked since he was very concerned of his health and emotion.

"He's staying with Rossa to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Good." Welkin nodded in approval "But why Rossa? You can stay with him too, since this file is not important anyway."

"I wish so, but then the file you need may help us in searching Eve." Mio smirked "But don't you think we should make a little push for her?"

Welkin nodded and understood what she meant.

He opened the file and read the content. The map clearly viewed the great kingdom of Empire. It was with well-defense wall built with AT Cannons, Bunkers and AA sites. Inside was a full working military and great number of soldiers and tanks were created for the war. He let out a sweatdrop in nervous, seeing how much the Empire put in this.

What he noticed was the sight of the large factory. He thought of many posibility of any weapon they had in there but the one thing that Mio noted in there.

"Eltron."

"Yes, they could be rebuilding Eltron and probably having Eve in there. Though, base on my information, I doubt those scientists there couldn't do anything to her unless someone else from Elrios. I can't tell who this Dark Knight is but I feel he's a big threat to us right now. He may be an El User like us."

Welkin nodded "I believe your suspicion is right. But right now the war is coming, with the resources we got from Gaia Ragnite Mine, we can withstand them. But if Eltron joins in, we can't be sure."

If what they said about Eltrion is true, Gaia may stand no chance.

The doors opened again along with the sweet smell of newly baked breads that cleared out the tension in the room. Mio sniffed some times to indicate the source of the delicious smell and turned around to find Welkin's wife, Alicia, stand near the entrance. Gone were her uniform suit and replaced with a casual clothes with her basket of hot breads.

"You done, Alicia-chan?"

"Um, I made some fresh breads for everyone to cheer up. I made some for Elsword-san, too."

* * *

Rossa was sitting on the couch in Elsword's room while reading the small note that she wrote and noted down in combat. She listed down any of day that she challenged Elsword and made a tick on Elsword column for his win. A disappointed look arrpeared on her face as she had to make a scratch for today, since Elsword was not in good condition to go. She sighed.

But she understood the feeling of losing someone precious to him.

Rossa closed her note and put it in her pocket, then went to find Elsword who was sitting on his bed, hands clasping as chanting. What Mio told her, Elsword was gathering and recreated his lost El power. A strange feeling emitted from Elsword. It kinda…. Warm… but not much, like he still contained a negative emotion in him.

She sat on her knee near the bed while staring at his face. She couldn't help but seeing how much of a handsome man in his wild red hair. At first time she met him, it was rare to see someone with red hair color. It looked cool. For some reason, she didn't feel bore of seeing his face.

She didn't notice Elsword had done meditating and met his crimson eyes.

"Rossa?"

"Eh?"

"What are you doing?"

Immediately, she got up and waved her hands in panic.

"I-It's not what you think! Kya!"

Elsword just stared at her unusual attitude and chuckled when Rossa stumbled and fell on the floor. He jumped off bed and went help her up just in time Mio went home with a small bag of breads from Alicia that Rossa regconized.

"How's your feeling now, Elsword?"

"A bit better. What are you carrying?"

"Ah, this… is Alicia's breads. She just made some for us."

At the mentioning of breads, both Elsword and Rossa's stomaches growled. They stared at each other and blushed in embarrassment. Mio giggled at both of them and gave them their food. Elsword smelt the delicious bread that's still hot and bit it down, unable to resist it.

"And I have good new for you."

Elsword and Rossa stared at pink haired Nasod.

"We located Eve."

That made both's eyes widen.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but saving her is almost impossible."

"How's impossible?"

"She was imprisoned behide the well defense wall. We have yet to contact her through our link. My guess is that she is under static for inner reconstruction due to Ragnite syringe. Our only choice is war, we will jump on the wall as fast as we could and disable the defense. We can stop it from attacking the front line and have them break down the base."

"Not a bad tactic."

"But the problem is… we need something to distract them from noticing us. With war rages on, we can't hide ourselves from their sight."

Elsword and Rossa nodded in understanding. Just then, the TV then showed the weather forecast. Mio watched it and suddenly yelled out.

"THAT'S IT!"

* * *

Inside the prison, the former hunter was meditating with Lily lying on his lap, taking a nap. Since he made a betrayal call to Eve, he stayed silent as if he was waiting for something.

"You have done well, Hunter."

A deep voice spoke up as the light dimmed and sparked. The guards surrounding the prison slowly fell asleep as the cameras shut down to avoid revealing the uninvited guests. Kazuki looked up to see the hooded men. If looking closely through it, he saw the familiar red haired knight that had punched him yesterday, though his eyes were different. Beside him was the blue starred eye girl that stared at them with devious smirk.

Kazuki was no fool. The man before him was not Elsword. He was another one, a mysterious knight and the one called Dark Knight.

"I assume you have done our previous request."

"Yes." Kazuki nodded as he patted Lily's head who let out a lovely smile "You will do as you promise, right? You will save Lily and her and let us live as we want, right?"

"I can't prove my words to earn your trust but I can assure you we will keep our promise."

Elsword(DK) held the lock on the prison and twisted it, breaking it and opened the door for both of them to step out. Kazuki and Lily stepped out, only to be stopped as Elsword(DK) handed him the dagger he needed the most.

Valkyrur Dagger.

"Is it yours?"

Kazuki nodded and took it from him with appreciation.

"I need this to face _her_."

"Oh so… She will be on the front line. That means Team Elrios and 7 will face her."

"Team Elrios too? So that bastard pushed them on the same place as my team too, huh?"

"Yes, and when they meet her, we shall interfere. But first, can you leave this place? It seems the security here has alarmed the whole base."

"I understand."

Elsword handed him dual D.E and a light MK20 for Lily.

"I have delayed the signal to main base so I suggest you make haste. You only have this chance only."

Without further ado, both of then rushed to the door.

"Will they be alright?" Lu(DK) asked.

"What do you think why we are here?"

Gear:

Kazuki: Dual D.E – Valkyrur Dagger – Flashbang(4) when picking up from the guards.

Lily: MK20 handgun – Frag Grenade.

Supporters: Elsword(DK) - Lu

Intel: Valkyrur Dagger – A mysterious dagger is told to be crafted from the blood of the Valkyrur and metal pieces of their weapons. Its power and defense are not the same as Valkyrur's main weapons. However, it is designed to enhance flexibility and speed for non-Valkyria user.

Note: Elsword(DK) and Lu will not join in the battle unless they deemed danger to Kazuki and Lily.

" **Warning! Warning! Prisoners have escaped! Security, move into your position! I repeat, move into your position!"**

Kazuki hid behind the wall as gun shots were heard from the right alley. They have been alarmed and trying to hold him and Lily down for reinforcement. Kazuki waited till they ran out of ammo and reloaded and went out, putting a few shots on them. He stood among them and attempted to disarm their weapon and put them out cold.

"Lily, let's go."

He picked up a few flashbangs for safety and headed to the elevator. However, the moment the door opened, they faced heavy assaults from security. Elevator was not an option now. Kazuki noticed the door to the emergency stairs.

Lily nodded at his intention and tossed a flashbang at elevator which removed their vision and hearing temporary. Hearing their scream, they rushed past and entered the stairs, ran upward to the ground.

The prison was built underground in order to minimize prisoner's chance to escapse outside. It consisted of 7 floors, each floors contained its own level of danger. The deeper the prison was, the more dangeous the prisoners were. Kazuki had been sent to the 7th one by Welkin's order. He knew Kazuki was not just an oridnary soldier. He had measured his capability and knew he could handle a small army on his own. Worse, he was almost on level with Envy, the Valkyrur.

The prison had its zigzag design. Only a short stair that connect two floors on one side and had to run to the other side for upper stair, plus, forcing the prisoners gave up their hope to escape, not to mention the sentries positioned along the way. The only way to go straight up was elevator but it was disabled during the alarm.

As he reached G6, he banged through the door and was caught unguarded by sentry gun as it unloaded chain of bullets at him and Lily.

They were saved by Elsword(DK), who jumped through a strange portal before him. Swinging his sword as dark mist appeared, blocking bullets. Kazuki took this chance and shot at it, disabled.

"This prison is a pain." Elsword(DK) commented "Only in but not easy to go out, especially the whole facility is emitting Ragnite."

"Thanks for saving our ass." Kazuki appreciated.

"Just make it quick, the sun will set soon." He reminded "Try not to be delayed too long or you will miss your last chance."

Kazuki and Lily ran as fast as they could, with Elsword(DK) and Lu ran after. They spotted more and more guards on the way. The Hunter had no choice but tossing another flashbang and shooting at their arms and legs. It may not kill them but it will disarm their weapon and injure them to stop their movement.

They jumped over those bodies and struggled to destroy another sentry. Kazuki and Lily proceeded through all 4 floors, though the security was getting more and more dangerous. They had to need Elsword(DK)'s help sometimes.

Just when they almost reached the stairs to the first floor. Another alarm went off.

" **Activate Peacekeeper!"**

"Peacekeeper?!"

A large door set near the stairs slid up. The heavy steps could be heard from that as they saw giant mechanic leg stepped out. Kazuki's eyes widened in shock before he pushed Lily behind the wall. They had to cover their heads when a chain of bullets was shooting at them.

"What the hell is that thing? I never see it before!" Lily screamed out in surprise as well "You know this, Kazuki?!"

"No!"

They couldn't get their head to peek as it still shot at them. Based on what kind of weapon it used, Kazuki could tell it was a minigun packed with heavy bullets that can make the wall crack up.

At this point, they really needed Elsword(DK)'s help.

"Elsword, I need yout help!"

"Ho… I thought you are a lone wolf to deal with it."

An echo voice spoke as they heard the Peacekeeper let out warning.

" **Warning, core damage. Unable to sustain. Secondary core activate. Burst activate."**

A shockwave burst out that forced Elsword(DK) and Lu backward. Elsword(DK) ran forward and slid below just before the minigun ran its bullets. Kicking it up, Kazuki followed Elsword(DK) and used his Valkyrur Dagger to cut its minigun off of its arm, disabled them. The Peacekeeper let out sounds of error and attempted to punched Elsword(DK) floating back and hit Kazuki.

"Don't you DARE Hitting my mate!"

Another echo voice spoke up, but filled with anger. A small shadow jumped out and punched the robot with giant claw, knocking it backward. Lu dashed forward and continuosly punched it as pieces of metal were fallen from it, revealing the small core inside it. Lily tossed a Frag Grenade to her who caught and put it in the core after pulling the pin. She jumped off of it and took cover with others, then a high explosion went off, destroying Peacekeeper.

" **Warning… Secondary… core… damaged… shutting…. do….wn….."**

They looked at it and found it 'dead'.

"Let's go."

They went for the last stairs and headed to the exit. Just then…

"Lily!"

The silver haired girl fell down, her strength slowly faded away as her breath became heavier.

"Lily! What's wrong! Lily!"

"Stand aside, Kazuki." Elsword(DK) spoke and checked on her "Damn, she almost reaches her limit. Her energy is unstable."

"What? I though she can control her body."

"That, but something else colliding her body." He spoke and took out blue syringe and injected her.

"What is it?!"

"Relax, I give her painkiller and part of _it_ to sustain her body. If not, she will be in danger."

"…"

"Let's go."

They stepped out of the prison and relief that the reinforcement hadn't arrived yet.

But someone else appeared.

"Rossa?"

"Taichou!"

The member of team 7 was shocked to see her leader escaped prison along with Lily.

"What are you doing here, Rossa?"

"I come to visit you, but why are you out here? I thought you was imprison."

"I was, but then, I'm not anymore." He spoke coldly, though he felt hurt. He had to cut any connection to team 7 or Rebellion "I have my jobs to finish rather than staying in that room."

Rossa was hurt by Kazuki's attitude. She never expected him to speak like that to his former teammate. Her body was shaking in fear. She saw two cloaked men stepping close to Kazuki and Lily. If looking carefully, she found the familiar face of crimson haired knight and strange starred eyes. They were the ones helping Kazuki and Lily escaping the prison. Worse of all, she saw the symbol of Empire.

Something clicked her mind.

' _They try to get him back?!'_

"No time for chit chat. We have to leave-" Elsword(DK) was about to take both of them through portal but he felt danger and dodged away from bullets. Kazuki was caught surprise by this and found Rossa holding her handgun and shooting at Elsword(DK). She then aimed at Kazuki, a tear leaked out in betrayal and hurt.

"After all this time… you decided to betray us, to Rebellion?!"

"… Yes… I have nothing left to do in here."

"What about us?! Team 7?! What about Alicia and Welkin?! What will they think of you?! They put their trust on you that you would throw them all away?! They wouldn't think you would betray Eve on purpose! You were forced!"

"No, Rossa… I did it with my consciousness. And for trust, they are wasting their time."

That did it.

"KONO YARO!"

Kazuki and the rest dodged her shot. Lily raised her gun to shoot at her but hesitated a bit. She was still considered her as her friend, but Kazuki charged in and disarmed her gun, kicked her down and aimed back. He had a good look on her teary face from crying that made the Hunter hesiatate. Being in Team 7 developed his trust and faith in them too much and moved his feeling.

He lowered the gun and tossed it near her.

"Stay out of my way, Rossa."

He turned around, ignoring the sound of crying. Nodding at Elsword(DK), he's ready to go, not wanna hear her crying. The cloaked knight nodded back and created the small portal before they went through it, leaving Rossa. The alarm went off but it was too late.

The Hunter had escaped.

* * *

Welkin received the alarm from the prison and sent to reinforcement but what they found was what remain of prison, wounds everywhere, though what he found it curious was the prisoners were still in prison. Rossa was found lying on the ground and delivered to hospital. The doctor said she had some bruises on her face but that were taken care of and she needed some time to recover, but the pain of betrayal would never be healed.

Elsword came to visit her with a small package of fruit. He saw her brown eyes staring out through window peacefully, her brown long hair was loose that reached her back. It may not look as beautiful as Eve's but it's still a charm to him.

He knocked on the door to get her attention, which he did. Rossa turned around and saw Elsword.

"Elsword…"

Her voice was empty. He could see that before as she experienced her first painful betrayal.

"Rossa, you good?"

She just nodded. Elsword didn't like that. The crimson knight went and sat beside her why putting fruit on the table.

"I don't understand…"

He heard her mutter.

"Why he would betray us…"

Elsword just silently while peeling apple. He cut it into pieces and laid it on dish before he spoke up.

"Neither do I understand him…"

He reached her hand and held it. The Female Gunner flinched but remained calm.

"But when we meet him again, I will be sure to give him a good punch for making you hurt."

Rossa let out a small smile, feeling a bit relief. She's glad to have him to confort. She placed another hand on his, appreciating, though their moment was cut short when a woman with the same hair color like Rossa's, tied in two buns entered. The woman caught Elsword holding Rossa's hand and begin irritated.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?!"

"Ha?" Elsword was confused who was that and why she entered Rossa's room until the said girl called in shock.

"Mama?"

"MaMa?!"

Looking at both of them, Elsword can see the resembles of two females, but Elsword didn't expect her mother would come too, and at wrong time. They both withdrew their hands, Rossa blushed and tried to deny what her mother was thinking.

"Who are you, young man? And what's your relationship with my daughter?"

Elsword decided not to make the woman angry further and reply "Name's Elsword Sieghart, Rank Sergent and Leader of Team Elrios. And relationship? I'm just your daughter's comrade."

"Elsword Sieghart… I never heard that kind of name before." The woman pondered, still glaring at Elsword.

"Forgive my mom, she was being overprotective. Her name is Rosie Stark."

"Oh… eh… Hi Stark-san…"

Rosie looked around and found some fruit were cut for Rossa, thinking something else.

"So you care for my daughter?"

"Yah, she's my friend so I have to take care of her." Elsword nodded, but that made Rossa upset a little. It couldn't help because she didn't want to let her mom know what happened between them "Ah… anyway. I got a call from Welkin-san, so I will take my leave, Ja ne, Rossa."

"Ah- wait!" but too late, he's already out, leaving her with her mom, who was staring intensified at Rossa. The poor girl began sweating and prayed for her safety.

* * *

Yuu: Done the next chapter, and confused with assignment here. Everything's done except... *glare at Laby who try to reach forbidden book on the top bookshelf* Haiz... And thanks Mr. X for the comment on my status, but after the viewers accept that... there would be some... lemon juice for her...

Laby: Lemon Juice? where? *Look around* Laby wants some juice!

Yuu: ah... here *Give her glass of iced lemon juice*

Laby: Thank you, Yuu-chan~

Yuu: Not that i mean, but oh well. and to the viewers, Read and... Review... please... *sense some danger from Elf Lady*


	17. Act 2 - Chapter 7

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character: (There will be some changes during the act, the name will be disappeared until the new act begins)

Elsword – Rune Master

Mio – Narrator

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

Brigitte Rosie Stark - Shocktrooper

Isara Gunther - Tank Driver/Engineer

* * *

Chapter 8: Modification

"Rosie. It's good to see you here."

Welkin greeted his former teammate. It's been years since their final mission and their part away to live their own lives.

"The same to you, Welkin, though I'm not happy to see you being the commander." Rosie frowned a bit.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm afraid that your curiosity of bug would affect to others soldiers."

"Hey! It's not that bad to learn something strange and new!"

Elsword and Rossa were standing while watching those two arguing something that they did not understand.

"Etou… what are they talking about?"

"Beat me…"

Soon their argument came to the end and then turned to the duo.

"Ah, I forgot to fully introduce her, Elsword. Her fully name is Brigitte Rosie Stark, former shocktrooper of Gaia Millitia. She's been with me as former member of Team 7."

"Stark? But her last name is different from Rossa's."

"She's my adopted daughter, Sieghart-san." Rosie explained "I have been adopting her since after the last war ended. She was the victim of Gaia amd Empire's War that took her family away. I couldn't bear to witness this so I decided to take care of her."

Elsword nodded in understandable. Joining the war had listed them as the victims of war that we had to win by paying their lives. The villagers had to we involved with it forcefully and may cost their own too by the greed and wish for conquest. That's the thing he didn't like.

He tensed up a bit upon feeling Rosie's hard gaze toward. From the look of it, he could read the familiar feeling of a parent to their child.

' _Ah here come the old question.'_

"Let me ask you again, what's your relationship with my daughter?"

"I told you, we are comrades!"

But Rosie didn't buy it. She knew her daughter well. Rossa's body acted differently when standing near Elsword, like it looked more… girly. Plus her eyes kept glaring at Elsword a few times, a sign of a girl having a crush.

Things would have been more intense had Welkin not inteferred soon.

"Maa maa, Rosie. Leave them alone. Why are you here?"

"I have a call from the Gaia that we have a big threat to her army. Is it true?"

"Yes, but this is far more dangeous than we have faced. The Empire has acquired the Former Valkyrur and Eltron. They are planning to use them to attack Gaia. You gonna join the war again? even not long after you retired?"

"Absolutely, do you think I can stand here and watch them taking innocent people's lives away?" Rosie slammed her fist on the table with fierce determination, which Welkin smiled"

"Well then, welcome back to Gaia. Rosie."

* * *

With how annoying Rosie was to him, he decided to head for the factory with his sword on his back. There, he met Isara who was focusing on maintenance of the aircraft. He had a plan to find her to help him modifying his sword since it was using only the El energy to operate the flame engine.

"Yo, Isara-san."

The girl turned around and found the red haired knight heading toward her.

"Elsword-san."

She jumped off the aircraft and ran toward him. Elsword pulled his sword and placed it on the forge nearby, got Isara curious.

"You need something?"

"Ah, yes. One thing." Elsword said as he pulled out his blueprint of the sword "I need a modification on it."

Isara was confused at his request until he gave her the blueprint. She rolled it open and watched it for a long time to research. The first thought crossed her mind was incredible. It's simple but enough to cause destruction. The engine was put near the handle 5cm away with the handle as trigger by twisting it. Multiple lines attached to the engine spread widely inside the sword while the sword itself as cover to protect the inner engine.

When twisting, the handle made a friction effect to the small wires and transferred the energy to the main engine, which emitted abnormal heat to the sword to the point it spread fire. The sword was made with unidentified material in her world but if Elsword trusted his sword, the material itself can withstand the high temperature.

The weapon he wielded would enough to destroy a medium tank if he can make a clean cut directly where the ammunition and burnt with fire.

But the question was, why would he request her of remodification?

"Why would you need me to change your weapon when it can destroy a tank?"

"Ah, you see. That sword requires amount of El energy to operate the flame. The handle was where it pulled my power. You know that I'm away from home. I can't recover El energy as fast as I could so I rarely use my sword at its full potential."

"So that's why you need me to modify it?"

Elsword nodded. Isara kept staring at it while thinking of the way to increase its strength. The main problem was the energy. Surely he could use it but not often. It's a downward if using outside. What if it can operate with Ragnite, the essential material in Gaia? No, Elsword was El User. If he tried to absorb Ragnite directly, it would lead him to certain death due to energy conflict.

But what if she put Ragnite in another way?

A small idea popped up, but was put aside as she needed to know how to insert that material inside the sword. Her eyes then shifted to the blueprint of the medium tank, its cannon specifically.

"… THAT IT!"

"?!"

Elsword was surprised by her sudden scream.

"Elsword, I will need your hands for this."

"A-Ah Haii…"

They both began working on it. Isara told him to dismantle his sword, which got Elsword hurt just by hearing it, and worse when he had to do it by himself and watched it. In the end, he managed to dismantle it, though he cried over his sword's scatter pieces with _'good bye, my sword. I will get you back'_ thought.

Isara just giggled at his childish act.

She put a new blueprint and began drawing the weapon in her opinion. Elsword watched hẻ drawing and slowly uderstood what she meant. He also added his idea into

He picked the pieces of the sword and forged it into another shape for the blueprint. The girl was amazed by how skillful his hand was. The forged piece was heated up multiple times to keep the temperature high for him to reshape. It took hour to make it as they wanted and put it in the water that caused sound of hot water bubbles to complete the forge.

Isara used every tool to merge the pieces together, marked the place with marker and use the drill to put a hole on it, reshaping it again with friction machine. A smile appeared on her lips at the piece she had completed.

The girl told Elsword to try and activate the engine using his El energy. He touched the handle and twisted it to heat it up while Isara examined. She tried to put the Ragnite near the engine which resulted in shutting down due to energy conflict. That made her thought of the amount of energy. She measured the input of El Energy and Ragnite Energy at the same amount. She told Elsword to channel his power inside the capsule which he did. Isara then put the same quantity of Ragnite equal to El Energy.

 ***Bam!***

"!"

"Kyaa!"

As the result, it exploded. Elsword quickly hugged Isara and protected her from the explosion. Elsword had to bear the extreme heat on his back due to the explosion. He uncovered his hands to see the girl was fine, though their faces were staring each other. Isara was the first one pushing him away with her blush on her face, embarrassed by how close they were, her heart was jumping.

A moment later, Isara's flush face was gone and noted it down, learning that the Ragnite and El caused blue explosion due to the balance input. She learned that if the input was imbalanced, nothing happened as the most amount would dominated the small one and shattered it. She came up with making a large case of magazine and a customized 57.5mm shell. She planned to put Ragnite in it with a fixed amount in the half below of the bullet, the upper half will contain the metal bullet or a customized bullet which was inciderator or HE.

She had various experiment she wanted to try and that made her excited with his sword.

They forgot how much time had passed. The sky turned dark. Elsword focused on crafting final step to complete the weapon.

"Yosh… that should do it."

Elsword wiped his sweat off his forehead, smiling at the complete weapon. He put it on his back and turned around to find Isara sleeping on the table. She must be exhausted. The knight chuckled and carried her back to her home, where he met her brother who was writing something on his note.

"Elsword-san, oh Isara."

"She fell asleep so I carry her back."

"Arigatou."

Welkin helped Elsword carry her to her room for a while then he returned.

"You prepared for the war?"

"Isara helped me with modifying my weapon and needs to test it tomorrow. If thing goes smoothly as we expect, we have an advantage."

"Care to tell me what are you and Isara planning?" Welkin couldn't hide his curiosity and asked away.

"That… you will have to wait for tomorrow."

Elsword just smiled at him,

Because Isara wanted it as secret.

* * *

\- Skirmish Battlefield -

Operation: Modification.

Elsword: Prototype Sword.

Elsword was standing with his sword on hand. Surrounding him were dummy and fake tank. Isara and other spectators watched Elsword prepared for the simulation. Welkin noticed the sword Elsword was using was… bigger than before. He wanted to ask his adopted sister what she and Elsword had done, but came to halt since she said that he should watch.

The sword design was nothing change except it's bigger and…

A mag?

"Let's go!"

Elsword charged forward to the first dummy battalion. They were armed with air guns to fire the silicon bullets, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. He dodged them and swung his sword, cleaving them in halves.

"He's fast." Welkin commented "He can dodged them easily and take them down."

For the targets far away, he chanted fire balls and threw at them. He only used a small amount of El energy to distract them while approaching to cast finish blow. Elsword had to dodge a wave of bullets from another battalion and hid behind sandwall. In order to clear them, he had to use it. He twisted the handle, which drove the engine burning up in red color.

He slammed his sword on sandwall and pulled the trigger on his index finger. The head of the sword shot out wave of flame and burned the targets down, earning many gasps from the audiences.

"Incredible."

Elsword pulled the second trigger on his middle finger as the empty shell was ejected.

The next one was fake tank.

"Time to test it!"

He swung his sword behind. His back had a small device attached and scanned the rune symbol. The sword reacted and began transformation. He threw the sword in the air for the audiences to watch it carefully.

The handle turned 45 degree to the right and slid forward. The stock came out where the handle had been. Upper half of the sword extended longer and the width smaller as a cannon appeared, extended. Handgrip appeared below the sword along with trigger and another handle on the top of the sword.

Elsword caught the top handle and gripped the sword handle which was now the bolt (or lever) and ejected the empty shell inside the sword by pulling it backward and returned.

"Rune Buster Mode Activated!"

To test out the power of the gun, he charged forward the tank while his left hand held the upper handgrip and right hand on the bolt. It still served as the overdrive sword handle and had its function. He twisted it to burn the engine hot enough and back to hold the lower handgrip, index finger on the trigger. The symbol was oddly turned red and blue on both side of the gun. Once he approached enough gap between the tank and him, he raised the cannon to it and…

"Atomic Buster!"

The bullet was consumed in the burst of flame by engine and was spinning by the cause of spiral core. The flame burst pushed the flame bullet at a high speed, leaving the trait of flame in the air and pierced the armor of the tank. The heat of bullet was enough to penetrate past the whole tank where the ammunition was placed, if the tank was real one.

The bullet still travelled for a long path before it went explosion, blasting part of dirt.

Elsword pulled bolt to eject a red hot shell on the ground where the grass caught fire.

"Amazing… I have never seen this kind of weapon, not to mention the destruction could destroy a tank." Alicia was amazed. Rossa couldn't deny this and nodded.

The last trial had yet to finish. The last battalion charged in with knives and guns. Elsword couldn't turn the cannon back to sword form as it needed time to cooldown after the shot. He held the upper handgrip with left hand and twisted it vertically, forcing lower handgrip to go back inside the gun and pulling out another trigger near the bolt.

He swung the whole gun, slamming its stock on the first target's stomach and blasted them away, then he swung upward to use its cannon punch another's chin and took the empty mag during attack and inserted another one.

The audiences didn't know what he's planning untill they saw Elsword held the bolt with trigger and.

*Bang*

Spread shot came out from the cannon, destroying the android completely. Another android attacked him with a knife and was countered as Elsword dodged behind it. Turning the gun around, he used the bolt to hook it backward while thrusting his right elbow, breaking its neck and ejecting the 57.5mm shotgun shell and loaded new one.

Spinning the gun once again, he held it with both hand, charged forward that he pushed them back and bashed them in the air. The last shot destroyed them.

" **Battle Stimulation: Finished!"**

Elsword sighed in relief and beat tired. He fell on the ground, Rune Buster transformed back to Rune Sword, breathed heavily to regain his air.

"Elsword!"

Rossa ran to check on her crush(?), worriness filled in her.

"I'm… good, Rossa. Nothing went wrong." He grinned through his breaths "Operation: Modification, success."

The girl gave him a bottle of cold water who took and drank half of it while cooling his face with the remain. Isara went to check on the condition of the sword to see if any damage had done to it and the result shocked her. The sword was intact. Despite the extreme heat she put additionally to the sword, it was still durable.

The sword was added more weight due to addition cannon, yet he can control it as he would.

"Elsword, how can you control Buster? It should be heavier than before."

"Ha… i have a friend who prefers a giant cannon to fight than a sword and he got me in weight training. I learnt from him," He said, thinking of a certain Hamel Guardian in his mind.

"Let's talk about this friend of yours later, we need to get you back for treatment."

"I can go on my own- Oof!" Mio thrusted her elbow on his chest before he could deny, forcing him gasp.

"I don't take no for the answer, Elsword."

Elsword's arm wrapped on Mio's neck as Rossa did the same on the other hand since one girl alone couldn't lift him up.

"Ha… thank you…"

Welkin just chuckled. It seemed like Elsword had some sort of weakness when it came to girl. Rosie was still not getting used to seeing her daughter being with Elsword, but she had to. She saw Rossa's smile crept on her lips when talking with Elsword. It looked naturally.

However, the biggest problem was Welkin told her about him being with other woman name Eve and Mio. Despite that, Rossa still accepted and chased after Elsword. Many questions popped up in her mind, but the main one was… was he playing their hearts or genuinely loving them?

* * *

The next day, Elsword and Isara arrived at HQ, in Welkin's office. Isara presented the blueprint of Rune Buster to her brother as well as hearing Isara explained how it worked.

Quite a dangerous weapon he had.

But what he didn't understand was the kind of buillets it used.

"Then what ammunition it uses?"

"About that, it can use 57.5 shotgun shell, 57.5 HE bullet, 57.5 AP bullet and 57.5 Ragnite Bullet."

"Wait, what? Ragnite bullet?" Welkin was surprised.

Isara nodded happily and presented another blueprint of Ragnite Bullet.

"Though it's not an official name. The shell contained the Ragnite as ignition. Elsword's El energy will be transferred into the engine and burn it up. If the amount ratio of El and Ragnite are 1:1. The small bolt behind the shell will eject, letting the collision occurs. The force will be greater than any of gun powder can make. The bullet will burn hot and can penetrate armor tank like AP cannon can do a blue explosion after 5 to 7 second after shot. "

"Shotgun shell can only be used in sword mode and buster mode normal shot. If the engine is too hot, the bullet can be melted and stuck in the shell, thus ineffective. The same to HE bullet."

"Naruhodo… (I see) but don't you think it's too dangerous to wield it?"

"E heh heh… that why Isara forbids me to use Ragnite Bullet unless things become worse." Elsword grinned lightly "The risk of using it is getting me burnt if using without thinking twice."

Welkin nodded in approval. With that power and weapon Elsword had, he can stand a chance against Envy, but the cost may be great.

"Thank you for your details. I will have this to present to the Gaia Military, though I'm sure that Bloody would take it to make one for himself."

"That's not gonna happen, Welkin. The design is uinique only to be used by Elsword himself as most of the parts are in Elrios, his engine specifically. If he tries to make one, he only gets himself wounded before he can make first shot."

"I see, that's good to hear." Welkin smiled in satisfaction "By the way, I have something else for you."

"What is it?"

Welkin took out a letter with a red seal on it, attached with a red rose. Elsword read the seal and learnt that it's the royal one. His name was written on it. Isara gasped at it, knowing what he meant.

"The Queen has an eye on you, Elsword."

* * *

Yuu: It's kinda… shorter than last one. The Final Term is coming and I have to be prepared for the intership. The time for update could be longer (just addition day or 2 at most), if the new schedule didn't take much time.

Chung: Why are you using my fighting style?

Yuu: Why not? It looks cool in every way! *gleamy eyes*

Chung: E heh heh, you think so? *slightly blush*

Yuu: Anyway, read and reeview, please OwO /

Chung: Good luck on your exam, bro.

Yuu: I will T^T...


	18. Act 2 - Chapter 8

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword – Rune Master

Mio – Narrator

Elsword(DK) – Knight Emperor

Lu(DK) - Timoria

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

* * *

Chapter 8: The Queen's Sorrow

"I said it once, and I say it again, troublesome suit."

Elsword was escorted on a jeep by Welkin. He along with Mio and Rossa were invited to the Royal by the Queen through invitation. Elsword had a black suit while Mio had pink dress that revealed her bare shoulders and Rossa with light blue dress. Despite that, he couldn't deny her. Plus, thís could be a chance to have a good relationship with her that Rebellion can gain her support.

It's good to attend feast, but Elsword didn't like being the attention, for he's the only El user in this world. Plus, He also gained quite number of victories against Empire so it's no surprise if she wanted to promote him.

"Come on, Elsword. It's rare chance that the Queen invites us to her feast. This would gain fame and shame the Prime Army."

Rossa said filled with excitement. It's her first time to be invited to castle and she couldn't hold back her joy like little girl with lolipop.

Mio didn't show any emotion, like nothing interested her since she was Eve's Secretary, though she wondered how the castle looked like.

"E heh heh."

"But…" Welkin spoke up "It's quite annoyed that your sword has to be carried in another truck due to its heaviness. I still don't understand how you can carry that sword with weight equal to a motorcycle. Is your world filled with monstrous people?"

"Ah, not really. I trained almost everyday and pushed myself to limit. Not a good thing to remember but it helped me to become like this."

"No wonder you can go on par with a medium tank. I heard Isara is doing more experiments thanks to that sword."

Elsword just chuckled. Since that time, she was on hype with his hybrid weapon.

"Well, here we are."

They arrived at their destination. Everyone except Welkin left the jeep. The first thing they expressed their emotion when seeing the castle was.

"It's huge…"

Mio and Rossa had to raise their head up higher in order to have a better view of it. Elsword just chuckled at them. He went to the truck and took his sword out and put it on his back with ease. He went to the girls and told them to enter while Welkin returned to the base.

They stepped close to the entrance and was stopped by the guards.

"Halt! State your business!"

Elsword took the invitation and showed them the sign of the royal print, which was recognized. They bowed and opened the doubled door, where they were greeted by the luxury of the Hall of Audience.

It had a red carpet rolled out straight to the double curved stairs on both side to the first floor. Many of the royals and dukes were invited and were talking each other. Two long tables were set with various kind of foods and drinks prepared.

The moment Elsword stepped in first, a man saw him and immediately called his name in shock, or his title.

"It's Red Magician!"

Various stares came toward the said knight. Some were respect, some feared, some… hatred. However, only one stare that contained hunger was toward the sword from the General.

"Yo, am I late?"

"Ah- no, Sieghart-dono. You're just in time. The feast will begin after the promotion."

"Great."

Of course among the people, there's Helen too. She went to record the event happening in the Royal Castle. She only wore a simple dress but enough to show her elegant to draw attention from few men. However, her only interest was Elsword. Her camera was on her neck the whole time and a small note was written down.

"Then can I ask you something?" She spoke up.

"Ah, sure."

"How do you feel after Kazuki's betrayal?"

That's the most sensitive question. Elsword was not sure how he felt.

"At first, I feel rage. I couldn't understand why he betrayed and hand my comrade to Empire. Yet, part of me is confused. If what he said about Empire's betrayal to him, why would he return to them?"

"Ha! That's obvious! They set up to put him in our rank and then sell that comrade of your to them!"

Bloody said. Elsword and Rossa frowned at him.

The twintail girl shouted "That's not true! He was being controlled! By someone else! There's no way he would turn his back on purpose!"

"Little fool. You were so easy to fall for their trap. Those Empire were never to trust, even those defectors. You should have killed him the moment he joined your militia. You let your guard down."

Rossa looked like she was about to charge in and gave that man a good beating, but Elsword stopped her before she could. She looked at Elsword who shook his head. She lowered her arms down but her fury never died.

Elsword then stared at Bloody back, his gaze stern that made him flinch.

"He may be the traitor as you deem him. He still holds lots of achievements for Rebellion Militia, those of which **You, the General of Prime Army,** can't do. He knew the risk to lead his own team to dangerous mission and helped them return in safety, which **you** couldn't. You just a man hiding behind your men and enjoy luxurious things. He may be the traitor, but he's more of a man than you."

That struck his nerve.

"WHY YOU!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A booming voice shouted out, silencing everyone. They turned their eyes on the source to find a big man in his suit standing on the stair. He had short silver hair with a pony tail behind. His left eye had scratch hidden in the badge eye.

"But sir! I-" / "Silence!"

Another booming voice shouted, shutting Bloody down.

"You know what he said about you is right, in every word."

"But Kazuki is no hero-" / "We will talk about this later. The Queen will be here soon."

Bloody clicked his tongue and walked away from Elsword.

"That's quite a speech, Sieghart-san." The man approached Elsword.

Elsword had a good look on him. He reminded him of a certain servant near chief, except he's more silent than this man.

"I have yet to forgive him, but he can be a great soldier if he didn't do that."

"I'm certain he will. The name is Gau."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gau-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sieghart-san. And thank you for coming to the feast."

Elsword shook his hand in exchange. He couldn't miss his rough hand had scars and was calloused. It could be the result from war.

"As must as I want to talk to you, I have to prepare soon."

"It's ok, when you have time."

"Alright, but please, don't show your weapon around here." Gau reminded "You draw to much attention with just your sword."

"Ah, sorry about that, but I couldn't leave it alone."

Gau nodded and left.

"You could make it smaller, you know."

Mio suggested.

"That crossed my mind, but it wastes more El energy than making it disappear while maintaining its small form."

"I see…"

The sound of trumpets alarmed the people of the Queen's arrival. Their eyes turned to the throne as the silver haired woman in her glorious white dress. Her long hair was tied neatly along with shining tiara on her head. Claps came from various people, but Elsword and Mio were shocked.

"Eve…"

Because the Queen looked like Eve, a lot.

Her eyes opened, revealing the biggest difference between her and Eve.

"Her eyes…"

Red… and golden…

"My dear Dukes and Generals, we have been on war with Empire for a long time, sacrificing many brave soldiers on the battlefield."

"As the Queen of Gaia, I feel ashamed that I can't fulfill my role to ensure our men safety return."

"The enemy has become stronger and stronger, Gaia is slowly on the verge of losing."

"But there's hope."

"Our Rebellion has an ally from other world, to aid us fight against Empire, to take what belongs to us."

"His name is Elsword Sieghart, Red Magician of Team Elrios."

Upon hearing his name, he stepped forward.

"Forgive us to let you see our weak side, but we can't let them get us. Our peace will fall."

"So Elsword Sieghart, will you lend your power of El to lead us to our victory?"

He looked at her. Shock was still in him. He never expected the Queen to have appearance like Eve, yet he didn't have any feeling that she's Eve.

Like she lacked of something.

Elsword replied by withdrawing his sword and held it with both hand, placing it with the tip on the ground.

"I fight for the peace of my world. I shall not follow any side for war. Wherever I hear the cry of innocent, I will come and eliminate those harm them."

"My comrade is being captured by Empire for unknown purpose. My reason to join Gaia is to save her back. Yet, with my power alone can't do any good to save her."

"I shall lend my power to you, in return, I shall borrow yours to destroy our common enemy."

"However, I want to ask you, Queen of Gaia."

"Will your men ready to sacrifice their life to fight against Guardian of the Sky? For the peace of the world? For her people?"

"I seek for honest answer from Gaia."

His question affected most Generals. They began murmuring each other. Part of doubt grew inside them.

Only one spoke up.

Bloody.

"Preposterous! What are you? A God?! You think you can go and judge Gaia?!"

To prove that, He emitted his Fire El burning around him. The hot of the flame can be felt outside the castle.

"For your information, I can burn down your entire army without using my sword. Destroying your base if I wish."

The Queen and her servant were amazed by his ability to control fire, though they didn't flinch as his fire didn't contain any ill intention toward them.

The flame died down.

"If your men don't have any gut to fight for Gaia, then stay down."

He put his sword on his back and then turned his gaze on others. He saw a young girl stepping forward.

"I, Sora, General of Prime Army 11, can assure you that my men will fight for Gaia. I have informed that Empire has its secret weapon that can destroy our home. However, if you can put it down, I'm willing to sacrifice myself for her peace."

"You- you could possibly join him?!"

Sora glared at him.

"I'm tired of this war. This must end!"

"I will join too!"

"I agree!"

One by one, others raised their voice in agreement. Elsword smiled, glad that Gaia still had smart leaders.

"Then it settles."

The Queen nodded.

"Then, let's the feast begin."

* * *

"So… what's new?"

Among the crowd, there spotted two masked man and girl. He held a glass of wine while the young girl held cookie and chewed it down.

"Elsword is here, and Mio and Rossa too."

"Ho… quite a lady killer he is."

"Said the one who draw women's attention without doing anything."

Some women saw him and couldn't help staring at him with healthy blush.

"Jealous?" He chuckled, which couldn't help the pout of disappointment from her.

"You are mine, and mine only." She claimed and hugged his arm, pressing her small chest on him which he chuckled "What?"

"Nothing."

"Where's Kazuki?"

"He's at **our base** for medical check." Elsword(DK) said and drank his glass "He needs to be prepared against Valkyrur. With his Valkyria Dagger alone didn't help much."

"I see…"

Elsword(DK) placed the empty glass on the table and signaled Lu to watch his other self. She nodded and followed him while her mate looked for their specific target.

Dark Knight went to upper floor where the Queen's room should be. He looked around to find her room. He spotted guards standing before the path to the left. When he crossed by, he saw another guards standing on the other side.

"This is her room, I presume…"

He decided to stay while staring outside the castle toward the city.

The party had been going for 30 minutes. The music played by the band began. Red Magician was leaning his back on the column watching others dancing.

He wanted to dance too but his sword was trouble thing. Right now he's watching Mio helping Rossa dancing who had no experience in it.

Elsword noticed there's a young girl wearing mask to hide her face, though her eyes reminded him of someone.

"Hey there, young man. You look lonely."

Based on her voice, he could tell she's around 15 to 20. It's almost like childish voice.

"Nah, they are dancing on the floor over there so I just stand here watching them."

"Then would you care to dance with me?"

Normally, he would deny her simply as he didn't want to dance with a stranger. However, the girl quickly approached him and whispered something in his ear that changed his mind.

" _I know what happens to Eve."_

That got him.

He frowned a bit at her. Hearing her name made Elsword worried for her safety. He was a bit angry that a spy of Empire was here, yet why would she tell him of her? Plus, he detected no hint of lie in her words.

If this girl's willing to say anything about Eve, it's not just a simple dance.

He accepted.

"Then shall we?"

The girl gave her hand to Elsword who sighed and put his sword on near the column with little chant to make it sealed inside the rune tag, which costed him a quarter of his El power, and held her hand.

He led her to the dancing floor, held her waist with his other hand, face-to-face. The girl simply followed his dance.

"You're good at this."

"Having years of dancing, it's just simple." He replied "You didn't know how to dance?"

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered.

That defenitely sounded like certain Queen of Demon.

"Just follow my lead."

The girl nodded and did as he told. They began with simple steps, circling around the stage. Elsword didn't miss this chance and got to the point.

"So then, spill. How's Eve right now?"

"She's in their laboratory and being modified to connect to Eltrion."

"Modified?"

"Yes. I can't assure she will be the same as your Eve."

"Who to blame?" he glared at her. The girl just "Fufufu~"

Elsword lifted her hand over her head. She understood and turned around one time and fell behind when Elsword caught her back to prevent her from falling and lift her up.

Their dances got attention from others.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Our objective comes to near. We are just the third party, planning to destroy what is involved in Time and Space Distortion."

"Distortion?"

"Yes, and your Eve is required for our final step. We will let you see her again, but not here."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out, on the battlefield."

Elsword was confused what she meant, until she suddenly spun her body around, leaning her back on his chest that Elsword caught her.

"Right now, you have another Queen to deal with. Be careful."

After that, she broke his embrace and bowed before she left Elsword…

With his girls.

"ELSWORD!"

"?!"

He turned around to find two fuming girls at him.

"Who was that?!"

"What's your relationship with her?"

"What, girl! That's misunderstanding!"

The young girl snickered at the familiar scene. She hid something in her hand, which was a smal vial filled with blood.

"Step 1 done."

Elsword had a good 20 minutes on seiza, hearing both girls scolding and now his legs lost feeling. Mio and Rossa left not long after that as they were still furious.

He went to take a fresh air after that, but then life never let him go easily.

"Elsword Sieghart."

"?"

He saw Gau approaching.

"Gau-san?"

"You need to come with me."

"Heh?"

"Someone wants to see you."

' _Alright, who is it now?'_

He didn't know what to express right now. He had much trouble with his girls.

Elsword followed him to the second floor and then to the left of the path where the guards were standing. With a few words from Gau, they let him pass.

"Here we are. I have other work to do so you should call her."

"Ah, ok."

Gau nodded and left.

Elsword knocked the door a few times while calling.

"Hello?"

He heard the sound of something falling following by the girly yelp. Something was off. He bursted in without second thought to check this person.

And immediately regreted.

The person calling him was no other than the Queen of Gaia. She fell on the ground while hurriedly changing her clothes. Her undergarments were loose on her body and she's trying to put her pants on.

' _Ah… déjà vu…'_

However, the Queen stayed calm and got up, putting her pants and shirt in quiet. Elsword looked away, waiting for her to finish wearing.

"You can look now."

Hearing her voice, Elsword looked back to see her fully clothed. He sighed in relief.

"You want to see me… Queen?"

"Just call me Shiro."

"Ah, ok. Shiro?"

Strange filled in the room as she stared at him. Her face became red all of sudden. Elsword didn't get used to be near someone else having the same look as Eve. However, she was far different from her Eve. This one was shy and didn't dare to stare at him.

"Do you… hate me being younger?"

What with that stupid question?

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know… I'm… just 16…"

The way Shiro stuttered made him raised his brows.

"No, I don't mind, Shiro-san. Just why did you ask me?"

His curiosity was a biggest thing in him, and that got him in a bad situation. He saw Shiro gripping her hands tightly while taking a deep breath. He was about to ask.

"Shiro-san, you ok- oof!"

Elsword's mouth was sealed by Shiro's sudden kiss. The knight's mind was processing what was happening as Shiro deepened her kiss, trying to get her tongue inside him. Elsword realized and hurriedly pushed her away.

"Mi-Shiro! What are you doing- ?!"

Shiro rushed back and hugged him, buried her face on his chest. Elsword tried to push her back again, only to be stopped after hearing her cry.

"Help me!"

"Wait, Shiro-san! Calm down!"

"I need your help, Elsword! I don't want this to happen!"

Seeing how emotional she was right now, Elsword led her to bed and told her to sit down and tell him what on her mind.

"I… I took this throne last year, just 15. Too young, right… I don't know how to rule Gaia to help her people in peace. I have the elders and my butler at my side, but those elders only thinks for themselves. Gau-san is my only best friend. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama passed away in the last war against Empire so I'm alone."

"And now this… marriage proposal… those elders suggested I should get married to one of their child. But I don't think they are good for Gaia or me, they only want money and this country."

"They decided without my permission. I'm just their doll being controlled by them."

"But then, you appeared. You helped Gaia protect her people safely. You defeated Empire and bring achievements to us. Every word you said in the Audience, I… love it… I want to be confident like you…"

"I called you here to help me get away with this marriage proposal. I couldn't stand it anymore. They try to get me to have my throne, not me."

Elsword stayed silent to hear Shiro's words. It seemed like Shiro was too young to lead this kingdom alone. A big burden she had to carry.

"What should I do…"

He placed his hand on her head, though he knew it's a big risk that he did wrong to the Queen.

"Sh… good girl… good girl… there there… you did the right thing…"

"Elsword…san?"

His hand stroke her head slowly as to sooth her pain away.

"Being the leader of a whole town or country is not easy. I can understand that. You are not the only one. I have a few friends who bear that responsibility too. One of them is at your age."

"I'm not good at giving advice to you. But, kissing me is not a good thing, you know. I have girlfriends right now. They won't be happy if they find out I got kissed by a Queen."

Shiro startled by this and bowed in regret.

"I'm sorry! I don't know you-"

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize me. I forgive you."

Elsword lifted her head up.

"But… if anything I can offer you…"

"No Shiro-san." Elsword shook head "I can only help you without requiring anything return from you. What I ask is if Gaia is willing to sacrifice her men to protect her people or not. I'm satisfied with their answers so that's all I need."

"Really?" The Queen asked with hope "I'm glad that I didn't have to use my last resort…"

"Last resort…" Elsword asked but then knowing what she meant when she was about to take her clothes off. He stopped her immediately "You are killing me with that 'last resort'."

The girl blushed and nodded, thinking it's the worst idea to come up. Elsword rubbed her head slowly. It seemed the Queen liked it and let out the sigh of relief. It gave her a warm feeling she missed it after her parents were gone.

Sadly, their moment had to be cut short as an object broke the windows and landed on the floor in Shiro's room. They saw a green cylinder thing rolling Elsword recognized.

Flashbang.

 ***Bam!***

Their visual turned white as their ears were ringing. They couldn't see anything with blur view. Elsword regained his vision and found out someone infitrated the Queen's room. This man grabbed Shiro quickly and left through the window the flashbang went in.

"Elsword!"

That was her last scream before she lost unconsciousness by the chop on her neck from the kidnapper.

"Shiro!"

Elsword reached out but too late. He exited the room, alerting the guards outside.

"Raise this alarm, now! Shiro is captured! Call Gau Immediately!"

The guards seemed hesitated by his order as they didn't take any order beside Shiro or Gau. His gaze proved them that he's dead serious, combined with the sound of broken window. They nodded and ran as fast as they could. He wasted no time and called his team.

"Mio, Rossa, do you copy!?"

" **Rossa here."**

" **Mio here, and I see the problem."**

The other side of radio contact was chaos. The attenders saw the helichopper breaking in the Queen's room and began panic.

"Meet me at the entrance quickly, and gather your weapon. We need to save her before they can get away."

" **Haii!"**

Elsword ran through the hall through the chaos. What a mess. He almost reached the exit, but he had another obstacle.

The masked man.

"Have trouble, Elsword?"

He didn't forget his voice, the same voice on the battlefield, the same swordsman he fought against. If the Empire was here, he assumed this must be his work.

"What are you doing here? Capturing Shiro?"

"Shiro? Ah you mean the Queen?" The man chuckled "What do you think why i'm responsible for kidnapping a Queen?"

"Huh?" Elsword frowned, trying to get what he meant.

"You should know better that I'm all alone. Even if I have a full army that can capture her, we would be thinned out by the heavily defense of Gaia."

His words were true at some parts. If he's not here for the Queen, then who?

"You know who I'm talking about. Those wants to get their hand on the throne."

That rang the bell.

"What do you want from me?"

The man smirked and took out a small tracker device which showed the red mark of the chopper.

"I put a chip on the suspect and have his location with the Queen. It's your only chance."

He threw it at Elsword who caught it.

"You still have yet to answer my question."

"…"

The masked man's smirk was gone. Elsword could sense his face was frowning.

"We want the same thing for Elrios and Gaia."

* * *

Yuu: New update for Valkyria *yawn*

Elsword: Sleepy?

Yuu: Taking a black coffee at night for material for lemonade.

Elsword: Oh? so who's next?

Yuu: *stare* you sound eager for some reason.

Elsword: Teehee.

Yuu: Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO /


	19. Act 2 - Chapter 9

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor its character as well as Valkyria Chronicles' characters, except my OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword – Rune Master

Mio – Narrator

Elsword(DK) – Knight Emperor

Lu(DK) - Timoria

Rossetta Anatasia (Rossa) – Shocktrooper

Chapter 9: Resolution.

* * *

Elsword – G36C – White Python – Prototype Sword – Flashbang – Grenade

Rossa – AN 94 with Red Dot Sight and Grenade Launcher(3 Rounds) – Seven Five – Flashbang – Grenade

* * *

"I understand that we have to use Hind which is only used for battle only."

"E heh heh heh…"

"But Why Do We Have To Do This?!"

 **"Lower your tone, Rossa. We are using radio contact. I don't want to get deafened by your loud voice."**

With the sight right now, it's not called a genius move. The helicopter was flying after the enemy helo which kidnapped Shiro. The helo was fighter type with two-man driver with specific role for arm and driving, well armed with missiles, twin miniguns. Mio and the owner of said helo took in charge of controlling helo. Each helo was allowed to carry one main missile that had more power than normal one.

But where's Elsword?

"How's thing down there, Elsword?"

" **Better than ever!"**

The scene was not recommended for those with faint heart. Elsword was grabbing the large missile in the sight on hanging in the air. Not only that, Rossa was hugging him tightly with fear overwhelming her. Rossa never felt this scare in her life, to join in his madness idea.

This would make a certain Nasod Dynamo proud(?).

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rossa asked again with a bit of doubt in her mind.

"As long as we don't get blown up by their helo, we're good."

That got her fear up again. She gripped on Elsword tighter for save her life that the man just chuckled, though this brought unpleasant thing to Mio.

"Target in sight."

The driver detected the kidnapping helo. He pushed his own to the max limit to catch up with it and lauched smaller missiles at it. They didn't hit directly but right in front of the hello 100 meters in order to delay the target down. The explosion knocked its balance off as they expected. They advanced forward.

Only to be stopped by gunfires.

"What?!"

"Damn, hang on!"

Multiple shots came from above the sky. The driver forced helo to dodge as much as he could from those shots. Rossa yelped in surprise while Elsword gripped tightly on large missile to avoid falling. He can see a sight of gunship raining bullets down, blowing up terrain below. A cold sweat rolled on his forehead, feared by the power of gunship.

The moment it stopped, they had to speed up again.

But it's too late. The enemy helo almost reached the gunship and was planning to enter the rear.

"Mio, fire the main missile!"

"But… what if-" / "Do it! We will be alright!"

Mio hesitated, unsure if it's the right thing to knew Elsword had many crazy ideas, but this was beyond her knowledge. Riding missile to approach helo would defy any logical explanation if he made it. Yet, time didn't allow them to think other way.

She launched the main missile away.

"Here we go!"

Elsword and Rossa began chasing after Gunship with missile, his arm guided it away the bullets the gunship began spinning its gatling gun, shaking up their view. Rossa gripped his body tightly by heavy shake. Elsword managed to avoid and approached the helo which was about to enter gunship from the rear. They spotted a few crew members on the ship shot them when they were so close to the rear as the ramp was closing.

Rossa shot them back with her handgun to make window for Elsword. The missile went straight to the flap as Elsword released his hand, slipped past the small gap before the flap completely close. The main missile still went ahead and caused massive explosion above left wing, destroying one of the two engines. The whole gunship was shaking by it that the crew inside was losing balance. Elsword took this chance and took out his White Python to shot them down.

The ship was then slowly regained its balance. Rossa detached Elsword and took cover behind cargo while Elsword did the same. Taking one of the dead bodies' gun., he and Rossa killed any remained crews.

"Phew… We made it…" Elsword sighed. Rossa was still shaking after the drive she went with him and swore she wouldn't go again.

" **HQ to Elrios! Do you copy?"**

Their comm received signal from Welkin and Rossa responded "Elrios here, we enter enemy's gunship and in pursuit to rescue the Queen."

" **Copy. Reinforcement will come and support you. Do whatever you can to save her. Without her, the whole Gaia will fall."**

"Moving out!"

Elsword and Rossa went to check their uniforms to learn which organization was working. Rossa saw wolf sign on their shoulder and regconized.

"They are…"

"Werewolves, they are mercernary group. Paying a good fortune and they will work for you with their lives."

"It seems like our mission won't be easy."

"Have you ever heard 'The only easy day was yesterday'? we took harder and harder missions since you came and were barely alive after accomplishment. So i don't think it's easy to us when you're around."

Elsword just chuckled.

They both advanced forward, banging through the doors and shot down any hostile they found. Elsword couldn't stop grunting about how big this gunship, like a whole flying fortress. Rossa just giggled at him like he's acting as a child. They made up to the upper floor and were stopped as he saw sight of two robots storming forward and broke door frame down.

One of the went to front line and slammed a large metal shield on the floor that played as defender and other installed a machine gun on both shoulders. They watched as both of them reformed into one body before it fully released load of bullets on them. Elsword and Rossa dodged behind covers, yet its bullets easily penetrated. Elsword pushed Rossa down to avoid getting hit.

"Kyaa!"

"Kuh!"

However, he took a hit on his shoulder. It pierced a small of his flesh out and splashed blood everywhere. Rossa was shocked as some of his blood cover her face. Her iris were vibrating at his wound with fear, too much blood leaking out.

"Don't look, Rossa."

He took off his glove and covered his wound to stop it from blood lost. He sweated a lot, trying to bear the pain it caused him and immediately used his Power of El to heal the wound. Rossa wanted to heal him, yet she realized his body couldn't accept Ragnite healling and waited while on guard. It somehow stopped shooting and went on tracking mode. She saw the red laser that was find the targets.

"Ah! Damn it!"

She heard Elsword cursed and turned around to see him having difficult time to bandange his wounded shoulder. She dropped her gun down and helped him with it. Her body froze at the horrified wound he had and quickly bandaged it, which was wet with his blood. Normally, a man would passed out from this would or died due to blood lost so that made it a critical condition. Elsword only made it stop bleeding but the wound was still opened. She used every bandage to cover up as much as she could.

"I don't think our weapon could make a punch on it. We need something heavier."

"Your sword."

"Yes, but that teme(bastard) nailed me first. My left arm was out for a while." Elsword said and pulled his White Python out "I think this baby can do the job."

Rossa forgot he carried inhuman strength to hold the heavy weapon with one arm. She picked her AN94 up and heard his plan.

A moment after, that robot stilled tracked Elsword and Rossa in order to stall them for reinforcement. It detected metal sound below and quickly tracked it, to find a rollong nade. It went defense mode to protect against the high explosion. Swift shadows from the red flame came out, crossing path. That robot quickly changed back. Elsword shot Python along with Rossa launched a HE grenade on both guns, taking its offensive weapon.

Without sentry guns, the robot dismantled its shield into smaller panel attached to many arms from both side. Elsword found that it rearmed itself with close range weapons, quickly withdrew his word. With one arm, he held handle while letting the tip of his sword on the floor. He could swing his massive sword as long as he still had strength.

"Rossa, cover me."

"Haii!"

The now offensive robot swung left arms and clashed with Elsword's sword. Its arms knocked back by sword's weight. Elsword followed its momentum and made a second slash with fiere burning flame made from the engine and cut down its arms. The moment it lost a few arms, he restrainted his body from being move by his sword.

That left him vulnerable to it.

Rossa shot her weapon to distract it again and a direct HE bullet on its arms when it attempted to hit Elsword. The explosion was enough to push its arms away from Elsword. He didn't overlook any chance he had and made a upper slash, knocked it backward and made another slash that caused flame bursted up from the floor. The slash heated the metal on its head up to the point it had a large cut.

"How do you like my **Ascend Flame Strike**?!"

He swung his sword behind to create a nearly 45 degree platform as he called.

"Now, Rossa!"

She took his grenade out and pulled the pin with her mouth as she stepped on his sword. Flying over the beast, she tossed it in the gasp and landed behind it. An explosion occurred inside it which was compressed by its metal body, flame bursted out from the cut. The main core was destroyed.

"Robot's history."

Elsword put his sword back before he whined by the pain on his left shoulder.

"Elsword?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing."

They both continued using the tracker he had. They were so close right now. They couldn't wait just because Elsword was wounded. They entered the same way that robot came from and banged in the command room.

* * *

Dark Knight went past one of the few scientists as their shift was done. He approached a room which the Nasod Queen was resting. He used master card and entered without any witnesses. There, laying on the mechanic chair was the silver haired Queen. Her hands clasped and resting on her chest as if she was praying in her peaceful sleep.

They were one step closer to release true power of Former Valkyria.

Elsword(DK) silently walked to the console and inserted red vial which was extracted from **her partnet**. He believed this is the last key to stop what Empire was doing. He inserted vial in Analyst Resolve in order to convert blood into detail code. Line of binary codes came out rapidly which defined Elsword Sieghart of Velder Knight. The moment it's done its jobs. He rejected USB and inputted the contained into another computer to transfer data into her.

It take some time to complete yet he was a little impatient to those machine.

Lately, his action toward Former Valkyria had been quite… revealing. Malgane started to suspect him and Lu. It's only a matter of time until he called out his guards to arrest him.

 **Progress: 50%**

* * *

Time till reinforcement: 5 minutes…

Command room was in chaos. Soldiers were on their defense and covering behind what they believed could protect them. They were afraid of one target.

 **Bam!**

The door blasted, knocked the metal piece away. They fired immediately at smoke covering the entrance. They kept firing and firing till their last bullet came out. They took a look at the entrance, to find it nothing but holes made from bullets. They approached slowly to find intruders.

 **Cling!**

They couldn't make a step closer to it as they found a flashbang bounching right on frame then.

 **Pooof!**

"Gah!"

They couldn't hear, nor see anything. Their visions was pure white and ears hearing long high pitch. The targets entered and put them down to their eternal sleep with a bullet between their head.

"Where's that bastard?!"

Rossa looked around to find the Queen and kidnapper. Aside the bodies of dead Werewolves, no sight of them.

"They are on the run."

Elsword held tracker on his hand and să the signal was moving fast. Rossa followed his direction and soon found the familiar piece of clothes that was torn on the entrance, piece of white dress.

"Let's move."

Elsword rushed quickly, ignoring Rossa's shout of warning. He engaged remain of defending guards who was shot down easily. The reinforced gate was shut down and then got torn down by Elsword's sword covered in fire. There, he found kidnapper and hostage. He frowned deeper as he saw that the kidnapper is no other than someone detested him from the ball.

"What kind of Bloody hell is this? Kidnapping Queen Gaia was a fatal mistake, now you believe you can escape by hiring Werewolves to protect your ass?"

"Shut up! She's being soft! I will not allow a Queen acting like this! Begging an outsider for help?! She's just making Gaia feel weaker!"

"Enough of this, Bloody. Gaia is in need of strength. She doesn't want to let her men die on a war they can't fight!"

"Can't fight? Gaia's army never failed any war under my command! If they have mission, they will complete it with their lives!"

"You don't care their lives? Their families?! A commander must ensure their lives and victories, not pushing them to their death!"

"Elsword, it's useless." Rossa stopped Elsword "He has made his decision, we can't stop him anymore."

The knight cursed. His hand still pointed Blue Rose at Bloody. He only had exactly 2 bullets and Bloody had his M7 at Shiro's head. A wrong move and he would lose Shiro, yet, more delay and we can't go back anymore. He decided to make a move. He stared at her blue eyes, giving a nod that she would be alright. All he needed, was her faith.

Shiro could only nod.

"Stop what you're doing! Or else-"

 **Bang!**

A shot came out from Elsword's gun. Bloody was so shocked by his bold for shooting at him. As he attempted to kill hostage.

He felt Shiro was falling.

"What?"

Did Elsword shoot at her?

"Now, Rossa!"

The girl dropped his gun and dashed forward, hooked his arm with gun backward and knocked him down. Elsword came after and held Shiro before she dropped down. Rossa took her own handgun and pointed at Bloody's forehead, used her own body to pin him down.

"Made a move and you're dead meat."

"… I'm already a dead meat now."

 **Self-Destruction Initiating, 1 minute left.**

The whole base was on full alert. Bloody had set the self-destruction in case his plan failed.

"I will take all of you down."

"Tsk!"

Rossa swung her gun and knocked him out cold.

"Let's go, we can't stay here!" Rossa helped Shiro up and made their way to the emergency exit. However, luck was on their side as the door was shut tight.

Elsword used his last bullet in Blue Rose and shot it open. The door let loose and hit one of the wings, forcing the plane losing balance and knocked both Rossa and Shiro off the plane and falling down.

"Kyaaa!"

"Oh man, troublesome women. Making this injured man have difficult time." Elsword sighed and put one parachute on Bloody and kicked him out before he picked two and jumped along. He kept diving down to decrease wind resistance and got close to the girls.

"Use this."

Rossa took one and put it on, opened it as soon as she's done. Elsword put on and held Shiro.

"Shiro, pull it open!"

"Haii!"

She obeyed and did as he told. She quickly held him tight as she felt the decendence fell slowly. Elsword sighed in relief that the operation went smoothly, though he needed a good medical check on his injured shoulder. He began to lose his arm's feeling as well as his consciousness. He faintly heard Shiro calling his name right before everything went dark.

* * *

Reinforcement had come and picked both rescue team and hostage as well as arrested the traitor who was found afterward in a forest. It took a team half hour to take him out as he was being surrounded by wild animal, for some reason, which showed fury to him.

A medical team was dispatched to save Elsword upon returning and was sent to hospital. What Welkin concerned that they had little knowledge of El user body so he sent Mio to aid them. Rossa stayed outside surgery room while waiting, leading to 6 hours later. The doubled door opened and Mio stepped out.

"How's Elsword?"

"He's good now. His left shoulder surely scared me at first, but I managed to heal it out."

Rossa sighed in relief.

"Though I can't let him go off for a fight. He needs two weeks to fully recover his wound." Mio sighed "I have to make sure he won't pick a gun or sword."

"We will."

"Let's go home."

* * *

Even they said that, Elsword still picked his sword and joined Gaia with his right arm. Right now he was seen on the Hall where the meeting with the Queen Gaia was occuring. A promotion was given to Rossa who made great contribution to rescue operation. Elsword was also given promotion to Lieutenant and specially assigned a team from Prime Army. However, he refused and wanted to stay as Sergent.

"I just want to stay on battlefield rather than in office."

In the end, she accepted his proposal.

The party went afterward, as usual. Elsword stayed on one place while enjoy a sweet glass of Rum. His moment was cut short when Elsword saw Gau approached Elsword.

"Elsword-san, the Queen wishes to speak with you."

"Heh? Now?"

Elsword raised eye-brows in curiosity and followed Gau. In a moment, he saw Shiro standing outside balcony, staring at night sky. Elsword opened the door and entered, alarmed Shiro of his presense. She turned around, making her dressing slowly float lightly around her. At this rate, he would easily mistake her of Eve. His body relieved from all pain at this sight.

That would be a 'fatal' mistake to him.

He walked close to Shiro and she did the same to Elsword. He gave her his hand and she let him hold hers.

"You look so lonely out here. Shall we dance?"

"Gladly."

Shiro walked close and pressed her body on him, wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly followed Elsword's steps. Dancing along with Elsword, she could let her body relax from any fear she had in her mind. She had a better look of his crimson eyes staring at her along with his smile. It could make her melt into him.

Shiro was thinking of something that could award her hero. What else she could give him to show her grace to him?

Elsword danced along with Shiro for a while. He could see her eyes were trembling for a short time, like she was in fear of something. Shortly after that, they changed to determination.

She may have answer for her role.

"On battlefield, death is something they can't avoid. They don't know when they will get killed, maybe tomorrow, maybe after that day, we can't tell. As Queen of Gaia, I won't allow any men to sacrifice their lives. We will find another way to win our battle without great loss, for the safety of my people. So Elsword, will you help me?"

At the last dance, Elsword had his face close to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her nose. She was holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

"…. Then feel free to command me on the front line whenever you feel danger."

Her eyes slowly beamed with happiness.

"I guess… I should reward you."

"Reward- Ughm!"

Elsword was caught off guard as Shiro claimed his lips. A shock look appeared on Elsword's face as she slid her tongue inside his mouth, allowing her to taste him. Once she's satisfied, she broke her kiss and attempted to push him back before she went back inside while the man was still confused by her bold him.

A small laugh escaped his mouth and left the balcony to meet up with Mio and Rossa.

At midnight, when the party was over, Elsword and the girls were before the entrance. They were about to leave back to their base. Shiro personally came and said goodbye to Team Elrios and made a wink to her hero, who was sweating by the glares from Mio and Rossa.

* * *

The last day of preparation had come. The HQ was in chaos by every soldier running and carrying cargoes to transport vehicles. Ammo, Weapons, all would be delivered to the battlefield.

Inside HQ, Elsword along with Team Elrios gathered in tactic room and planned their moves against Empire. What concerned them was that they had Envy of Valkyria. High chance she will join in the battle. Plus, Empire had the large number of armored tanks. If they're rolling out, it would be an intense fight. Rossa along with remain team Elrios will be positioned on second defense line should they break down front line.

Elsword couldn't ignore the low chance that they can modify Eve thanks to certain Dark Knight he met. If what he feared was right, He had to face against his own mate.

If Eve was not on the battlefield, they still had chance to rescue her before they can corrupt her. Mio had her plan to rescue Eve, but it will be postponed after taking advatage of the fight. Once they were done, Elsword returned to mechanic factory to check his sword one last time. With Isara's help, he believed his sword was ready to destroy any tank he found.

As the time passed to night, Elsword returned his home, body covered in sweat. He decided to take a shower. After a few minutes, he didn't notice the bathroom door was slided open and then he felt something soft on his back. He looked back to find his narrator, Mio, join in. if he felt right,

She's complately naked.

"Need someone wash your back?"

He smiled and nodded. She giggled and rubbed her slender fingers on his back. As she washed his back, she found him thinking deeply. She knew he was thinking of Eve. He was longing for this to rescue her. Not only him, but she wanted to save Eve too. He forgot about her.

She wrapped her arms on his neck, making Elsword look at her.

"We will save her, and end this war."

"I know, it's just… I miss her a lot."

"You miss her? Or you miss getting slapped by her?"

In return, Elsword flicked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"I'm not into that. Yes, I miss that too, but without her, my life is lame."

"You make it sound like you love her a lot." Mio teased.

"… I do, Mio. I do."

"Then why didn't you take her with you 4 years ago?"

"… what should I say… it's for her good. Whenever I still went with her, her purpose slipped away by second. Like, she didn't revive her race and lived just for me. I did the best by leaving her at Altera to let her know why she's there. It hurt to do it, but I had no choice, for her good."

Mio hugged him closer, letting his head between her breasts.

"You made a right choice. We owe you."

"You owe nothing from me." He chuckled "I do what I have to, as a Knight."

"Come on, let's get out here, or you want a round with me before leaving?"

Elsword stared at her with eye-brows moving up a bit.

"Why do I have a feeling you are here just for 'that'?"

She kissed his cheek as an answer.

* * *

 **Yuu: Well, that's all for now. It will be the last chapter of Act 2. I will begin planning Act 3 since it needs much much logic (except Elsword).**

 **Elsword (DK): Try not to get lost off the track. You may easily get that mistake.**

 **Yuu: I will try, as long as it doesn't involve you and your mate. Anyway, Read n Review, please OwO/**


	20. Act 2 - Epilogue

… **Transfering Data in Progress…**

… **Building Structure of Subject… Completed**

… **Restoring Valkyria Data… Completed**

… **Memories Restriction Completed.**

… **Adding Objectives…**

… **Error… Data Corrupted… Virus Uploading… Converting Code…**

 **Location – Dessert Siekke**

 **Primary Objective – Destroy Gaia**

 **Under Command… Error – Unknown Data, Converting – (Echo – Lima – Sierra – Whiskey – Oscar – Romeo – Delta – Romeo – Echo – Delta – Kilo – November – India – Gold – Hotel – Tango)**

 **Condition – ?**

 **Security Level – High**

 **Secondary Objective… Virus Uploading… Remove Empire – Link up to Guardian of Sky – Perform Code 0: Destruction**

 **Condition – Security Risk Is Activated On Sign 2 Of 5 (Memories Trauma)**

 **Connecting to Guardian of Sky… Upload Completed…**

 **Weapon System… Nasod Spear – Heavy Dual Transforming Cannons - Check**

 **Armor Gauge… Check**

 **Energy Gauge… Check**

 **Security Gauge… Check**

 **Visual Uploading… Done**

 **Reactivate Movement… Done**

 **All System Green**

 **Welcome Back, Valkyria Of Blue Sky - Eve**


	21. Act 3 - Prologue

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, or Valkyria Chronicles except the OC.**

Code Valkyria: Act 3 - Promise

* * *

When we pick our guns, we have to know who we fought against, who we fought for. When we pick our guns, we had to know that we will kill someone, regardless they had family or not, and we will be killed anytime and any place. Cruelty and tragedy spared no one in the battlefield. There had to be sacrifices in order to stop the war a madman had started.

But this was not just a war of guns and smoke.

The battle turned to a while new level when the Empire obtained the sacred guardian which neither belonged to them, nor this world. They corrupted it, changed it, and modified it into their own weapon, which soon alarmed Gaia of new threat. They sent their best team, Team 7, to find out the source of the anomalous guardian the Empire had.

A team consisted of Kazuki, former Empire commander, survivor of The City of The Sky and leader of team 7, Sakura, Technician of Gaia and narrator of team 7 and Lily.

They had arrived in a place that's away from their map, separated by the barrier of EMP storm. There, they found Red Magician aka Elsword and Former Valkyria aka Eve. However, Empire had tracked their location and attempted to send their army to retrieve Former Valkyria, but was later destroyed.

In order to stop what they're planning, Elsword and Eve joined in their force as Team Elrios, with Mio as their narrator since she snuck in their fleet without permission.

Since then, everything changed.

After 4 months, Gaia retook locations that had been taken by Empire before, weakened their forced and drove them back. Yet, there's a big loss. On the way to rescue workers in Gaia Ragnite Mine, Eve was shot by their own comrade, Kazuki, and soon was captured.

With both Eve and Kazuki gone, who were then rescued after the escape from prison with the help from anonymous man, calling himself Dark Knight. No intel on his person nor his intention were cleared but rumor had said he's an outsider, like team Elrios.

Without Eve in their team, and Kazuki's defected, HQ had decided to merge Team 7 and Team Elrios as one under the name Elrios. They continued fighting for Gaia.

Day by day, battlefield became intense, not just outside, but inside. Commander turned traitor just to save their own skin and attempted to claim Gaia by their own, but was stopped by Elsword and his team, thus earning graceful thank from the queen and her support.

Now the war has come. All force joined in and prepare for the battle they will never knew.

* * *

A flash moment of electric fire power direct at Gaia, men falling one by one, died by the hand of Valkyria, There stood the man pointing his cannon at the silver-hair woman. Her eyes were staring at him with nothing but cold feeling against him. Her hand pointed the spear at him, as if she wanted to kill him.

The man lowered his cannon down and muttered "Eject.". Cannon then dismantled itself and reshaped it back into the sword. Taking off Gaia Uniform, and pulling of White Pyton, he stared back.

"I will bring you back, even if it costs my life."

The woman detected high energy surge from the sword and attacked him.

" **Raider..." / "Rune Buster!"**

* * *

 **Yuu: It's gonna be difficult... Act 3 will be on going now. And there will be a lot thing to do.**


	22. Act 3 - Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword nor Valkyria, except OC. I'm just an author who loves playing game and releases imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword - Rune Master

Mio - Narrator

Rossa - Shocktrooper

* * *

Act 3 - Chapter 1: Warning

Elsword charged in among the battlefield as he slain many soldiers belonged to Empire. His sword tainted by their blood. He attacked one of medium tanks which pointed cannon at him. He didn't hesitate and jumped over HE cannon before he shot White Python at point blank. Its bullets penetrated through armor and hit on ammunition, thus exploding tank.

He sensed enemy behind him but didn't act, because he knew.

 ***Bang!***

"Target neutralized."

He had his back covered. A sniper team on high ground under the command of Mio provided support for Gaia. Elsword raised thump up for good work and headed forward along with other squads.

But what's their mission?

2 hours ago, Elsword along with Rossa were called for their appearance at Isara's Research Department. Elsword had his left shoulder bandaged due to previous mission involved rescuing Gaia Queen and thus suspended from duty for medical recovery. Elsword, however, was too subborn to stay in one place and still did his practice in training field.

"What do you think Isara calls us for?" Elsword asked Rossa.

"I don't know. Maybe she has something related to her own experiment and wants to test out? Sometimes you are her perfect white mouse."

"Don't remind me that…"

He remembered every time she called him, he was in every experiment she made up and sometimes failed and ended up breaking. Isara, despite failing her experiment, still kept her spirit up and thought another one, which Elsword's amazed. It's no wonder why her brother and militias trusted her much.

For now he and Rossa arrived at Isara's Research Department, yet there's no sign of her, nor anyone else in here. The room filled with pieces of weapons and blueprints still under progress. Inside deparment was also a range booth for weapon test. They could see a metal board with a painted red crosshair and multiple holes that were from previous test. They looked around and watched them while waiting for Isara, though Elsword noticed a weapon on a table. Elsword approached and saw its name tag as:

"Minigun?"

"It's one of the equipments for helicopter transportation and tank. Due to its weight, not many used it on battlefield. It restrains mobility and easily becomes an easy target one it runs out of ammo." Rossa explained "I did try using it but, my hands were shaking afterward. Lifting it up is a problem, holding it stablizered is another one and avoid getting shot among the field is not a simple task. You need a team to cover you up."

Elsword heard her explanation and understood what she meant. He held front handle with right hand and handgrip with left hand. Despite his weird strength, he still knew the weight among guns and applied it on human capacity. It's not easy to hold it for a long time. He stepped forward on platform and planned to try out since it had mag' loaded.

A moment of silience, Rossa noticed he didn't fire any bullet and curious what he was doing, until he called.

"Psst, Rossa, look."

She heard Elsword snickering and followed where he meant. A faint blush crossed her face as she saw the same thing Elsword did.

Two shadows on the floor behind practice target, both were in erotic position with one on the floor on four while other rode on its back. Elsword and Rossa recognized one shadow as Isara since they knew her height, but other person?

Rossa remember isara had a boyfriend or fiancé that Welkin met and approved of him and whispered to Elsword. Elsword smirked and then whispered back to Rossa who giggled at his idea. She went for button and pressed on it without second thought.

" **Weapon Simulation Activated, Please Wear Safety Glasses And Headphone Suppressor For Safety Experiment."**

Immediately that got two shadows as they saw them flinched in shock and surprised.

"Hey, Rossa." Elsword called out loud that they heard "I saw this Minigun has new modification and couldn't help but wanna try it."

"Stop it, Elsword." Rossa spoke up, though joining with Elsword "You have no idea what will happen if Isara found."

"Who care? She won't mind if I make a few shots on practice target."

"Ah~ I give up! Do as you wish."

That got them panic as Elsword and Rossa saw two shadows acting so hastely like they were putting their clothes back. Both Elsword and Rossa smirked and made last prank.

"Gladly."

6 barrels began spinning around, causing a machinary noise echo in Research room that got them jumped out and fell on the floor while waving their hands in panic to stop Elsword.

"Wait! Wait! Hold Your Fire!"

The couple saw Isara and her man. Their clothes were still not covering up and their hair were a mess. Elsword stared at raven-hair boy who was blushing furiously while fixing his hair and clothes and Isara was in the same state as him. And their smelt were still covered from intercourse.

"We got you now, pervert couple."

Elsword teased them both which got them flushed in embarrassment. He put Minigun back on table and left with Rossa.

"Clean up before you call us again. We don't like the smell still in your department."

They both nodded and fixed themselves before they started cleaning their mess.

After few minutes, Elsword heard Isara calling them back. They reentered and saw them sitting on chair while facing down with their still flushed faces. Rossa couldn't help giggling at them.

"I believe this is out first time we meet?"

Elsword stood before the man who flinched at his height and how amighty he was. Elsword gave a hand to him with a smile.

"My name is Elsword, Elsword Sieghart, Leader of Team Elrios."

"R-Ramal Valt, Shocktrooper of Team 1. I-It's nice to meet you, S-Sir Sieghart." Ramal shook his hand.

"Relax, Valt-san. I won't bite you."

Elsword chuckled and sat down again. He wanted to tease the boy further yet it's not a good thing if he passed out on the floor. Elsword turned at Isara and asked.

"So what do you want me to do?"

His serious question dimissed the embarassing atmosphere and Isara responded.

"I have something for you."

She mentioned Ramal to get equipment for Elsword who nodded and took it from the hanger. He placed it on table and Elsword stood up for a better view. It's a mechanic arm that formed as skeletion for left arm. Its size was as same as Elsword. She mentioned Elsword to put it on and tried it. Being Isara's 'white mouse' for a long time, Elsword knew how to put it on well.

But was it good for his injured arm?

He attached it on his hand into finger slots. A metal bracelet wrapped around his wrist tight as his shoulder was covered in metal frame. A small joint on his elbow allowed him to move his arm freely. He took a handgun table and headed for Weapon Simulation and raised his weapon on. He heard small noises from equipment and felt his arm unable to move.

"What? Isara?"

"Just try it, everything is in my plan."

Elsword didn't know what she means and did try a few shot. Surprisingly, his left arm didn't recoil from the shot, or more likely, the frame gripped his arm to prevent it. It allowed him to have a better aim after second shot and onward until last bullet came out.

He removed finger from trigger slot that the frame lock was unlocked on its own.

"What is it?"

"I call it Skeletion Supporter. I got this idea from you when you're injured from last operation. I was thinking about a frame support that helped you holding your gun firmly even injured. I put everything I have in it because if it successes, I can do mass product for militias and increase combat effectiveness on it."

"It surely does." Elsword commended as he stared at his arm "What else it can do?"

"It enhances strength combat and increase mobility if I decide to make it a full skeleton form. It may not match your strength but it will support our military strength."

Elsword gripped his hand once again, feeling strenth coming from frame glove.

"You know your brain idea and equipment will make the scale of military go off."

Isara feeling proud of herself that her ability could affect that much. Even her fiancé was a little bit scared or her. Isara then told Elsword to keep it on his arm in case he will need it and she will need a fully report from Elsword. After that, Elsword and Rossa left, leaving the couple in their own room once again.

Elsword looked back at his glove again. The frame helped him move his left arm easily. It will make Elsword back to game. They went to HQ for a quick summary of war. The moment they're inside, they were greeted by a few members from Prime Gaia. Most of them were leaders who joined with Welkin for tatical formation.

"Hey, Elsword. We're just about to start without you."

Elsword smirked and continued his battle.

The operation: Homecoming. Their objective was to retake Bruhl from Empire and banish them away. Welkin wasn't happy about this new long ago and unable to repel Empire, that left no choice for Welkin to lose Bruhl to their hand, once again. But now, the time had come, and he would use Elsword to help him retake his home.

Gaia will use their force to advance from 3 sides, front and both left and right. The main force will advance on the front to engage their main force to retake Welkin and Isara's hometown, where Empire stole it right before their eyes.

Elsword will be in charge of main force and face heavy resistance. With him in front, He used part of El Power to perform a rune shield, stopped any bullet and pushed forward. Once they were close, Elsword shattered his rune and attacked the first soldier.

The battle last for 1 hour with advantage went for Elsword. The Empire saw it coming and had second wave of army came out enough to overwhelm Elsword's. Seing this coming, Elsword screamed.

"All Troop! Fall Back!"

Hearing his scream, the troop hurriedly retreated while firing to cover up. Empire saw this and assumed Gaia was in fear. They charged in without second thought. After a hundred meter away, Elsword shot flare on the sky, alarming Empire. A moment later, they were surrounded by Gaia's second army from the rear, led by Rossa herself.

A humvee drove madly at them which had Rossa on with an MG attachment, madly fired everything she had on them. Elsword ordered his men to return and face them.

"They are weak! We must finish them!" Elsword screamed in excitement.

The soldiers roared with fire in their eyes and returned fire at them. They watched them fallen one by one until the remained ones retreated inside. Gaia began invading Bruhl and crossed through the streets and alleys to seek any presence of any Empire soldier. But it's strange… aside the sound of Gaia Army's footsteps and tank's trend rolling, they couldn't see them.

Mio began scanning the city using drones as well as reposition her sniper team for a better view.

" **Elsword, clear the building for sniper team. "**

Elsword nodded.

"Rossa, you with me."

Rossa loaded her new mag for her AR and headed for the building along with oher 4 soldiers. Inside, everything were ruined. It used to be crowd with people living. Now, corspes were remained.

Two of soldiers took point and kicked down door entrance.

"Clear."

Elsword and Rossa went in.

"Let's hope elevator still working,"

He called elevator which heard a sound from it, assuming it still worked. Elsword and Rosso went in and headed for the top floor. Elsword, however, sensed a faint El Power nearby. Elsword's body shifted in nervous.

Dark Knight was here

He gripped his sword tightly on his back, preparing what would be coming.

"Rossa, if thing goes wrong here, you need to flee."

"Flee? But why?"

"Trust me. I have a bad feeling about this."

The elevator was closing and he could sense it closer and closer. He frowned upon feeling the source was mixed with demon power. He could only think of one person having that kind of power. The entrance opened to revealed a cloaked girl standing away from the duo a few meters.

"Welcome to your nightmare, Elsword~"

"Tsk."

Elsword readied his sword while stepping forward.

"It's you!"

Rossa saw the same hooded girl who rescued Kazuki from prison. She frowned at her, hand on trigger. She wanted to kill them for corrupt her leader.

Elsword saw that Rossa was enraged and stopped her.

"Rossa, don't. She's a whole new level you know." Elsword pulled out his sword and entered defense stance "Tell Gaia we are facing imminent threat."

"Elsword, I-" / "Just do it."

He cut her off, proving that he's serious about this. A wave of killer intent bursted out from Elsword which directly at hooded girl. Rossa nodded and went back to elevator before she informed Mio.

"I must surprise you have made this far without El Blessing."

"I have gone through worse, Lu. For a queen who involves in this mess, you gonna explain to me, a lot."

"You should worry about your own troop than your own personal fight."

"What?!"

" **Commander! We're under attack! M-Monster! They're Everywhere! Gah- *Radio statis*"**

"Squad! Squad! Report!" Elsword tried to contact but it remained distorted sound. He turned at 'Lu' and angrily shouted "What did you do!?"

"You have your own squad, I have mine. They are Elite Demon from Demon Realm. I'm sure you can imagine what they are and how they're capable of, since you have crossed there."

Outside, chaos was the only word can describe the situation outside, beasts rushing and biting Gaia's army, tearing them apart. Soldiers returned fire yet their bullets couldn't reach their skin as they were under protection of dark purple aura, softening bullets and then shattering into pieces like sand. Tanks were forced to roll back while launching HE cannon at them. Explosion could only delay their move, but it didn't stop them.

"Damn you."

Elsword overdrove his sword in flame. His coolness lost and replaced with anger.

'Lu' had her arms armed with her demonic gauntlets and slammed her fists together, sparking. Elsword swung his sword hit on floor, where burst of flame exploded. 'Lu' crossed her arms to protect herself from heat. Elsword charged in and crossed his blade with her gauntlet. But he didn't see her other gauntlet punched his sword and knocked him backward.

The man got up and swung his sword, casting **Sword Waves** at her as she dodged them quite easily. Elsword gathered up his magic as he created a rune through his slash and broke through it. His body covered in flame and charged in, attacked 'Lu'. The flame didn't damage the owner yet it did on the cloaked girl as her cloak caught fight.

"Not… yet!"

A huge explosion occurred, drawing attention from the crowd below. A small figure bursted out and crashed on another building as another one was chasing after. He landed before her with his blade pointing at her.

"Yield…"

Elsword ordered her to surender. Yet, he noticed her smirk on her face.

"No. **Appolyon!** "

Behind Elsword, a big demonic figure appeared, emitting large demon aura. Elsword swung his sword aand was stopped by gigantic arm before a loud punch knocked him away. Elsword got up with heavy pain on him and had a better look on another demon. Unlike the old one, this demon emitted dark purple flame. Its gaze stared at him like it's looking through his soul.

Elsword lifted his sword up and transformed into Atomic Cannon.

"Two against one?"

"Normally, I have to go all out. Yet my mate told me to give your warning and it has been given." 'Lu' said and jumped on Apollyion's shoulder "It will come soon."

"Stop right there!"

He loaded cannon and shot shotgun gauge at them, yet they disappeared before it can impact on them. Smoke shattered and revealed no sight of 'Lu' and her demon.

" **Commander! They're retreating!"**

Looking outside, he saw those beasts running away from Gaia's army. A few corrpses of them lying on the ground were beyond recognition by the blast from tank. Lots of soldiers were sacrified by them.

In return to retake Bruhl.

He punched glass in anger, hands bleeding by shattered glasses.

"Damn it…"

At night, when everyone took their rest. Bruhl was saved from Empire again. It took quite a long time to restore its glorious form, but to the people, it didn't matter to them. They had built it before, they could rebuilt it again.

Elsword sat in a room in a still intact building. He stared at his hand which had bruises from overusing his magic. His anger was never this much since last time someone kidnapped Eve in order to revive Nasod Race under their command. He was so angry that he released out every El Energy he got, thus saving her and passed out from exhaustion.

But this… strange…

He should have passed out when fighting against 'Lu'. He calculated the amount of El Energy he used passed the limit he could use, yet he's still here and thinking about the army.

"… _my mate told me to give you warning…"_

The warning, what did she mean?

While he was in deep thought, door knocking was heard and snapped him out. He called them and saw Rossa entering with a tray of food. Rossa worried that Elsword skipping meal wouldn't be bad. A soldier always kept healthy even on battle.

"I noticed you didn't eat anything so I brought you some." Rossa said and put it on nightstand.

"Thank you. I was thinking of something. How many did we lost?"

Rossa hesitated as she looked away. Grieve was shown on her face, remembering the bodies collected on the battlefield. A few were killed by bullets from Empire, most of them were killed by beasts. They had hard time collecting bodies as they became pieces. Upon hearing the report, Elsword barely held back his anger, as if Rossa can see fire from him.

"There's nothing we can do, Elsword."

"No, Rossa. I should have seen it coming." Elsword countered "I should have known that her presence would call those monsters out. We lost many men meaninglessly for that."

"Elsword."

She clasped her hands on his cheeks and stared at his eyes, seriousness in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do." She repeated "A leader must lead our army to victory, but a victory comes with a cost. You told us that we may sacrifie our lives for this battle, the one we may not win. With you on battlefield, you give us hope to turn the tide, you and Mio, you can guide us to save Gaia. You can help us, so cheer up. We will fight for the dead."

The man looked Rossa before a sigh escaped his mouth. Perharp he let emotion taking over too much. Grieve and mourning would be for later. He had a war to finish. He smiled in return with appreciation. He's lucky to have Rossa as his partner and helping him back on his track. Ever since Eve was capture, he slowly lost the purpose without being acknowledged.

Rossa may not be like Eve, but she knew how to keep his cool.

"Thank you."

"So tell me. What got into your mind?"

"…" Elsword thought for seconds, not so sure if she should hear 'her' warning. If what Elsword expected was true, someone had violated time and space law.

He looked out window and stared at the now blue-light moon. To a non-El user, it's just a normal moon, but to Esword. It emitted faint aura covering battlefield, the same aura back to Elrios. 'He' had managed to bring the source here, in Japan. This would be a deadly situation.

"Rossa, if you see Empire's ultimate weapon, as Valkyria or the Guardian of Sky City, full retreat immediately."

"What?"

Elsword pointed his finger at the moon and warned "The real battle has begun."

Early morning, when Gaia was still sleeping for a short time. Elsword took his time to guard while letting his squad sleep. They need their strength to fight. Plus, with him guarding, they felt safe and let their bodies loose to relax while a few chose to stay up and guard with him. He didn't stop them from doing as they wish. Their will to fight for homeland was big as they had their close relatives to protect.

He sat near his camp and modified his Prototype Sword, now called Atomic Sword. He had isara's instruction on maintenace and he felt like his sword should be checking. He 'abused' his sword many times and thought it gonna pop or explode anytime. Opening the shell to the core. He found it in red hot level and he could feel the heat to his face.

Thanksfully, being a fire user had its perk, he grabbed it as ease by heating his hand with his El energy and took it out, threw it in a cooling barrel that slowly heat water up and replaced with a new core.

" **You feel it too, right?"**

While maintenance, he heard pink-haired Nasod Narrator contacted him while worry filled in her voice. Like Elsword, she suspected the blue moon was unusual and it radiated El Blessing.

"It seems like our 'friends' has done something." Elsword responded and cleaned barrel of his sword which had already transferred to Atomic Cannon "If they can do it, then they have touched and contaminated Guardian of Blue Sky and possibly…" He hesiated a bit because he didn't think of Eve being corrupted, or he didn't want to.

" **In order to break into the main Nasod Queen's system, they have to by pass layers of tight security. Without knowledge of Nasod, any attempt to violate will be denied and activate paralyze effect on those dare to lay hand on her. Even if they did, it will take days to fully break into her. We still have time."**

"With Dark Knight on the move, we fear he's involved to this." Elsword countered, thus silencing her "We don't know who he is and what's his purpose. Kidnapping Eve, rescuing Kazuki, and this blue moon that let us have advantage on battlefield, what does he want?"

"… **I don't know, I'm confused as much as you too."**

 **Click!**

He finished reloading new mag for his Atomic gun and smirked.

"Then we just have to go all out while we can."

" **With beasts from Demon Realm, we can't risk any more men to go to front line. My drone will scan front area with Nano Vision. This will detect them hiding in the shadow."**

Elsword nodded and waited for Mio to confirm estimation of their army. Since they're so close to their base, he would expect the number wouldn't be small. Elsword looked upon the sky as he could see the moon was blazing. Only he could see the radiation it made, normal people couldn't see it, nor feel it. He used binocular to scope their base.

A high well-defended wall with several cannon poisitioned on top. AA guns were there but not many, giving the opportunity to breakthrough. On frontline, he found a whole armor battalion sorted in a line. He motioned a demolition team consist of a group of Lancers and Mortals with him as well as a small number of tanks.

He needed them to be distracted why he had his other plan to pierce the wall from the inside. He had this one shot and he must not miss it.

" _ **We have a thick mist coming and it will reduce our vision on battlefield, but with Mio, she can guide them through the mist. We must break down their AA gun in order for an aircraft to invade. But for that to work, we need a demolition team to drag those armors away from the gate. That's where demolition team will play."**_

" _ **Once you're inside, you have to destroy those defenses. We cannot tell what will happen inside but please beware, high chance is that Valkyria will be in play."**_

" _ **If plan fails, we will be forced to retreat."**_

Elsword remembered what Mio planned for him and he can wait no longer. He returned to Bruhl and entered an aircraft which was supplied from Welkin. it's equipped with tomahawk missiles enough to level the upper wall. His sword was attached below aircraft since it's not fit when entering cockpit. Once he managed to lift it in the air. He called out through comm.

"Operation: Wall Piercer, Commence!"

* * *

 **Yuu-chan: Pardon me for long delay, as i have argument with family matter. Nothing biggie. New chapter here. It may not be good in grammar so my apology if it is.**

 **Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO /**


	23. Act 3 - Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, not Valkyria except my own OC.**

Character:

Elsword - Rune Master.

Mio - Second in Command of Gaia.

Rossa - Shocktrooper

Elsword (Dark Knight) - ?

Kazuki - ?

Eve - ?

Act 3 – Chapter 2: Upside down and Reverse

* * *

On the Empire's side, soldiers lined up on the frontier with their guns pointing to defend their base. They're ready to face their nightmare on battlefield. They waited… waited… and waited, yet no sigs of any Gaia soldier approaching. Could they be scared of them? They wait longer and soon noticed their vision was blurred and covered by fogs. Strange… from the heat of battle turned to the breeze of fog.

Eventually, one of them yawned for being bored. They presumed Gaia wouldn't dare to break through the wall.

But they were wrong.

They heard trend rolling from afar and raised their weapons. They're await for them in their line of fire.

"What?!"

Cannon shot from the fogs and hit on wall with high explosion. Chains of rockets and cannon kept shooting it as they heard another explosion. This time, it hit on one of AA guns. They charged in to pierce Gaia forces, only to find them retreating.

They were using Hit and Run tactic. Empire army was chasing after them to eliminate demolition team. Once they were lost within fog, they failed to foresee aircraft heading their wall.

With AA defense weakened, it went past over and met heavy AA resistance from inside. The pilot aljusted auto pilot direct to tower before him before cockpit triggered ejection and threw pilot out watching it crash on tower and explode.

He took off helmet and opened his parachute with the risk of being shot by AA. Spreading his arms wide, he called out **Rune Shield** protecting against flak and missiles for a short time, yet his parachute was taking fire. Falling fast, he's now within AR and MG as they fired at him.

Cutting his chute which caught fire from flak, his body engurfed in flame and landed on ground, causing magic explosion that erased soldiers in flame and tanks destroyed.

He quickly shot flare on the sky, alarming both sides. To Empire, they pushed every soldier and armor to the position the flare shot out. To Gaia:

"Infiltration Success. Operation: Red Fog Commence."

Weapon: AN 94 – White Python – Fragment – Flashbang – C4

" **Our Drones will support you from above."**

Mio sent in 4 Quad Drones armed with inciderate ammo. Elsword acknowledged and attacked their base. His first objective was retrieving his sword crashing on the tower. He had managed to activate his sword triggering large explosive that may killed whoever owned this base. But it didn't matter as he would soon make it go down with them.

Quad Drones would deal with infantry while Elsword would deal with armor, as a demolition. Elsword shot down two soldiers standing before a medium tank as it aimed at him. A normal human would be stunned by the sound of tank shot at close range, yet Elsword's not human. He dodged it by jumping over just before it fired and landed on top of it. He grabbed and forced opening entrance. He blocked a knife from a man coming out to kill him. He disarmed his weapon and returned it back, on his neck. Elsword tossed one C4 inside and jumped off of it.

"Party time~"

 **Click!**

By a push on a button, he blew that tank to kingdom come.

Elsword found himself surrounded by more men. At close combat, Elsword wouldn't be about to aim properly.

"Come!"

Elsword dodged and swung his AR, slammed its stock on his neck with a loud bone breaking. Blocking two fist strikes from another with his gun, he thrusted on his gut, forcing the man to bend down in pain before he met an elbow on his face, knocking him out cold, armor or not. He turned around to pass a strike from another one and grabbed his neck. The moment he saw 3 men armed at him. He used the man he was holding as meat shield and protected himself from waves of bullets.

Blood spilling from meat shield as he heard the man screaming for a while until he died. Elsword approached them while firing his weapon against them, thus killing them. No time to rest, Elsword pulled out his White Python and shot on a Light Tank. A powerful shot pierced thin armor and hit on ammunition, thus blowing its head with a smalll **Flame Geyser** made by ammunition explosion.

With Quad Drones softening up, Elsword charged in the burning tower. Seeing some trying to kill the fire, Elsword rewarded them with a bullet on them, removing them out of misery. Flame didn't affect him as his body adapted to heat and he's a flame user. Once he reached the high floor, Elsword found his burning aircraft made a big hole on tower. Quite destructive it was.

He approached and took the intact sword from it. After he got it, the frame below aircraft broke and let it fall down, crashing on the ground.

"Good to have you back."

Looking outside, Elsword saw that he could see the gate leading to outside base. He switched his sword to Atomic Cannon and loaded an AP mag. Gripping his firmly, cannon began to heat up while engine started working in high capacity. He also casted two **Enchant Runes** in order to enhance the destruction of it.

" _ **The Gate is made with reinforced steel. No tank can get past of it, even the one can pierce thick layer of heavy tank with AP. Elsword's sword may do the trick since it does a powerful shot and a combination of his Enchant Rune and AP shot. Though it will leave your cannon in static state for recovery, it didn't change that sword mode can kill them. The only way we can do it is from inside as the layer from that side is vulnerable than outside."**_

" _ **That's where we will take advantage of environment. Mist will cover us while approaching and Elsword will infiltrate their base. A demolition team will draw their attention while we take out AA defense from wall, giving Elsword high chance of survival. Once you're inside, I will send in drones to provide overwatch and deal with infantry so don't lose it, because you will be on your own."**_

" _ **We will know when the gate is bursted."**_

Elsword smirked. Mio's plan always came with success.

" **Atomic Burst Stream!"**

A piercing sound of cannon shot out red hot AP bullet clashing with **Enchant Runes** which was shattered after, enhancing AP with flame hot. The shot emitted unbearable heat, even Elsword hardly stood for it, went over a poor tank on its way that part of steel was melting down. AP crashed on reinforced steel gate. High pitch of clashing could be heard from inside and outside.

Elsword watched as the entrance began to bend, opening a small hole, and then blasted it opened completely as both doors melted into liquid state, making a big hole on it.

" **We got your signal, Elsword. Men! Onward!"**

Elsword could heard loud scream of "Oorah!" outside. A horde of soldiers and tanks broke in base and dealt with the remaining Empire Army. With that, his operation has completed and was about to return to base. Someone appeared before him.

Elsword froze and saw a figure before him. Instead of a cloaked figure, no mystery.

Standing before him was a Velder Knight in his full armor and sigil of Velder on his shoulder. He could see his face looked like a copy of him, except his hairstyle was like when he was young, not messy and long like his. Additionally, his hair's silver, not red like his, and he could sense his aura was different, far away from the trait of his family. He wielded a light small sword on his waist with the same design belong to Velder.

If he could blunt out, he could say that man was a complete opposite of him, a devil side.

"Well done in taking that gate out. Outstanding performance, Elsword."

"I don't take compliment from an enemy."

Elsword stepped back with his sword back to its original mode. He entered his defense stance while watching for Elsword(DK)'s movement.

"Really… What's your planning? Are you really Empire's ally? Or you make yourself a two-side spy?"

Elsword(DK) shrugged.

"Who knows. I never truly stay in one place. The Empire shares the common in wiping Gaia off the map so I lend him my intelligence of Nasod in order to help it achieve what it wants, but at the same time I have different task so let just say… We use each other for our own goals." Elsword(DK) glared at his copy and smirked "And I have a plan for you, Elsword Sieghart of Red Magician."

"Wha- Kuh!"

Something hit him on his neck sharp. His body began to lose strength as he took object out to find out it's an injection. He stared at Elsword(DK) with shock written on his face. He tried to lift his sword, but his strength was lowered to the point it's the same as a normal human's strength. He dropped it down and aimed his AN94 at Elsword(DK), only to find him before.

He swifted his sword and cut AR into two pieces and kicked Elsword on his gut. Elsword crashed on wall with brutal force and pain he never thought he would feel it again. His vital sign began to alarm Mio in critical condition.

" **Elsword! What's happening?!"** Mio called but she received no response. Her drones were close to Elsword's last location which was on the crash side of tower and transmitted a double Elsword standing before a fallen Red Magician.

She couldn't be wrong. She, like Elsword, didn't expect a Velder knight appeared, yet he's not. The vital sign alarmed her of critical condition and hurriedly called for any unit nearby.

" **All Stations, this is HQ! VIP is in critical condition! I repeat! Red Magician is in danger! Any Available Unit Nearby!?"**

Elsword got up from a heavy impact caused by Dark Knight. He caught a glimpse of his armor turned dark blue and the sigil was lost and replaced with another sigl that he's familiar with.

"Damn… it… What the hell did you do… teme…"

Elsword(DK) approached again and pointed his sword at him. He noticed his left crimson eye began to change its color.

"The key to eliminate the last trace of Valkyria of Blue Flame." Elsword(DK) announced "The last key to remove the imbalance of the creature."

With that, Elsword was out cold.

* * *

" **All Stations! This is HQ! VIP is in critical condition! I repeat! Red Magician is in danger! Any Available Unit Nearby?!"**

"HQ, this is Elrios! We're approaching the building!"

" **Elsword needs help! You have to find him!"**

"Copy! Yui, Miru! Take point!"

Rossa ordered. She and her team approached a burning building where Elsword was. It's a mess, a result from a reckless plan made by Mio and Elsword. Pieces of aircraft scattered were all remained. Whoever drove this would have been dead beyond recognition aside Elsword.

Yui and Miru headed to the next floor where they found a big hole made by Elsword. They could see the base being attacked by Gaia. They turned right and saw Elsword's Atomic Sword there along with the owner himself. He was out cold.

"HQ, request medic to our location immediately! VIP is out cold!"

" **Out cold?!"**

"Also, we found injection nearby. Sending camera feed."

The camera on Yui's left ear caught the injection with a little blue liquid remained inside. Mio's eyes widen in shock and horror upon seeing it. Not to mention, Elword's body was pale, too pale.

" **Damn it! It's Ragnite! He's injected with Ragnite!"**

"?!"

" **A helicopter will arrive immediately."**

Mio bit her fingers as she was thinking many ways to save Elsword. But nothing can change then fact that Ragnite was consuming Elsword's El power right now. If he was affected from the outside, she could help him. But this was injected inside him. He had low chance of survival, or worse, he could die. She didn't want it to happen.

A Helo Transport arrived and landed on ground. Elsword was carried inside with 4 other medics ready to keep Elsword alive as it took off.

" **HQ…? We have problem here."**

A man on the building saw a sight that more than just a problem. Camera feed sent to HQ to see a huge wave of armored tanks, from light to heavy, approaching to Gaia. Standing on the top of a tank was a woman in blue flame, hand with a sword and a shield on other hand. There's no mistake about it.

They were releasing all they have.

Without any warning, they shot all explosive shot at wall of their base, They didn't care about their own base as long as they can take out Gaia. The wall collaspsed as first batallion charged in, tanks slammed themselves on empty building that it collapsed immediately amd released volley of bullets from machine gun, killing Gaia militia one by one.

Any Gaia tank they found, they overwhelmed it with number and shot it down before it could try and make any shot.

Envy, Valkyrur of Blue Flame, could do worse than her batallion did. Her sword covered in blue flame, pointed it at a batallion behind barricade. The tip was charging an energy ball at high capacity and shot through barricade, piercing and killing anything on her way. Men shattered and disappeared, leaving nothingness remained. She charged in and stabbed a man right on heart, instantly killed him and threw lifeless body to a man about to shoot her.

A sniper team had a better view from a high building, armed with .50cal M107A1 Barrette, an Anti Tank weapon, enough to pierce a light armor. They calculated distance and gravity as well as wind force. Everything's in order, he shot first lead on Envy. The bullet hit on her, though it caused high pitching collision against her blue aura before it's completely stopped and down.

"?!"

They were shocked by how strong she could stop it. They hurriedly moved away from their position after that shot because they were compromised after shot. They went down 3 floor lower and grappled down. The moment they escaped, a blue beam shot from Valkyrur hit where they were sniping before and exploded. They had to cover their eyes from glasses and landed down on ground before they moved to new position.

On their way, they were forced to aim an incoming tank. A light tank shouldn't be a problem to them as their weapon could punch through it. He shot out and pierce light armor and killed Loader. He loaded another bullet while men in tank were panic and shot right on ammunition,destroying the tank.

" **All units! Avoid contact with Valkyria! I repeat, avoid contact with Valkyria!"**

Everyone was forced to retreat upon hearing Mio's command, yet they couldn't escape the rage of Valkyrur as they were being slaughtered one by one. Demolition team launched every missile against her yet she sliced them in halves and let pieces of them pass by her and explode. Envy continued pursuing them till she found their base, Actual Base.

From there, she faced heavy resistance against her. She could advanced but she would be weak due to using Valkyria to protect her. She had no choice but to fall back.

Yet, someone else delayed her plan.

"?!"

When she's out of defense's range, she was stopped by the former Empire commander. Instead of wearing a blue camouflage uniform, she found him in dark blue coat with hood on his head, hiding his face in shadow. His hand held the same dagger she knew with rune marks carving on both sides of it. Other hand held a pistol, a modified one.

P1911, long barrel extension with mag that carried 12 rounds. The size of the P1911 was much larger than the original one so she expected the bullets wouldn't be small.

"Stop it, Envy. That's enough."

"You have the ball to come back here after you betray both Empire and Gaia." Envy spoke.

"Sacrifice must be made to complete what I desire to do." Kazuki said "And I will make sure it will be done, no matter it costs."

"Then prepare to die for your own causes."

Envy pointed her sword at Kazuki and fired a ray of energy at him. He responded by raising his dagger and reflect it upward to the sky. Despite her face showed no emotion, she was surprised inside. His dagger couldn't be that powerful to block her strike unless he's a Valkyria as well. Her thought soon shattered as Kazuki dashed and slashed her. His dagger pierced through her aura and took away part of her power by absorbing into it.

"What are you?!"

"I am no Valkyria. My dagger gives me the same power as yours with the help from a friend of mine so I can go head to head with you."

Envy then made a mistake in underestimating him. She withdrew enery covering both sword and shield to avoid being drained by him. Kazuki entered his stance, prepared to fight.

* * *

Mio's drones scouted anomalous energy surging from two signatures. One she assumed was Envy, but another one? The source was not from their body, but a weapon.

(A/N: Just a small reminder that if gender has yet to be confirmed, I use they/them/their to call. Undertale ref w )

Both signatures then were moving away from Actual Base. She sighed that whoever interfered helped her a lot in avoiding more casualties than Gaia had now. But the other problem was tank batallion. They were marching non-stop and continuosly fired their cannons at Gaia Actual Base.

With wounded in their base, they couldn't abandon them. As their base slowly apart, they returned fire as much as they could to make their last stand. If they died, they died in honor that they defended Gaia to last breath.

" **All Unit, Reinforcement has arrived!"**

A new hope lit up when Mio informed them. A small group of Gaia militia arrived with a well known modified tank that neither is Medium Tank nor Heavy Tank. It had a bigger size than Medium Tank with more layers of armor that increase survivability it's rolling right on frontier where Empire's tanks has reached.

"Fire!"

First shot came out and pierced first Heavy Tank through and hit ammunition. Ignoring the explosion, it went for another second target as its main cannon had already aimed at it, thus another kill. Empire Tanks couldn't aim at it as their cannons weren't as fast as that one in circling speed, even with ones that had aimed, AP shot couldn't put a dent on it and caused a ricochet shot away.

Another shot hit another tank in front. It shattered into shards and killed men inside, thus putting it in sitting duck. They grew fear of that tank, especially that design as no one would own that one beside the hero of Gaia who stopped the first war.

They're talking about him and his team.

"Team 7 Reports For Duty!"

Welkin Gunther.

"All Unit, Prime Gaia has arrived. Evacuate all wounded away from battlefield." Welkin ordered and commanded his tank to keep forward with "Elsword's out. We will hold them back till he recovers. Rose, mark the target!"

"Copy."

The head of Shocktrooper aim battalion with a laser mark and tagged it.

" **Blackhawk 1-1 and 1-3 receives the target. Morning In The Air!"**

Two sonic bombers passed by above the air and dropped down a set of 12 bombs on their way, destroying everything.

"Good hit, good hit."

" **HQ, we will return to rearm and reposition."**

The moment bombers left, Welkin was being ambushed by two aircrafts raining down the same treat to Gaia, killing most of divisions and tanks. The Empire's Air Defense joined in taking Gaia's down. Two other aircrafts began chasing them down after hearing signal from HQ in urgent.

"Eagle 1-1, 1-2, cut them down!"

" **Eagle 1-1, 1-2, solid copy. In pursuit and engaging."**

The sky's now filling with multiple explosion caused by missiles and red flares shot out from target to distract them away, but they couldn't escape their fate. One missile from Eagle shot down one aircraft that's enough to soften dead zone. They continued pursuing target down and sued them away from Gaia's airspace and gained domanation.

"Forward!"

A demolition squad led by Head of Lancer carried out their Stringers and continuosly fired on remained tanks and eliminated them out of game. They along with their tank conquered what's left of Empire frontier and ended the first day of war.

Welkin established HQ right on abbandoned base left by Empire. It was still enough to hold out after clearing rocks and boulders and positioned men to guard. Calculation Gaia's loss, they suffered nearly a quarter of their total force by Empire, with most of them injured. He ordered a team to gather up Gaia Soldiers died on battlefield and brought back to Gaia in order to bury them while those unable to fight would be back for treatment.

"Rosie, I need you to establish defense line on the frontline to stop their advance. Largo, put some charges and mines on these places. If they reach our place, blow them up."

"Roger!"

"But still, I never thought you two will return here."

Largo griinned and punched his shoulder "I can't enjoy my own vegetable if I hear Empire is stepping on out soil. Eleanor is currently in charged of managing resource in your HQ so I have to join in."

"My stage in opera was canceled because they decided to use it as an evacuation." Rosie sighed, since she couldn't perform her voice to the viewers because of war "How's Elsword's condition?"

Welkin shook head "No good, the moment the helo arrived, most of Ragnite has taken over his body and leaves him in vulnerable state. Mio is trying her best to remove it. His body's fighting now but I don't know how long, so I have to take his place to defense here until he's good."

Somewhere, the metal clash was still continuing with two soldiers fighting with power of Valkyria unleashed. Kazuki shot at her which Envy blocked with her shield and returned fire. Each bullet had a small strange power that's not Valkyria. It's similar to something. Envy ignored that feeling and thrusted her sword forward and managad to scratched his cheek but at the same time Kazuki dodged below her sword and slashed on her waisted that both drained her power and hit her.

* * *

Envy jumped back to avoid another slash. His dagger became annoying every slash it did to weaken her. She couldn't use her full power to go agaist him and back to use her own strength.

Both were far away from Gaia or Empire in order to have a fight to resolve themselves. With lots of feeling overwhelming both Envy and Kazuki, they didn't hesitate to hurt their own former comrade. Once the last drop of her power gone, she drop her tools and went for a hand-to-hand combat. Kazuki did the same and crossed his battle with her.

Rain started pouring down and wet both of them, yet it didn't stop them from hitting each other.

They punched, kicked, hooked, headbutted, hurted each other… with so many injures on their bodies. Their strength slowly left them with blood covered their face.

"I still… not yet… not enough… you… bastard…"

Envy gasped between her words. Kazuki didn't say any word and just stood up and approached closer to the point Envy can punch him again.

"Betrayed Empire… Betrayed everyone's hope… **Betrayed me!** "

She emphasized the last one with more painful voice. Kazuki still did not respond to that and had another punch on his face but then Envy fell on him and knocked both down, her strength weary. Both unable to move… Both stayed like that…

"…For what…?"

"…"

Kazuki pushed her away to one side and got up with cold emotion remained on his face. Flashes of his home destroyed by her and Empire and him greeted by the lies of those taking his home away. He gripped his hand weary with rage that he couldn't express all.

"Vengeance, Vengeance for my home and my people."

"!?"

"I will glady sacrifice anything I hold dear to have it, Envy. I don't mind hearing your anger to the end. But…"

Kazuki grabbed her collar shirt and pulled her up.

"I can't have two emotions collision in my mind. So get up!"

He punched her chest and knocked her back.

"The emotion to love a girl that I have a lust to kill her. What's worse than this?"

He picked his dagger and approached her with a thought of killing her, yet the pain throbbed in his chest. The more he watched helpless Envy staring at him, the more his hand trembled. He cursed himself for letting himself weak to emotion. He raised dagger up and attempted to have her life.

Envy just closed her eyes with a shame that she failed her missions and died by her former comrade, waiting a sharp pain hit her.

But instead.

"Kuh!"

Envy heard hin groan in pain. She opened her eyes to find Kazuki stabbed his own hand in frustration, blood dripping from dagger.

"Damn it, Envy… Your fault…"

He pulled it out and threw it away. He grabbed Envy's hand which startled her why unusual act. He signaled the third party to teleport them back to their hideout.

"We will resolve this in another time. Now you go with me."

Without another word, Envy was gone with him.

* * *

Somewhere away from the battlefield, there stood the silver haired woman watching everything filled with smokes and death, her long beautiful hair flowing after wind and touched on her metal wings sparking with blue electric attaching to her back. She gazed her golden emptiness eyes at a specific field that was filled with many craters and a slight trace of Valkyria as well as her weapons were left without their owner.

"She has failed us." Malgane spoke with disappointment "I shouldn't have let her out here too soon, but then again, the wheat off the chaff. She's weak and let emotion clouding her mind, thus useless to us."

Malgane looked at the woman who would be the replacement of fallen Valkyrur. Her power surpassed Envy and emitted large blue radiation. She remained immobile as she's waiting for his command.

"What can you tell about this war?"

" **Calculation damage. Gaia lost 15% of man force including wounded and dead while we lost our armor battalion and Valkyria. With Valkyria out of their way, their morale will rise and courage will push them, adding to arrival of Welkin Gunther, the Hero of Gaia. However, they stand no chance against what they will face. The loss of Red Magician will halt their advance for the time being with the help of Dark Knight."**

She spoke in cold tone, no trace of emotion remained in her voice. Not even Malgane couldn't resist the shiver crawling his spine. What he noticed the most was the ace of Gaia, Elsword Sieghart, was not in battlefield anymore. It's a good sight for them.

" **Let them breath their last breath of life. Their death is inevitable when I am here."**

"Very well, do what you have but I want every Gaia dead. **Valkyria of Blue Flame**."

* * *

Yuu: Another new chapter after midterm rush and learning Ielts on second attempt = w = it's time to gather everything out after this chapter.

To Mr.X: You can't expect a lemon scene from any couple you pervert :3 Beside, i didn't plan one for any beside the main couple so sorry to disappoint you.


End file.
